Re:Corpse Groom
by Madly Chessur
Summary: *Re-vamped version* Yuzuki was arranged to marry Judai; that was the plan. So why does she find herself married to the undead Johan? Nevermind that, why is Yuko giving Yuzuki deadly looks? What exactly is going on? JY/OC/JA/OC
1. Prologue:Marriage

:D New story? Nawt P: Considering how epic'ly FAIL _Corpse Groom _is, Tek-Tek ish gonna re-vamp it xD In fact, she's gonna re-vamp _all_ her stories... Why? D: Cuz she's tired of looking at the fail-ness they have ;~; Haha xDD That, and she's... better planned it out xD Eh, something like that :P  
So! _Corpse Groom_, if you didn't know, ish Tek-Tek's version of Corpse Bride! xP Which means! :D Tek-Tek in no way owns it - well, the majority of the plot and the GX characters O: Tek-Tek does own her two OCs :3 Oh, and whatever OCs that may also appear xD Hm... Eh, IDK what to say :D  
Enjoy~ :P  
**Disclaimer:** Tek-Tek in _no_ way owns Yu-Gi-Oh!GX or Corpse Bride P: She _does_ own her two main OCs, Yuzuki and Yuko :3 Oh, be scared for the Mary-Sue-ness sure to come with this series! O: RAWR! xD

**Duet 0 (Prologue):  
Marriage... Why?**

"_Maybe it's… not what you think…" The brunet glanced at his teal-haired friend, desperately trying to lighten the mood. His friend stared down at the petite body in the once pure white tub. Now, it was decorated in crimson blood – her blood. Her wrists her slit open, blood pouring out from them, along from a cut to her neck, bits of her sandy brown-blonde hair sticking to her skin by her blood, dry tearstains leading down from her lifeless cobalt blue eyes. Beside the tub was a knife covered in blood, her white wedding dressed ripped to shreds and dotted with the crimson liquid as well. His hands clenched to fists as he gritted his teeth and turned his head. He couldn't look at her anymore._

"_How would you know what I'm thinking, Judai?" He asked bitterly. Without waiting for an answer, he walked out. Judai bit his bottom lip, glancing back down at the dead body rotting in the bathtub._

'_Why, Yuu?' With a soft sigh, Judai followed after his friend. He was hoping he could calm him down before he did anything drastic._

* * *

'_Why?' He growled softly, pacing in front of the old oak tree right outside of town, beside the cemetery. 'Why would you do that? Why would you kill yourself?'_

_He ran a hand through his teal hair, celadon green eyes lifting to the night sky above. They caught sight of the large full moon above, and a ghost of a smile appeared on his slightly tan face. His fiancée always did love the moon… Or rather, ex-fiancée…_

_He was unaware of the cold eyes watching him from a distance, lips spreading out into a wicked smirk. As soon as the man's back was to him, he quietly sneaked out, the silver blade of the knife in his hands glistening in the moonlight._

"_Why, Yuu?" He heard the man sigh pathetically, bowing his head._

"_She wasn't yours to begin with." With a gasp, the teal-haired man spun around, staring at the man before him. His eyes widened in shock._

"_You –" Was all he could utter before the man's knife came down, piercing his heart roughly, before pulling it back out. He inhaled sharply, stumbling backwards to try and stay on his feet. He tripped over an uprooted tree root, falling to the ground with a thud. The man chuckled, kneeling beside him and patting his chest in 'comfort'._

"_Goodbye, my friend," He chuckled, pulling his arm back before stabbing the knife repeatedly into the man._

* * *

"_Judai!" The door to the brunet's room slammed open, taking him by surprised._

"_Er –"_

"_Judai, it's horrible!" Her honey-colored eyes widened as she took Judai's arm._

"_A-Asuka…" Judai's eyebrows knitted together in confusion as to why she was so frantic. "What's wrong?"_

"_I don't know why - or even when!" Her eyes met Judai's, before she gasped out, "Johan's gone missing!"_

_Judai's body went slack as that registered in his mind._

"_J-Johan…?" He stuttered out, head dropping so his brown eyes stared blankly at his floor._

'_Why, Johan? Because of Yuu, you go missing?'_

* * *

_Her bright blue eyes watched from a distance as everyone gathered around a grave in the cemetery, a black coffin descending into the grave._

"What do you think is going on, Yuzu?"_ Her pet Duel Spirit, Magicat, asked, blinking as she balanced on her head._

"_I haven't a clue… Obviously it's a funeral… but who's?" Magicat just hummed. The pink-haired lady's eyes scanned the crowd, before they caught a pair of chocolate brown ones. He stared at her like a deer caught in headlights. She blushed and quickly looked away._

'_What's with him?' She glanced at him through her long, hot pink hair. He was still staring at her, stunned and surprised. Did she have something on her face?_

"Yuzuki, I think that boy is gawking at you…"_ Magicat snickered._

"_He is not gawking! Don't be ridiculous," Yuzuki huffed, before hurrying away._

_Judai stared after her, trying to stop his heart from beating so fast. She looked so familiar…_

'_She looks a bit like Yuko…'_

* * *

"W-What?" Yuzuki stuttered out, eyes blinking in shock.

"That's right, Yuzuki, dear," Her mother said carelessly, tossing her hand around a bit, "You are arranged to marry Yuki Judai. You shall meet him tomorrow, as well."

"T-Tomorrow?" Yuzuki gapped at her parents, wondering if they were on something.

"Oh, relax, Yuzu," Her father chuckled, patting her head. "I'm sure everything will go nicely."

"It better." Her mother glared at Yuzuki, "We have a plan, Yuzuki, and you need to follow your part of it."

"Yes, everything must go according to plan."

"B-But!" Yuzuki tried, but her parents would hear nothing of it. With a distasteful grunt from her mother and a happy snicker from her father, the two walked out of Yuzuki's room, her mother slamming the door after them. Yuzuki groaned softly, knowing what that meant. No matter what she said or did, she could not change her parents mind. "Great..." She sighed, staring out her window.

'I wonder who this Judai person is...'

Well, guess she'd have to wait until tomorrow.

* * *

"An arranged marriage?" Judai could barely believe this was happening!

"Yes, to a lovely young lass by the name of Matsumoto Yuzuki," His father grunted. Before Judai could barely reply, his mother cut him off.

"She and her family will be coming over tomorrow for tea, so be on your best behavior." What was he, five-years-old?

"Mother -"

"According to plan, you and Yuzuki will be married the day after tomorrow," His mother continued as if Judai hadn't spoken a word. Judai stared at her, shocked. So soon? "If I were you, I would leave a good impression and get along with her." With a sniff, Judai's parents walked out of his room, closing the door after them. Judai heaved a sigh, leaning against the wall beside his large window.

"Great..." He glanced out the window, staring out over the city. An arranged marriage to a woman he didn't know... What more could he ask for?

'Well... I suppose I will just have to 'be on my best behavior'.' Judai rolled his eyes. 'Still, I wonder who this Yuzuki girl is...'

Maybe if he was lucky, it would be that Yuko-look alike?


	2. According To Plan!

Hm… :D I love you~ You love me~ Let's get together and kill Asuka~ O: Why? 'Cause Tek-Tek no like Asuka :3 And every time I wanna type 'Asuka', I type 'Asuke' for some reason Dx … Sasuke xD O.o Holy crap, they're alike! O: No wonder I dun like Asuka… xD Asuke :3 I-suck-ey xD I can make cracks about her name all day~ But I won't for the sake of those who actually do like her O: Why does Tek-Tek not like her? Cuz she's a canon Mary-Sue in Tek-Tek's opinion ._. She and Rei…  
Ahem! Anywho, moving on before she starts to rave! xD  
**Disclaimer:** Tek-Tek in _no_ way owns Yu-Gi-Oh!GX or Corpse Bride P: She _does_ own her lovely Mary-Sues, Yuzuki and Yuko, and whatever other OCs that may appear :3

**Duet I:  
According To Plan!**

Today was the day… the day she'd meet her future husband. What was Yuzuki doing on this fine day?

"Just a little more…" Yuzuki mumbled, moving her pencil expertly across her paper. The brown fuzzball with wings cooed softly, holding his head up a bit higher. Yuzuki giggled at its actions, smiling at the Duel Spirit.

She was in her room, drawing Winged Kuriboh.

"There! Finished!" Winged Kuriboh perked up, cooing excitedly. "So, what do you think, Kuriboh?" The pinkette turned her paper over for the Fairy to see, grin still on her pale face. Winged Kuriboh sweatdropped once it saw the picture, seeming to laugh nervously. It gave her props for trying… but the drawing looked like something a five-year-old would make.

Still, Yuzuki was proud of it, and that was all that mattered.

"Yuzuki!" Her mother, Kazumi, hollered. Yuzuki tensed when she heard her footsteps getting closer to her room, the floorboards creaking with the additional weight.

"Er…" Yuzuki looked at her door for a moment, before turning her attention to the confused Fairy in the room. "Looks like you better leave, Winged Kuriboh," She whispered quickly, opening her window. "If Mother catches me with a Duel Spirit, well… she won't be too happy about it…"

"_Kuri, Kuri?"_

"Yes, I'll see you later." Winged Kuriboh sweatdropped again. That wasn't what it asked.

"Yuzuki! Why is your door locked? Open it this instant!" Yuzuki looked at her door, then at Winged Kuriboh. Getting the message, it fled out the window with a soft coo. Yuzuki heaved a sigh of relief, before racing to her door, quickly throwing it open. Kazumi stared down at her daughter, irritated. "Why was your door locked? What were you doing in here? And why are you still in… _those_ clothes?" Her mother huffed, nearly shoving Yuzuki aside as she entered her room.

"Um… Well…" Yuzuki fiddled with her fingers, trying to think of an excuse. She didn't get the chance to explain, though.

"I thought I told you to change," Kazumi went on as if Yuzuki hadn't spoken, "and to stop with these ridiculous hobbies of yours." She lifted the piece of paper with Yuzuki's picture of Winged Kuriboh on it between her thumb and index finger, as if it were disgusting.

"Drawing is not ridiculous, Mother," Yuzuki sighed softly, but Kazumi would hear nothing of it.

"Enough. Come, come, get dressed. Chop, chop!" Kazumi clapped her hands, pointing to Kazumi's walk-in closet. With another sigh, Yuzuki hopped to it. She walked into her closet, stripping off her pants and tank top, before pulling on her newest clothes. Yuzuki paused, looking herself in the mirror. Her hot pink hair was long, reaching her mid-back, pieces of hair curving around her cheeks and framing her face nicely, her bangs messily hanging over her forehead. Her bright aqua-blue eyes stared back at her as she looked herself over once again. Yuzuki was wearing a simple black sleeveless dress with white frills underneath, the dressing reaching just above her knees. She wore silky black gloves, ones that reached pass her elbows and stopped just below her mid-upper arms, the ends of it made of lace. Her shoes were black and heeled, being laced up by black ribbons.

Yuzuki will admit, the dress looked nice, but she wasn't one for dresses and anything froufrou… And her mother knew this.

"Mother…!" Yuzuki whined, walking out of her closet... or rather, stumbling out. She couldn't exactly walk in heels, either. Blinking, the pinkette looked around, "Mother?" Kazumi wasn't in the room.

'She must have walked out.' Yuzuki rested a hand on her hip, hand to her forehead. She looked back at herself in the mirror, a bit more positive.

"Well… I suppose it could be much worse. Mother could have picked out corsets and a large puffy dress… At least these clothes are easy to move in and allow me to breathe!"

**-x- -x- -x-**

_[Kazumi:]  
__It's a beautiful day_

Kazumi sighed happily, holding her arms out to the evening sun. Behind her, her husband, Hayate chuckled.

_[Hayate:]  
__It's a rather nice day_

Hayate agreed simply, but Kazumi didn't like his mellow tone about it. Besides, it was a happy day!

_[Kazumi:]  
__A day for a glorious wedding_

Kazumi pouted at him, poking his nose. Hayate grinned, her excitement rolling onto him, as he held his arm out for her to take. With a grin, Kazumi did.

_[Hayate:]  
__A rehearsal, my dear, to be perfectly clear_

Their carriage came from around the corner, their driver, Daitokuji, sending them an apologetic smile. Beside him, his fat tabby, Pharaoh, meowed.

_[Kazumi:]  
__A rehearsal for a glorious wedding_

_[Hayate:]  
__Assuming nothing happens that we don't really know_

_[Kazumi:]  
__That nothing unexpected interferes with the show_

_[Hayate & Kazumi:]  
__And that's why everything, every last little thing,  
__Every single tiny microscopic little thing must go_

_[Kazumi:]  
__According to plan_

_[Hayate:]  
__Our daughter will be married_

_[Kazumi:]  
__According to plan_

_[Hayate:]  
__Our family carried_

_[Hayate & Kazumi:]  
__We'll go right into the heights of society_

_[Kazumi:]  
__To the costume balls_

_[Hayate:]  
__In the hallowed halls_

_[Kazumi:]  
__Rubbing elbows with the finest_

_[Hayate:]  
__Or having crumpets with Her Highness_

_[Hayate & Kazumi:]  
__We'll be there; we'll be seen, having tea with the queen  
__We'll forget everything… that we've ever, ever been_

Hayate and Kazumi stepped inside their carriage, unaware of the person watching them from a distance, a large smirk on her pale face. Chuckling, she stepped aside, looking at her companion. He was growling, waving his hand in his face to shoo away a Winged Kuriboh.

"Damn Duel Spirits…" She rolled her eyes, before grabbing his arm and walking away.

"Oh, where is Yuzu?" Kazumi asked impatiently, looking up at her daughter's bedroom wingbow. "We're going to be late!"

"_An amusing pair, those two are…"_ The white winged horse, Sapphire Pegasus, mumbled to Daitokuji, who chuckled.

"Maybe so, but their daughter is –" Daitokuji cut himself off, coughing vigorously. Pharaoh mewed sadly, looking up at him. "Do not fret, Pharaoh. I'm alright-nya." He smiled weakly at his cat, before clearing his throat.

"Sorry, sorry!" Yuzuki called, running the best she could out the house, racing into the carriage and taking a seat across from her parents.

From across the way, Midori watched them through her binoculars, unamused. Beside her, her husband Noboru grunted softly.

"Commoners," Midori sighed, shaking her head. Noboru made a noise in agreement.

_[Midori:]  
__It's a terrible day_

Midori grunted with a toss of her hand in the air.

_[Noboru:]  
__Now don't be that way_

Noboru sighed halfheartedly, but Midori was already convinced so.

_[Midori:]  
__It's a terrible day for a wedding_

_[Noboru:]  
__It's a sad, sad state of affairs we're in_

_[Midori:]  
__That had led to this ominous wedding_

Midori rested the back of her hand to her forehead as Noboru looked down at the ground, shaking his head.

_[Noboru:]  
__How could our family have come to this?_

_[Midori & Noboru:]  
__To marry off our son to the nouveau-rich_

_[Midori:]  
__They're so common_

_[Noboru:]  
__So coarse_

_[Midori:]  
__Oh, it couldn't be worse!_

Noboru hissed slightly, frowning. Oh, she couldn't be more wrong…

_[Noboru:]  
__It couldn't be worse? I'm afraid I disagree  
__They could be land-rick bankrupt aristocracy  
__Without a penny to their name… just like you… and me_

Noboru opened their safe, hidden behind a picture of the two, and entered the code for it. Inside was nothing but cobwebs, despite its large size. Midori held a hand to her cheek, frowning.

_[Midori:]  
__Oh, dear…_

Rei, their maid, walked over to dust the empty safe, simply doing her job. The two growled at her, annoyed.

_[Midori & Noboru:]  
__And that's why everything, ever last little thing  
__Every single tiny microscopic little thing must go…_

Midori pushed Rei out of her way, glaring at the blunette as she and her husband walked out of the room. Thankfully, Ryou, the butler, had managed to catch her, giving her a small reassuring smile. Rei just sighed, shaking her head as she stood up, mumbling her thanks. Ryou nodded, closing the safe and placing the picture back over it, fixing it to perfection.

_[Midori:]  
__According to plan_

_[Noboru:]  
__Our son will wed_

_[Midori:]  
__According to plan_

_[Noboru:]  
__Our family lead_

_[Midori & Noboru:]  
__From the depths of deepest poverty_

_[Midori:]  
__To the noble realm_

_[Noboru:]  
__Of our ancestors_

_[Midori & Noboru:]  
__And who would have guess in a million years that our son, with the face_

_[Noboru:]  
__Of an otter in disgrace,_

_[Midori & Noboru:]  
__Would provide out ticket to our rightful place?_

Midori and Noboru walked down the long halls of their huge house, looking at the pictures of their family members hanging on the wall. Oh, how money just seemed to be so common in their family. Whoever said money doesn't grow on trees was right; it was passed down _through_ the family tree. Finally, the two stopped, staring at a picture of their one and only son with a slight sneer. How was he, their clumsy little boy, supposed to charm this girl – or _any_ girl for that matter – for their plan, anyway?

**-x- -x- -x-**

"Hm? Oh, there you are, pal!" Judai beamed, opening his window to let his buddy, Winged Kuriboh, in. The brown fuzzball didn't look too happy. "What's the matter?" He asked, but Winged Kuriboh turned his head, huffing. Someone had obviously made the little Fairy mad.

"Judai." The brunet turned his head, smiling when he saw who it was.

"Hey, Ryou!" He greeted the tall man as he entered the room, closing the door behind him.

"Your parents are on their way, Judai. Are you ready?" Ryou smirked, already knowing his answer.

"Hehehe… Nope!" Judai grinned brightly, rubbing the back of his head. He was decked out in a pair of black slacks and black socks, his torso bare. Ryou turned his head, seeing the rest of Judai's tuxedo resting on his bed.

"I thought we went over this…"

"We did!... I just forgot." The butler sighed, shaking his head. Ryou walked over to the bed, Judai happily skipping after him. The navy blue-head helped the brunet get dressed, working on his red tie just as Midori and Noboru walked into the room.

"Still getting dressed, are you?" Noboru asked, thought he didn't look surprised. Winged Kuriboh ducked out of sight. The Yuki family had learned the hard way what happens when you feed the Kuriboh sugar… and the parents were still very angry about the situation and with the Fairy.

"Just the tie. It's the hardest and most complicated part," Judai lied easily, smiling cheerfully at his parents. Ryou had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. "Er… Not for nothing, but what if Yuzuki and I don't exactly… likeeach other?" Judai wondered, a bit curious. No one that Judai knew hadn't a clue who this Yuzuki person was, and he was wondering if Judai and Yuzuki hating each other would ruin their parents' plans. But… honestly, who in the world could have _him_, loveable Judai?

Midori barked a laugh, shaking her head. "Judai, dear, do you suppose your father and I… 'like each other'?" She asked, finding the question rather amusing.

"Well, yeah…" Judai said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Midori and Noboru stared at him, both blank. "… Not even a little?"

"Of course not!" The two huffed, turning their heads. Judai sweatdropped.

'Gee… aren't you two a bundle of joy?'

"Our 'honored guests' shall be arriving at any minute now. When you are done, come downstairs," Midori told Judai, who said his agreements, before she and her husband departed. When they left, Judai turned to Ryou, Winged Kuriboh flying out of its hiding place.

"And you have absolutely no idea what my wife-to-be looks like?"

Ryou raised an eyebrow, "Am I supposed to?"

"Well… no, I suppose, but I'm just curious. I mean, Matsumoto Yuzuki isn't anyone I know…" Winged Kuriboh perked up at the man, cooing excitedly.

"Judai, I think it wants your attention."

"_Kuri, Kuri!"_ Winged Kuriboh cried, flying around Judai's head, going faster and faster, making the poor boy dizzy.

"See what happens when you feed it sugar? Did the first time not teach you anything?" Ryou mumbled, pushing the brunet onto a chair. Rei walked into the room then, Ryou gesturing to Judai's hair. "Try to tame that thing, will you?"

"It was a one-time thing!" Judai defended himself, crossing his arms immaturely and puffing his cheeks out. "How was I supposed to know Kuriboh would gobble up your left shoe?"

"It also ate yours, and your father's, and your mother's." Ryou rolled his eyes at Judai's juvenile behavior.

"Why didn't it eat mine?" Rei asked, confused as she brushed the knots from Judai's two-toned hair.

"Because girls have cooties," Judai sniggered. Rei glared at him, tugging hard at his hair. "Ouch!"

"Oops~ Sorrry," Rei drawled the world, smiling sweetly as Judai sent her a glair. "Besides, even if that were true – and that is a very big 'if' – why did it eat your mother's shoe?"

"… Well, why not?" Judai asked inoffensively, causing the two to look at him… before laughing out loud.

**-x- -x- -x-**

" 'Like each other'… Hmph!" Midori shook her head, rolling her eyes. "How naïve can one boy be? Marriage is a partnership, a little tit-for-tat." Midori fixed a few strands of hair on Noboru's head. The man glared at her, waving her hand away. "You'd think a lifetime watching us," Midori sneered, returning her husband's glare.

_[Midori:]  
__Might have taught him that  
__Might have taught him that_

_[Noboru:]  
__Everything must be perfect_

_[Midori:]  
__Everything must be perfect_

_[Noboru:]  
__Everything must be perfect_

_[Midori & Noboru:]  
__Everything must be perfect, perfect –_

"Yuzuki! Don't doddle! Stand up straight! Hold your head up higher, chin out!" Yuzuki sighed, doing as her mother told her. "C'mon, dear, everything must be perfect!" Izumi chided, walking up the stairs of the Yukis large house, Yuzuki following her parents at a much slower pace.

_[Hatate & Kazumi:]  
__Perfect, perfect_

_[Hayate, Kazumi, Midori, & Noboru:]  
__That's why everything, every last little thing  
__Every single tiny microscopic little thing must go_

Hayate fixed his outfit a bit, Kazumi ruffling out the few wrinkles of her dress, before the two casted Yuzuki a look. She held her hands together behind her head, trying to look 'cute'; she smiled and tilted her head to the side, eyes closed. Satisfied, her parents turned back around, Hayate ringing the bell.

_[Hayate, Kazumi, Midori, & Noboru:]  
__According to plan!_

'_Why_ do things have to do according to plan?' Yuzuki dropped the façade, a small frown gracing her face. Was it wrong to be imperfect? To make things up as you went along, and not have every single thing planned out? Why did they need a plan? Still, Yuzuki couldn't argue as the large door swung open.

**-x-**

I know Judai has parents in the Jap version; I jus' dun know their names o.o If you know 'em, give me a holler P: If not, they're stickin' the same xD  
I changed Yuzuki's last name. Why? Cuz I like Matsumoto better then that long, weird K name I could never remember ._. Bite me, I'm weird like that P: She's also weird enough to make up her own words xD But hey, this story doesn't have to be perfect; it has to be _decent_ and to Tek-Tek's likings :D That's all that matters xD  
Anywho, since this is based off of Corpse Bride, they don't exactly duel or anything like that; it's an AU, which means Tek-Tek fits the characters in as best as she can :D Don't like, oh well ._.  
Goodbye :3


	3. You May Kiss The Bride

Whoa, I didn't know YGO!GX came out back in 2004 o.o Holy hell… That means… I came up with this story when I was like, 11 or something xD No, wait… I only started writing back in the 6th grade… I couldn't have been 11 D: Gawd, I'm lost… xD This is why people don't think back! Dx … Damn, I'm confuzzled o.o  
**Disclaimer:** BEWARE! This story has mainly two Mary-Sues, Yuzuki and Yuko, that Tek-Tek owns! RAWR! O: … xD She doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!GX or Corpse Bride! ;D

**Duet II:  
You May Kiss The Bride**

Ryou, hearing the doorbell ring, hurried to answer it. After all, he knew Midori and Noboru wouldn't dare touch the doorknob or go anywhere near the door. He dusted himself off slightly, before standing up straight and opening the door.

"Must you frown? This is a happy day!" Kazumi complained, "And why didn't you try to do something with your hair? It looks like you got into a fight with your brush and lost!"

"I'm sorry, Mother…" Yuzuki mumbled, a bit embarrassed by her mother's behavior. Midori and Noboru stared down at their soon-to-be in-laws, distastefully. Ryou offered the girl a small smile, before clearing his throat.

"Excuse me…" Ryou said, catching Yuzuki's parents' attention. "Are you the Matsumotos?"

"O-Oh, oh!" Kazumi cleared her throat, straightening her posture as she turned to Ryou, smiling nervously. "Yes, we are!"

"You must be Judai, I presume!" Hayate beamed at the man. "My, you're a handsome one!"

Ryou chuckled softly, shaking his head, "I'm afraid you have mistaken me for my Master's son. I am the butler, Marufuji Ryou."

"Oh!" Hayate and Kazumi blushed, both embarrassed. Yuzuki rested a hand over her eyes, groaning softly. Would this day ever end?

"Please, come inside." Ryou bowed as Hayate, Kazumi, and Yuzuki entered the house. Hayate and Kazumi stared around, impressed. Yuzuki was trying to disappear. "Relax," Ryou whispered to her, standing back up. "You have nothing to fear." Yuzuki laughed nervously, sweatdropping. Did she look scared? She didn't mean to… Still, judging by the looks on the Yukis face, she wasn't so sure about that.

"Oh, my goodness! Such grandeur! Such impeccable taste!" Kazumi gushed, her voice echoing off the tall walls of the seemingly empty manor. Yuzuki looked back at Ryou, her eyes pleading for some sort of advice, or clue as to who her soon-to-be husband was. All Ryou gave her, though, was that same small, reassuring smile, before he walked ahead. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Not as big as our place, dear," Hayate pointed out softly, "A bit shabby, too…"

"Shut up," Kazumi told her husband, sending him a quick glare.

"If I may," Ryou said, looking at Hayate and Kazumi. He stood between them and the Yukis, who stood at the bottom of their stairs. Hayate and Kazumi smiled at him, mouths zipped. "Lord and Lady Yuki," Ryou gestured to his Master and Mistress, before gesturing to Yuzuki's parents, "Mr. and Mrs. Matsumoto." Yuzuki stood behind her parents, hands clasped behind her back.

"Smile, darling, smile," Midori whispered to Noboru, the side of her mouth curved slightly into what was supposed to be a smile but actually looked like a sneer. Noboru groaned softly, twitching the side of his mouth upwards. He tried for a smile, but it honestly scared Yuzuki quite a bit.

'Well… this is awkward.'

"Why, hello, what a pleasure. Welcome to our home," Noboru greeted them, that 'smile' still on his face. Ryou chuckled softly, finding it amusing how Yuzuki's face paled slightly. If that was a smile, she was afraid of what a grin looked like.

Kazumi laughed softly, doing a little curtsey, "Thank you."

"Our son is still getting ready, but when he is done, he will be joining us for tea in the west drawing room," Midori said, gesturing to where said place was located, "Do come this way, it's just through here." She led the way, Noboru at her side. Hayate and Kazumi followed after, Yuzuki's mother commenting on everything and anything they passed. The pinkette watched them go, sighing.

"Are you always so tense?" Ryou's sudden question caused Yuzuki to jump, turning to the man. She forgot he was there.

"Well… it's just that… this is a bit unusual for me," Yuzuki mumbled, scratching the tip of her nose. Ryou stared her other, wondering where he's seen her before. He briefly remembered Judai mention how he's seen a Yuko-look alike in town… Well, now that he thought about it, Yuzuki _did_ look a little like Yuko. He felt a wave of sadness wave over him for a second, reflecting in his eyes. Yuzuki must have noticed, because she gave him a questioning look.

Ryou cleared his throat slightly, "Really? And why is that?" Yuzuki gave him another look, before looking away.

"I'm not exactly used to suddenly being arranged to marry a completely stranger," She answered his question, to which Ryou smirked to.

"I believe not many people are," The butler chuckled. Yuzuki couldn't help but to smile a bit.

"Ryou! Quit slacking off and fetch us some tea!" Midori's familiar voice shouted, causing said man to frown.

"Well… duty calls," Ryou sighed, walking to what Yuzuki assumed was the direction of the kitchen. He paused, though, looking back at Yuzuki. "Relax," he repeated what he said earlier, "Judai is a good kid, granted a bit dense. In fact, I think you'll like him very much."

"H-How do you know that?" Yuzuki asked, trying not to blush. Nevermind that, how did he know that was what she was fretting about? After all, what if Judai and Yuzuki didn't like each other? They had to spend the rest of their lives together, didn't they? Still, Ryou didn't answer her question; he was already gone, disappearing behind the door. Yuzuki sighed, blowing her bangs out of her face. Like it mattered; they fell right back over her forehead. She turned her head, almost surprised to see a large black piano there. The pinkette walked over to it, playing a note. She smiled when it hummed nicely. Yuzuki had always loved the piano; it was the one – and only – think her mother approved of her doing.

Yuzuki looked down the hall her parents had disappeared down. When she saw no one, she turned back to the piano, playing a soft little melody. Unknown to her, Judai had walked into the room stopping when he saw Yuzuki. He felt his heart skip a beat, brown eyes slightly widening. The familiar mob of hot pink hair… Yuko's look alike? Was that who his fiancée was?

"Is that her?" Rei, having following Judai into the room, paused as well, fixing her eyes on Yuzuki. Judai only shrugged, leaning against the rail as he watched Yuzuki. The pinkette glanced around, though she didn't look up the stairs. When she saw no one, Yuzuki began to play a piece by Wada Kaoru, sitting down while doing so. A soft, sad smile graced Judai's face as memories replayed in his mind. Yuko could also play the piano, and even played songs similar to the one Yuzuki was currently playing.

Yuzuki was lost in her own world, letting her fingers work their magic on the piano. It sounded nice, Judai admitted to himself.

"Wow…" Rei shifted her gaze to Judai, seeing him smiling at Yuzuki's back. She smiled, too, patting his shoulder.

"You're right; she _is_ like Yuko." Judai blinked, looking down at her. But Rei was walking away, leaving Judai to stare after her. Even Rei admitted Yuzuki was similar to Yuko – and Rei had barely liked Yuko! Winged Kuriboh's happy cooing, though, knocked Judai out of his daydream. He looked at the Fairy that rested on his shoulder, seeing it smiling down at Yuzuki. Being a pro at Kuribohnese, he knew exactly what it was saying.

"Yes, she plays the piano quiet well…" His mother had gotten the piano for him, but Judai was never the type to sit still. He liked to be outside, to adventure the unknown and have all kinds of fun, heart-pumping action. Neither of his parents agreed to what Judai did, liked, or wanted, but when had they ever?

Near the end of the piece, Judai walked down the stairs, coming up behind Yuzuki. She had a smile on her face, watching her hands as they moved. Yuzuki noticed a shadow on one part of the piano, confusing her. Where did it come from? She turned her head, still playing, and gasped, jumping to her feet when she noticed someone was there, knocking the piano seat other.

"O-Oh!" Yuzuki held a hand to her mouth, blushing brightly. Before her stood a handsome young man, just as old as she was. He had sharp features, but a kind smile on his face. His two-toned brown hair was long and shaking, seeming to fan out at the back with pieces of it falling pass his jaw line. His eyes were the same color as the darker part of his hair, a chocolate brown color. He was wearing a black tuxedo that did him some justice; she could almost see how finely build he was under it. The one thing that stood out the most was his red tie, which he wore against his white dress shirt.

'Is this Judai? He's so handsome…'

"T-That was very rude of me!" Yuzuki bowed to the man, mostly because she wanted to hide her red face. "Do forgive me!"

"You play the piano well…" Judai chuckled softly. Yuzuki blushed even more – if that was possible.

"I'm really, very sorry for – oh." Yuzuki noticed she had knocked over the seat, moving to pick it back up. That's when she noticed something else. Blinking, she walked over to it. Instantly, Judai tensed. Yuzuki picked up the picture frame, staring down at it. Inside was the face of Judai, his arms around an equally handsome young man with teal hair and a very pretty girl with long, sandy brown-blonde hair. All three had a large, mischievous grin on their face, eyes closed. "You look very happy, Mr. Yuki…"

"Perhaps," Yuzuki jumped, looking over her shoulder. Judai was there – _right_ behind her. Yuzuki could almost _feel_ his front against her back, making her heart beat faster and her face to turn red again, "in view of the situation we're in… You could call me Judai?"

"Er, Y-Yes, um, Judai…" Judai had to admit; he liked how easily that rolled off her tongue. "I-I'm, um, Yuzuki, but I… er, bet you already knew that."

Gawd, Yuzuki hated how stupid she sounded.

Still, Judai barely noticed. He was staring down at the picture Yuzuki held in her hands, a soft, poignant smile on his face. "Oh, how terribly rude of me!" Yuzuki moved to place the picture back down, but Judai stopped her. He gently took her wrists in his hand, causing a small shiver to dance up Yuzuki's arm. With his other hand, he reached around her, taking the picture in his hands. Yuzuki was right; Judai _was_ nicely built. Her face turned bright red as he pressed slightly against her, feeling the muscles in his body working against her back.

"This is a picture of my two best friends…" Judai mumbled, though he sounded like he was in a trance, as if he was unaware of Yuzuki standing there, *practically* in his arms, "Johan," Judai pointed to the blunet, "and Yuko." He pointed to the ecruette, before sighing softly. "We used to have a lot of fun together… In fact, most of the time, I was found with them. Together, we used to explore everything anywhere. Yuko used to love going to the cemetery while Johan was just satisfied finding new Duel Spirits to hang out with…"

"… What happened to them?" Yuzuki asked, speaking in a whisper. Judai didn't answer for a moment, and Yuzuki wasn't sure if he would.

"They died," He finally sighed out, looking down at Yuzuki. "I can barely understand how it happened…" Judai shivered, and considering how close the two were, caused Yuzuki to shiver, too. "First it was Yuzuki… I'll never forget the sight of seeing her, eyes glazed out, mouth opened in a silent scream, body paler than usual… and there was just so much blood…" Yuzuki had to shiver there, feeling a bit queasy. Blood and her didn't exactly get along.

"You don't know what happened to her?"

"Everyone assumes it was suicide, but I'm convinced otherwise." Judai's eyebrows narrowed a bit as he frowned, "Yuu would never commit suicide; it was a coward's way out, and she wasn't a coward."

"… So you think someone murdered her?"

"… I'm not sure what I think…" Judai sighed, Yuzuki feeling it against her neck. Her face turned beat red as Goosebumps formed on her skin. "I took it hard, her death, but Johan had it worse… The next thing I know, he's gone. There had been reports that he killed himself, that he ran away, and some even said he made a deal with the devil to bring Yuu back to life." Yuzuki didn't miss the angry edge in his voice, "None of these wild acquisitions could be proven true, though, because his body was never found."

"But you don't think he ran away…" Yuzuki could tell by his voice; there was a certain tone to it, as if he couldn't believe these assumptions. And he honestly couldn't, nor did he.

"No, I don't." Yuzuki turned her head slightly, to see Judai's face. His face was set, but his eyes held so much pain and misery, Yuzuki pitied him. "They wouldn't do that, and I know this because I know _them_. Suicide and running away from their problems isn't their style; they both would have faced whatever was ailing them head-on…" Judai sighed softly, closing his eyes, "But… there's just little evidence to prove anything…"

"That's so sad…" Yuzuki mumbled, turning her head fully so her nose lightly touched his cheek

"Sad…" Judai opened his eyes, turning to look into her eyes. His brown eyes met Yuzuki's blue ones. A warm feeling enveloped him as he gave her a small smile. Yuzuki returned it, tilting her head to give it more of a cute look. Judai chuckled softly. "You have beautiful eyes, Yuzu…" She blushed brightly, wanting to look away, but Judai's gaze prevented her from doing so.

"Th-Thank you, Judai…"

"They say the eyes are the doorway to one's soul… Your eyes tell me you have a good one…" Unconsciously, Judai was leaning downward, closer and closer to Yuzuki's lips.

"Really…?" Yuzuki whispered softly, slowly closing her eyes as she leaned up to meet him halfway.

"Yes… Yuzuki could almost feel Judai's lips brush against hers. Just as they were about to meet…

"What in the _world_ is going on here?" Midori's sudden screeched made Yuzuki's heart leap – both from fright and the realization of what almost happened. Was she and Judai seriously about to…? Instantly, Judai backed away from Yuzuki, turning to face his mother. "You two shouldn't be _alone_ together! Here it is, almost time for the rehearsal, and you two are dilly-dallying!" She huffed, before storming away. Yuzuki, face a very b right red, hurried after her, head bowed. Judai watched her go, chuckling to himself.

'Did I honestly think I would hate her?' Judai asked himself, shaking his head. 'You two would probably be making fun of me… Right, Johan, Yuu?' He turned to look down at the picture in his hand, before gently setting it back on the table. His fingers brushed against the top of it as he walked after his mother and fiancée.

**-x- -x- -x-**

"Signora Matsumoto, from the top-na no ne. 'With this hand, I will lift your sorrows. You cup will never empty, for I will be your wine. With this hand, I will light your wait in darkness. With this ring, I ask you to be mine'-no ne." Yuzuki gulped slightly, nodding her head. The poor pinkette could barely say her vows! The Pastor's scary dark blue eyes were hard on her, not quite a glare but after three hours of the same thing, he was starting to get irritated. He nodded his head for Yuzuki to continue.

"Y-Yes, sir…" Yuzuki nodded her head, trying to fight down the blush threatening to appear. "With this candle…" She began, holding her unlit candlestick to the burning candle on the table in front of her, trying to light it. Hayate, Kazumi, Midori, Noboru, Rei, and Ryou watched, though, as the candle didn't light. Yuzuki tried another time, repeating her sentence, as she tried to get it lit. Unfortunately, it didn't.

"Should I go up there and do it for her?" Kazumi hissed in a whisper, sounding annoyed.

"Calm down, dear," Hayate said, but Kazumi clicked her tongue, shaking her head. Judai watched from the corner of his eye as his parents glared at Yuzuki, his butler and maid giving her sympathetic looks. Yuzuki sighed softly, shoulders sagging.

'What did Judai do to deserve this…?' Yuzuki asked herself, shaking her head slightly. She was a klutz, a screw-up. Judai deserved so much better than her. Cronos cleared his throat, grabbing her attention. Without her even realizing it, Yuzuki's candle had lit on fire.

"With this candle," Yuzuki bounced back up, looking proud of herself. The flame, however, disappeared, along with Yuzuki's pride. Guess she still can't do anything right… Everyone in the room, except Judai, Rei, and Ryou, groaned in dismay.

"Continue-no na ne!" Cronos barked, causing Yuzuki to flinch slightly. His eye twitched, though, when the doorbell rang.

"Get the door, Ryou," Noboru said, waving his hand to his butler. The navy blue-haired man nodded his head, silently excusing himself.

"Signora Matsumoto," Cronos sighed, looking at the pinkette, "Continue at the candle bit-no ne."

Before Yuzuki could, though, Ryou came back. "It's for Judai, sir," He said with a soft smirk. At the sound of his name, Judai turned his head.

"Hmph! Looks like we're early." A man with ebony hair and matching eyes grunted, walking into the room. Behind him, a pretty girl with long blonde hair and golden eyes followed. She smiled apologetically at Judai and Yuzuki's parents.

"We're sorry for interrupting the rehearsal."

Judai looked shocked.

"Manjoume! Asuka!" Judai nearly shouted their names, looking happy as can be. He rushed over to the two and greeted each in some sort of way. Yuzuki stared, a soft smile on her face. Judai was grinning like an idiot, but at last he was happy. She tensed, though, when Asuka shot her a look.

'What did I do wrong?'

Suddenly, Cronos' cane came down on Yuzuki's head, causing her to flinch. "Ow!"

"Pay attention-na no ne!" The blonde Pastor growled, glaring at Yuzuki. "May we _please_ continue now-no ne? Signore Yuki. Get. Back. Over. Here."

"Oops… Gotta go." Judai gave his friends a cheesy nervous smile, before jogging back over to Yuzuki, who was rubbing the top of her head.

"Let's try it again, Signora Matsumoto, shall we?" Cronos asked sternly, eyes practically burning holes in her head. Yuzuki gulped.

"Y-Yes, sir… Certainly…" Judai reached over, lighting her candle with his. Yuzuki sent him a thankful smile, before she took a deep breath and held her left hand up.

"Right." Cronos was definitely glaring now.

"Right…" Yuzuki breathed out, before gasping in realization. Her candle had switched sides. "Oh, right!" She switched the handle to her right hand, Rei and Ryou fetching seats for Asuka and Manjoume. "With this…" Cronos visibly twitched from irritation.

"_Hand_," He sighed out, rolling his eyes.

"With this hand –" Yuzuki held her hand out to Judai, who took it, "I… will…" Judai smiled encouragingly, distracting Yuzuki as she lost caught of how many steps she took. This caused her to walk right into the table, much to Cronos' annoyance. His cane came down and hit her on the head. "Ow!"

"Three steps, Signora Matsumoto, _Three_-no ne! Can't you count? Do you want to get married or not-no ne?" Cronos demanded, glaring at Yuzuki as she rubbed her head. His question, though, caught her off guard. Did she not want to get married to Judai? Her face turned bright red.

"No! No!" Yuzuki tried to defend herself, taking a small step back as she waved her hands in front of her.

"You don't?" Judai asked, looking surprised.

"N-No, no!" Yuzuki stuttered, turning to him. "I-I meant, no, I do not… not wish to be married." Even Yuzuki looked a little confused, "I mean, I want to be married, very much s-" Cronos' cane hit her head again.

"Pay attention-na no ne! Did you even remember to bring the ring?" The irritated Pastor asked.

"Ring?" Yuzuki mumbled, rubbing her head again. She swore, by the end of the rehearsal, she was going to lose all her brain cells. "Of course I have it." She reached into her dress' pocket, pulling it out. Everyone seemed to sigh in relief when she revealed the golden ring to them. Yuzuki's grip on it was a bit too tight, because it slipped out, bouncing away.

"Dropping the ring-na no ne!"

"Oh no! She's dropped the ring!"

"This girl doesn't _want_ to be married-no ne!" Cronos shouted, but Yuzuki ignored him. She slid to her knees, reaching for the ring that had rolled under Asuka's dress. The blonde gasped, turning to glare down at Yuzuki.

"Excuse me," Yuzuki mumbled, standing up and revealing the ring again, "I got it." Asuka gasped once more, staring down at her dress. Yuzuki had grabbed the ring, but dropped her candle in the process. "I-I'm sorry!" Yuzuki cried, looking for something to put the fire out.

"Get away from me!" Asuka screeched, shoving Yuzuki away. Everyone panicked, looking around for water. Cronos stared, unamused, as he closed his Bible, sighing.

"Out of the way!" Manjoume growled, stepping repeatedly on the fire. Judai looked around before grabbing someone's drink, splashing it's containments on the fire. Surprisingly, it went out.

"Enough-no ne!" Cronos cried, demanding everyone's attention. "Until Signora Matsumoto is properly prepared, a wedding is out of the question-no ne!" He stepped around the table, towards Yuzuki, who had landed painfully on the ground from when Asuka pushed her. "Young lady. Learn. Your. Vows," He spaced out the words, glaring down at her. Yuzuki looked around, taking in the disappointed, surprised, and sympathetic looks the others in the room were giving her.

Yuzuki looked at Judai, seeing him frowning, and felt extremely guilty and foolish. Quickly, Yuzuki climbed to her feet and fled the room.

"Well… _she's_ quiet the catch," Asuka grunted out sarcastically, staring down at her ruined dress. "And this was brand-new, too."

"I'm sure we have a few dresses you might like, dear," Midori sighed, rubbing her temples. "Judai, Rei, escort the lovely lady there, will you?"

"…" Judai continued to stare at the door Yuzuki disappeared through, frowning. He felt sorry for her… After all, with the Pastor's unnecessary bickering and constant hitting Yuzuki over the head piled over the stress and pressure of marriage, he was surprised he could keep his cool. "Yes, Mother…"

**-x- -x- -x-**

"Oh, Judai…" Yuzuki whispered softly, staring down at the river running under the bridge she was on. "I must seem like such a fool to you…" She sighed, turning her head. "How could this day get any worse?"

"Hear ye, hear ye! Rehearsal in ruins as Matsumoto girl causes chaos!" Yuzuki jumped at the loud voice, turning to see the town's crier ringing his golden bell, hollering about. Yuzuki listened as the man stared intently at her, sharing the news of how Yuzuki completely and utterly devastated the rehearsal for her marriage. She shook her head, turning to walk into the forest while throwing her arms into the air.

'Thank you, God! You have just proven me wrong!' Just what she needed: the whole town knowing she was a screw-up. She was going to be the laughing stock for the next week!

"… It shouldn't be all that difficult to begin with. It's just a few simple vows," Yuzuki told herself, looking at her hand, the hand Judai had touched earlier that day. She wondered what Judai thought of her now, but at the same time, was too scared to actually want to know. "With this hand… I will take your wine – no," Yuzuki scuffed, shaking her head as she walked deeper into the forest.

'Concentrate, Yuzu… You can do this!'

Right? Of course she could!

"With this hand, I will cup your – whoa!" Yuzuki cried as she stropped over a root, falling painfully on the ground. "… Ouch."

'Well… that was smooth!'

"Oh, the pain…" Yuzuki picked herself up, trying to remember the correct words. All she could see, though, was Judai's handsome face. Oh, Judai… what had he done to deserve such a clumsy fiancée?

'That Asuka lady… She'd probably make a better wife than me…' Yuzuki frowned bitterly at the thought. _Prove them wrong!_ She wanted to…

"With this… With this candle, I will… I will…" Yuzuki tapped her forehead slightly, walking deeper into the forest. It was at the tip of her tongue! She flinched, though, when an image of Asuka's dress catching on fire entered her mind. Right… that's what happened. "I will set your friend on fire." Yuzuki dropped to the ground, staring up at the sky. It's no use… No matter what she did, or how hard she tried, she was never going to get this right. Yuzuki groaned at the thought, closing her eyes.

There he was… Judai. Yuzuki smiled at the image of him in her head, seeing him smile back. Oh, what she wouldn't give just to be back in his arms… Opening her eyes, Yuzuki pulled out the golden ring, looking it over.

'Come on, Yuzu! You _can_ do this! Never say never; never give up! Do it for Judai! Do it to see him smile at you – _for_ you!' Filled with new confidence, Yuzuki sat up, a large smile set on her face.

"With this hand, I will lift your sorrows!" That sounded right… In fact, it was! "Your cup will never be empty, for I will be your wine!" Yuzuki held the ring up in the air, seeing the moonlight reflect off of it. She smiled, flipping the ring into the air and catching it with ease.

'I _can_ do this!'

"With this candle," Yuzuki tore off a small portion of a branch, pressing it against another, as if to light a candle, "I will light your way in darkness!" Yuzuki tossed the 'candle' aside, looking around. She barely noticed all the Ritual Ravens that seemed to appear out of nowhere. Yuzuki looked down, noticing a few branches reaching out of the ground. "With this ring," Yuzuki fell to her knees in front of a particular branch, placing the ring on it as she would a person's finger, "I ask you… to be mine!"

Yuzuki sat back, still smiling. Never before had she felt so accomplished! The pinkette reached for the ring, before she froze. Why did her so-call branch look like a hand…? The Ritual Ravens cawed ominously as the wind suddenly picked up. Yuzuki looked around, staring at the Ravens in wonder. Her heart started to beat faster, feeling as if the forest was holding its breath. It was quiet… too quiet. Yuzuki didn't even notice her 'branch' twitching.

'W-What's going on?' Yuzuki nervously asked herself, 'Why are they so many Ravens?' That thought, and everything else, flew from her mind when she felt something grab her wrist. Suddenly, her arm was jerked downwards, disappearing into a whole where the 'branch' had originally been. 'What the -?' Yuzuki panicked, leaning back and trying to steal her arm back. The Ritual Ravens went crazy, cawing up a storm and flying around like rabid bats. Yuzuki managed to pull her arm out of the soil, taking with it whatever took her arm.

Oh… it was just a skeleton's arm… A skeleton's arm? Yuzuki yelped, jerking her arm roughly to try and get it off. Suddenly, she was sent flying backwards, landing painfully on her back.

"Ouch…" The pinkette mumbled, sitting up. She looked at her arm, gasping at what she saw. The skeleton's arm… it was still holding onto her wrist! Doesn't this thing ever give up? Yuzuku stumbled to her feet, shaking her arm violently. To her surprise, the boney arm let go. It fell away from her and to the ground, twitching ever so slightly. Suddenly, the ground in front of her cracked, catching her attention. Yuzuki paled when a pale arm shot out from the ground, clawing its way out of the hole. Before her, a figure rose.

Yuzuki learned that the figure was a (dead) man. A tall one, wearing a dusty old navy blue tuxedo, it having tears here and there, with chunks of it – and his _skin_ – missing! Yuzuki almost fainted when she saw the man's rips, as it someone had taken a bite right out of the man's side. Through the tears on his left leg, Yuzuki saw that it was free of any skin – and muscle, for that matter. His face, though, was hidden by leaves, a branch somehow perfectly balanced on his head. The man reached up, pulling it off. The pinkette gasped when she saw his face – and even if he was dead, she could still recognized him! His face was still flawless, like in that picture Judai had, and untouched by dead. His eyes were a celadon green color, having a certain bright hue that Yuzuki's eyes could never have (even though he was dead). His hair was long and shaggy, still the same teal color as in Judai's picture.

Johan smiled down at Yuzuki, holding his (only) arm out. "I do," He whispered sweetly, an almost cute smile on his face. It _would_ be cute… if he didn't appear from the ground and looked like a zombie! Yuzuki's heart skipped a beat, before she tore off down the lane. Johan pouted, but he raced after her nonetheless, picking his arm up in the process. Multiple times, Yuzuki fell to the ground and hit her head – against rocks, trees, the ground, anything! – but she'd get right back up, ignoring how her blood was trickling down her face and seeping into her eye, nearly leaving her blind! Yuzuki rubbed the blood from her eyes, looking around wildly. She had to get away from him – that's all that mattered! She had to get away from the zombie-like Johan!

"Ouch!" Yuzuki cried when her head collided with concrete, leaving her dazed. Blinking, she noticed that she ran into a tombstone… and right beside the tombstone was – oh, dear Gawd – another zombie. She had light grayish-yellowish brown hair that cascaded down her backed, reaching her hips, with bangs curving to the left side of her face, nearly covering her cobalt blue eye. She was wearing a form-fitting black dress, it reaching her mid-thighs and dipping low enough to see her cleavage, a white X across her chest, connecting to the white seams running down from her shoulders. She wore black socks that reached just below her dress, the ends of them made with white lace, and black boots almost as dark as her socks, reaching her knees. Her once beautiful dress had rips and tears in it, looking dusty and old, the bottoms of her wrists stripped of their skin, along with the front of her neck and collarbone.

"Hey," The zombie greeted casually, leaning coolly against the tombstone as she stared down Yuzuki, large grin on her face. That grin, it had a sort of mischievous hint to it that Yuzuki saw before… With a gasp, she recognized who this zombie was! It was Yuko, Judai's other dead friend!

Speaking of the dead, Johan was catching up. Yuzuki looked back, seeing Johan racing towards them. With a cry, she hurried to her feet and ran right by Yuko, who hummed as she watched her go.

"Not very big on manners, is she?" Yuko giggled as Johan passed by, stilling chasing Yuzuki. The ecruette was confused as to what was going on, but turned to follow in on the chase.

Yuzuki had manage to make it to the bridge, the town just beyond that. If she could outrun them for just a few more minutes, she'd be home-free! But as fate would have it, the Ritual Ravens caught up with Yuzuki, nearly scaring the girl to death as they screeched loudly, flocking about. Yuko fell to her knees, covering her head. When she heard they were gone and all was quiet, she got up on her hands and knees. The pinkette gasped at what she saw.

"Don't you dare laugh when the hearse goes by, for you may be the next to die!" Yuko whispered lowly in a sing-along voice, grinning widely at Yuzuki, "They wrap you up in a big white sheet, from the top of your head right down to your feet!" She was sitting on the stone wall of the bridge, her legs crossed at the knees, her elbow on her knee, chin on the back of her hand as she stared Yuzuki right in the eye, "They pack you up in a big black box, and cover you up with dirt and rocks! All goes well for about a week, but then your coffin begins to leak."

"N-No…" Yuzuki crawled back, scared as to what Yuko was saying. Was she out of her mind or something? Yuko tilted her head, that same large, scary grin on her face as a low chuckle left her.

"The worms crawl in, the worms crawl out, the worms play pinochle on your snout." Still in that sing-along voice, Yuko fell to the ground on her hands and knees, crawling closer to Yuzuki. "They eat your eyes, they eat your nose, they eat the jelly between your toes!" Yuzuki whimpered again, her back hitting the wall of the bridge. Yuko's grin, if possible, grew. "A big green worm with rolling eyes crawls in your stomach and out your eyes." Yuko's slim fingers ran up Yuzuki's legs, poking her stomach, before touching right beside her eye, "Your stomach turns a slimy-green, and pus pours out like whipped cream!" Yuzuki felt her stomach church at the thought, feeling sick and light-headed. Yuko crawled over Yuzuki, reaching forward to caress her face with her cold hand. Her grin dimmed down a few notches as she looked the pinkette over, leaning closer to her face.

"W-Wha…?" Yuzuki wanted to ask, but couldn't. Yuko's face was dangerously close to hers, her breath nearly touching Yuzuki's lips. With another whimper, Yuzuki turned her head, closing her eyes tightly.

Yuko chuckled, leaning towards Yuzuki's ear, "You spread it out on a slice of bread – and that's what you eat when you are _dead_!" Yuzuki wanted to puke. In fact, she could even taste it in her mouth! With a groan, she wildly lashed out, successfully knocking Yuko away from her as she stumbled to her feet. Yuko just laughed her head off, holding her stomach.

"Y-You're mad…!" Yuzuki whispered in a terrified voice, staring down at the laughing corpse.

"Yes, and you're about to die." Yuko smirked up at Yuzuki, leaning back on her arms with her legs curled towards her. Yuzuki was confused as to what Yuko meant, and horribly terrified by the mere thought. Yuzuki didn't like the way Yuko's eyes glimmered as Yuzuki backed away from her, right into the arms of Johan. Yuzuki shivered, desperately wishing she was back in Judai's arms. Judai was so warm and smelled so lovely; Johan was ice cold and smelled of death and decay. Johan spun Yuzuki around, holding her by the waist. The pinkette whimpered as Yuko sniggered.

'Oh, my goodness… What's going to happen now?'

Yuzuki's eyes were closing as her mind suddenly went numb. She could feel unconsciousness creeping in on her… or was that the maggots that infested Johan's body?"

"You may kiss the bride."

When Yuzuki heard Yuko utter these words, when she saw Johan leaning forward to claim her lips, she couldn't help but to faint.

**-x- -x- -x-**

Johan stared down at the unconscious Yuzuki in her arms, surprised.

"She fainted!" Yuko laughed, an arm around her stomach as she pointed up at Johan and Yuzuki. "Wow, Johan! You made her faint! Damn, you're just that scary! Hahaha!" But that wasn't why Johan was surprised. Now that he got a good, clear look at Yuzuki's face, he realized just how alike Yuko and Yuzuki looked. He frowned softly. Why? Why did they have to look alike? It brought back painful memories, but Johan would be damned it he let Yuko know he was hurt.

"Oh, please." Johan rolled her eyes, slipping an arm under Yuzuki's knees and behind her shoulders. With that, he picked her up bridle-style, glaring down at Yuko. "If anything, it was that song of yours that scared her."

"Aww, I was just trying to have some fun~" Yuko giggled, standing up and dusting her dress off. "I mean, if she couldn't handle a simple cute song, what makes you think she can handle the rest of the undead?" As she dusted herself off, she caught sight of something a bit more interesting.

Johan just clicked his tongue, turning his back to Yuko. Yuko barely noticed, though, as she stared at her wrists. She narrowed her eyebrows, trying to think. What happened? Right before she died, she was getting dressed... and when she woke up, she was in a coffin. Everything else in between was a blur. "Let's just go."

"Hm?" Yuko looked up, watching as Johan departed. She frowned, hands on her hips. Didn't _she_ get a 'hello'? A 'I missed you' or something? You would figure, after a few months of not seeing each other, Johan would be more caring or concerned towards her and not that unconscious little twit in his arms.

"Men…" With a huff, Yuko followed after him… completely unaware of a pair of eyes watching as they two left, completely shocked with what was going on.

**-x-**

That awesome song of Yuko's? I so don't own it :3 Don't ask me who does, though, 'cause I can't remember where I found it at xD I mean, if I wasn't so lazy, I _would_ google it... but I'm cool :D  
RAWR! Bow down before Tek-Tek's awesome yuri obession O: ... xD *if yer takin' any of this seriously, you need to lighten up O: Or, before you complain, you see that pwetty little blue arrow button up at the left side of the computer? Click it and leave :3*  
Oh! xD Tek-Tek learned a new word! O: It's 'ecru'! xD Tis a pretty little word that describes Yuko's hair perfectly~... sorta xD  
Buhbai~


	4. Remains Of The Day!

NOEZ! DDDx Sky-chan, don't EVAR mention that fail site in Tek-Tek-sama's presence! EVAR! ;~; That site fails beyond belief… Tek-Tek hates that site with a passion D: Oh, and by the by, it's apparently a real song :3 The Hearse Song – Anonymous (though, I heard the version by Joe Stone on YouTube xD)  
**Disclaimer:**BEWARE! This story has mainly two Mary-Sues, Yuzuki and Yuko, that Tek-Tek owns! RAWR! O: … xD She doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!GX or Corpse Bride! ;D

**Duet III:  
****Remains Of The Day!**

"Is it still alive?" Yuko grumbled moodily, staring distastefully at Yuzuki's unconscious body.

"She's not an 'it', Yuu," Johan huffed, sending Yuko a glare.

"Blegh." Yuko rolled her eyes, crossing her arms and walking away.

"Hm? Where are you going?" Johan asked curiously, watching the ecruette.

"_Away _from the living thing," Yuko tossed over her shoulder, waving.

'I can't stand how you're fawning over her; it's annoying.'

"She has a name, you know." Johan gave Yuko a weird look, raising an eyebrow.

'Why are you acting so weird? It's your fault to begin with!'

"Like you know it," Yuko snorted.

'Stupid rainbow-loving, unicorn-chasing, childish little…'

"Still… she's my wife." Johan shook his head at Yuko's behavior.

'Unlike you, you demonic, mischievous, little devil from hell…'

Yuko grunted softly, crossing her arms and turning her back to Johan, nose to the air. Johan's eyebrow narrowed a bit in annoyance, turning his head away from the ecruette. He didn't exactly get Yuko's naïve behavior at times, nor did he understand how he put up with it.

"Whatever." Johan looked back at Yuko, to see she was making a face, sticking her tongue out while pointing to the back of her throat. "I just don't want to catch anything that… _thing _may have." Johan bristled, growling softly. Yuko was already walking away, though, arms still crossed.

"What's with her?" Johan grumbled softly, mostly to himself.

"Oh, men are so dense…" Tome mumbled, shaking her head. Johan turned to her, confused, but the brunette just giggled. The blunet turned, though, when he heard Yuzuki groan softly.

"Well, well! Look what we have here!" Johan heard a familiar voice, turning his head and was almost surprised at what he saw. A man with gray hair was walking over to them, his blue eyes on Yuzuki. "A new arrival!" Edo paused, though, when he noticed Johan staring at him weirdly. "What? Do I have something on my face, Johan?"

"E-Edo… you're dead."

Edo raised an eyebrow, "Yes, thank you for pointing out the obvious."

"I-I mean…" Johan continued to blink at the man, who barely looked any older than Johan - in fact, Johan was sure he was younger! Edo just smiled mysteriously.

"You know how it is; get the wrong person mad, and bam – the next thing you know, you're dead." Edo shrugged indifferently, hands in his silky white tuxedo's pockets. Johan felt slightly irritated. How could Edo be so care-free about being dead? Johan would give _anything _to be alive again! "Anywho, moving on…" Edo's eyes held a questioned as he turned them back to Yuzuki.

"… She must have fainted," Johan answered Edo's silent question, resting a hand on Yuzuki's forehead. Yuzuki groggily opened her bright blue eyes, trying to focus them. "Are you alright?" Yuzuki shook her head, trying to clear it. She blinked her eyes, looking around.

"Wh… What happened?" Yuzuki asked, slowly sitting up.

"Hm? Whoa, looks like we got ourselves a breather!" Edo laughed softly, before being shoved away by Tome.

"Oooh~" The brunette cooed, taking Yuzuki's appearance in, "Does she have a dead brother?"

"_She's still soft," _White Magician Pikeru mumbled, poking Yuzuki's stomach. The pinkette scrambled away from the undead people and Duel Spirits, whimpering softly as her back hit a counter.

_"A toast, then!"_ Yuzuki turned her head, seeing the Duel Spirits of Second Goblin and Giant Orc clapping their mugs together. Second Goblin started to gulp his drink down, before Giant Orc pulled the wooden club wedged in his torso out, moving his cup so Second Goblin's drink poured into his mug. He gulped it down as Second Goblin grabbed the club from Giant Orc, hitting Giant Orc over the head with it. The giant ogre fell to the ground, a lump forming on his head. _"To the newlyweds."_

"Newlyweds?" Yuzuki repeated, confused as Second Goblin smiled towards her and Johan, shoving the club back into his torso.

"Well…" Johan started, walking towards Yuzuki. She tensed, watching Johan closely. "In the forest, you said your vows very perfectly." Johan held his hand out, and Yuzuki saw he was wearing her ring on his finger.

"I did?" Yuzuki questioned, before it hit her. She remembered everything: ruining her rehearsal, walking into the forest, saying her vows, and being chased by zombified Johan and Yuko. "I did…" Yuzuki turned, falling to her knees… Well, she tried to, but the counter was in the way. Instead, though, she pounded her head repeatedly against it, "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up…!"

"Bonjour-de aru!" A new voice sounded as an undead waiter walked over, carrying a silver plate that had a head on it. Yuzuki winced as large bugs crawled under the head, picking it up and jumping off the platter, waddling over to the pinkette. "My name is Napoleon, and I'm the head-waiter-de aru!" He greeted, chuckling at the pun. Yuzuki, on the other hand, didn't laugh; she gasped, jumping away from the head.

'This can_not_ be happening!'

"I'll be creating your wedding feast-de aru!"

"Wedding feast?" Someone exclaimed behind her. Yuzuki turned around, just in time to catch Johan's eye as it popped out from its socket, a slimy green maggot revealing itself from behind it.

"_A big green worm with rolling eyes crawls in your stomach and out your eyes!"_ Was that true? Did this worm-looking maggot crawl from Johan's stomach and out his _eye_? Did that mean everything else Yuko mention was true? Where worms going to each her eyes, her nose, and the _jelly between her toes_? That's disgusting!

'Oh dear… Someone wake me up!' Yuko watched from the stage as Yuzuki paled even more, almost looking dead, _almost _fitting in with them. She glared at Yuzuki, annoyed. The pinkette shouldn't be here, she didn't belong with the dead.

Johan covered his eye socket, taking his eyeball back from the ready-to-faint Yuzuki. "Maggots," He chuckled, rolling his other eye. Yuzuki's had enough, she decided. She backed away from Johan, right into another undead man.

"Hey!"

Yuzuki mumbled an apology, stumbling away from him, too, tripping over her feet and falling to her knees, catching herself by grabbing onto the table Second Goblin was standing on (considering how small he was).

"Are you alright?" Johan asked again, concerned as he took a step towards her.

"S-Stay away!" Yuzuki shouted, hurrying to her feet. Everyone in the small pub stopped what they were doing, turning to look at Yuzuki. Second Goblin was talking to a waiter, asking for more drinks with his back to Yuzuki. "I got a –" Yuzuki reached for the club lodged in him, tugging. "I got a –" She repeated, still trying to get the club out. Getting fed up, Yuzuki jerked hard, pulling Second Goblin off his feet. "I got a… dwarf." Yuzuki stared at Second Goblin for a short moment, before deciding to just go with it. "And I'm not afraid to use him!"

'She's an idiot!' Yuko growled to herself, smacking her forehead. 'Johan, you sure know how to pick 'em!' … Does that mean Yuko's an idiot, too? Yuko dragged her hand over her eyes, sighing softly. What exactly happened between her and Johan, anyway? And even if it were something so bad, so drastic, can't they get over it and still be friends? No… Yuko didn't want to be friends with Johan… She turned her head, frowning.

"I want questions – now!"

"Answers," Second Goblin corrected, looking back at Yuzuki. She blushed, realizing her mistake. _"I think you mean _answers_."_

"Thank you. Yes, answers. I need answers!" Yuzuki looked around, wondering where to start. "What's going on? Where am I?" Yuzuki paused when her eyes met Johan's. Even if he was dead, his eyes were breath-taking and beautiful.

"_There had been reports that he killed himself, that he ran away, and some even said he made a deal with the devil to bring Yuu back to life. None of these wild acquisitions could be proven true, though, because his body was never found."_

Judai said Johan's body was missing, so why was he here? Well, duh; he's dead!

"Whatever happened to you?" Yuzuki asked instead, watching as Johan's eyes widened a bit, confused. Did she know him? He's never seen her in his life!

"Well…" Johan scratched the back of his head, "That's kind of a long story…" It caught Yuko's attention, though. Yuzuki wanted to know what happened? Yuko wanted to know, too! A small smirk graced her lips.

"What a story it is!" Yuko laughed from her place on stage. Everyone turned to look at her, questioning the smirk on her face. A spotlight turned on, the lights dimming a bit. "A tragic tale of romance!" Yuko threw a hand in the air, "Passion!" Her hands flew to her chest, covering her 'heart', "… And a murder most foul," Yuko scuffed softly, shaking her head.

'Murder?' Johan asked himself bitterly, a small frown on his face. 'How does Yuu know about my murder? And why isn't she mentioning her suicidal actions? What's she up to, anyway?'

"This is gonna be good," Second Goblin whispered, causing Yuzuki to look at him. She gasped, dropping the Fiend when she realized she was still holding him. Skeletons filed in around Yuko as she pushed herself off the wall, hand on her hip.

"Hit it, boys," She told them, to which they started to beat beats on each other. Yuko walked up to three skeletons beside her, knocking her knuckles against the first two's heads before running her fingers down the last skeleton's ribcage. A piano started to sound as Yuko and the skeletons snapped their fingers to their catchy beat.

_[Yuko:]  
__Hey  
__Give me a listen, you corpses of cheer  
_'_Least those of you who still got an ear  
__I'll tell you a story, make a skeleton cry  
__It's for our own jubuliciously lovely new bride_

Yuzuki blushed brightly as Yuko gestured towards her, the spotlight switching to her. Yuko jumped off the stage, encouraging everyone to join in.

_[Undead:]  
__Die, die, we all pass away  
__But don't wear a frown 'cause it's really okay  
__You might try to hide and you might try to play  
__But we all end up the remains of the day_

Yuko's eyes met Yuzuki's as she passed her, walking towards Johan. The pinkette tensed at the gaze. Despite the smirk on her face, she was giving off bad vibes. Yuzuki watched as everyone sand and snapped their fingers, before she turned to find a way out. Edo stopped her, though, grabbing her arm and pulling her back by his side. Yuko held her hand out to Johan, a soft smile on his face. It was hard for Johan to resist it.

"What are you doing?" Johan asked softly as Yuko took him back to the stage.

"She wants to know about you, doesn't she?" Yuko mumbled, trying to not sound bitter, "Well… let's tell her our story." Johan didn't miss the sad tone in Yuko's voice and couldn't turn down her proposal. Instead, he tightened his grip on her hand.

_[Undead:]  
__Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
__Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_[Yuko:]  
__Well, our boy was a cutie known for miles around_

Yuzuki turned her head, seeing Johan and Yuko on the stage together. Yuko was smirking at Johan, circling behind him.

_[Johan:]  
__When a mysterious stranger came into town_

Johan took Yuko's hand, spinning her around before the two stood side by side, holding hands. Johan smirked, looking down at Yuko.

_[Johan:]  
__She's pretty good lookin'_

Yuko tilted her head to the side, returning Johan's smirk with one of her own. Their eyes connected for barely a second, before Yuko held the back of her hand beside her mouth, talking mainly to the audience.

_[Yuko:]  
__But down on her cash_

_[Johan:]  
__And our poor little devil, she fell hard and fast_

Johan pulled Yuko to him, the ecruette falling into his arms as Johan bent her back, the two looking deep in each other's eyes. Yuzuki was confused. Were they talking about themselves? Was… Johan and Yuko in love? That just doesn't make sense! Johan pulled Yuko back up to her feet, letting go of her. Yuko immaturely crossed her arms, puffing her cheeks out.

_[Yuko:]  
__But his daddy said 'no'_

Johan chuckled at her behavior, shaking his head.

_[Johan:]  
__They just couldn't cope_

Johan and Yuko looked at each other, speaking in unison.

_[Johan & Yuko:]  
__So our lovers came up with a plan to elope_

Before Yuzuki knew it, everyone was singing again.

_[Undead:]  
__Die, die, we all pass away  
__But don't wear a frown 'casue it's really okay  
__You might try to hide and you might try to pray  
__But we all end up the remains of the day_

Even though everyone was having a good time, Yuzuki could see how tense Johan was and how sad Yuko seemed. It the two were to be wed… then why weren't they? They both were (un)dead, and Johan's parents couldn't say a thing now… What was stopping them?

_[Undead:]  
__Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
__Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

The lights suddenly went out, though the skeletons were still seen. They walked out, and Yuko was curious as to how they knew where they were going. They stropped loudly, yet musically; it was like every time they moved, a musical note would sound. Yuzuki watched as they dissembled themselves, getting back together to create different instruments, still sounding to their beat.

"Yeah… C'mon, boys, pick it up!" Yuzuki jumped when she heard Yuko's voice behind her, before someone grabbed her arms. That someone spun her around and danced with her. Yuzuki managed to see Yuko's cobalt blue eyes and mischievous smirk on her face, before the ecruette tossed her to the skeletons. Yuzuki gasped when she fell against a skeleton playing another one's ribcage as a pair of saxophones. She jumped away from them, flinching when trumpets sounded in her ear. Turning her head, she came face to face with a skeleton playing another one as a trumpet, making her head spin a bit. She backed away, hitting a skeleton that was using another one's legs as a stringed instrument.

'There are… too many skeletons!'

Yuko saw Yuzuki's eyes spinning slightly and laughed, appearing in front of the mildly scared Yuzuki. Before she could do a thing, though, Johan appeared and took Yuzuki from Yuko. The ecruette pouted, before a skeleton offered to dance with her.

Johan tried to dance with Yuzuki, but as panicked as she was, could barely keep up. She kept stumbling over nothing, stepping on Johan's feet and mumbling loud apologies. Johan chuckled softly, tilting Yuzuki's head up a notch to look into his face, "Relax, will you? No one is going to hurt you."

'No one? Does your crazy fiancée count?'

"Yuu won't hurt you, either, no matter how mad she is." Could Johan read her mind? How did he know she was a bit… on-edge because of Yuko? "Oh, and ignore that silly song she sang. It was simple Yuko being Yuko."

"… Are you a mentalist or something?" Yuzuki asked, actually looking a bit serious. Johan smirked, spinning Yuzuki by the tip of her fingers as he disappeared back into the dark, but not before whispering in her ear.

"Something like that." Yuzuki shivered. As sudden as the lights went out, they came back on. Yuzuki found herself still by Edo's side, where she was when the lights went out, Johan and Yuko still on stage.

_[Yuko:]  
__So they conjured up a plan to meet late at night  
__They told barely a soul, kept the whole thing tight_

_[Johan:]  
__Her mother's wedding dress fit like a glove  
__You don't need much when you're really in love_

Johan gestured to Yuko, who did a twirl, showing off her 'wedding dress'. Yuzuki blinked her eyes, resisting the urge to raise an eyebrow. That barely qualified as a wedding dress… In fact, Yuzuki was quiet sure wearing a gothic lolita dress _wasn't_ a wedding dress.

_[Yuko:]  
__Except for a few things, so we were told  
L__ike the family jewels and a satchel of gold_

_[Johan:]  
__Then next to the graveyard by the old oak tree  
__On a dark foggy night at a quarter to three  
__He was ready to go, but where was she?_

Yuko knitted her eyebrows together, her lips pressed to a thin line. Johan barely casted her a look. They both looked confused, hurt, sad, and even… miserable?

_[Undead:]  
__And then?_

Everyone around Yuzuki asked, seeming to hold their breaths (wait… no, that's the wrong concept, considering how they didn't need to breath).

_[Johan:]  
__He waited_

'Did he?'

_[Undead:]  
__And then?_

_[Johan:]  
__There in the shadows, was it his gal?_

'Of course it wasn't… she was dead in her bathtub.'

_[Undead:]  
__And then?_

Even Yuzuki was tensely waiting for the answer, anxious to know what happened. Johan placed a hand on his chest, where his heart was.

_[Johan:]  
__He felt his heart beat loud…_

_[Undead:]  
__And then?_

Yuko looked at Johan from the corner of her eye, an unreadable expression on her face. Johan's eyes darkened as he turned his head away, seeming to glare at the ground. Yuko knew what happened next; Johan told her about it, when they shared a dance right before Yuko went to scare Yuzuki. And with his explanation came the knowledge that Yuko wasn't going to like Yuzuki. Not. One. Bit.

_[Yuko:]  
__And then, baby, everything went black_

'Yeah… tell me about it.' Johan jumped off the stage, disappearing into the crowd. Yuko picked up where Johan left off, hand on her hip as she stared out over the crowd. Yuzuki turned her head, trying to see where Johan ran off to.

_[Yuko:]  
__Now when he opened his eyes, he was dead as dust  
__Jewels were missing and his heart was bust  
__So he made a vow lying under that tree  
__That he'd wait for his true love to come set him free  
__Always waiting for someone to ask for his hand  
__When here comes YOU_

Yuzuki was shocked. When did Yuko get to her? Why didn't she notice? _How_couldn't she notice when Yuko grabbed her hands? The ecruette spun Yuzuki around, pushing her towards Johan. The blunet caught the pinkette's hands, spinning the two around. Bad enough Yuzuki's head was already spinning, but all the extra motion was making her see double. Johan's wrist dislocated itself, and Yuzuki was sent stumbling backwards. Thankfully, Edo caught her and kept her steady on her feet.

_[Yuko:]  
__To take care of my man  
__You vowed forever to be by his side  
__And that's our story for our new bride!_

Yuko's disappearing and reappearing act was getting annoyed. She was back on the stage, holding her hands out above her. She fell into the crowd, who carried her around, singing themselves.

_[Undead:]  
__Die, die, we all pass away  
__But don't wear a frown 'cause it's really okay  
__You might try to hide and you might try to pray  
__But we all end up the remains of the day!_

Yuzuki snapped her fingers, swaying with the others, as she slowly backed away. She noticed Yuko in Edo's arms, setting her down on her feet. The two exchanged a few words, before Yuko gave Edo a small, almost tired smile. With a soft sigh, Yuko disappeared up a flight of stairs and through a door, not looking back. Yuzuki quickly followed, hoping it was a way out. If following the loony corpse meant getting out of the pub, she would follow Yuko to the ends of the afterlife!

**-x- -x- -x-**

Daitokuji coughed loudly, shivering at the coldness of the night. Pharaoh mewed softly, rubbing against the man as they waited for the Matsumotos to finish.

_"__Are you alright?" _Pegasus asked, looking at Daitofuji. He smiled, nodding his head. Judai stared at the man, concerned about his well-being.

"Get away from the window, Judai," Midori said, to which her son nodded his head to.

"Rei, do you think you can get that man a blanket?" Judai asked the maid softly, turning his head towards the window to indicate who he was talking about. Rei smiled at Judai, touched by his worry about a stranger, before quickly running off to do as told.

"Oh, I'm sure she'll be back soon. She's not one to stay out long in the dark," Kazumi informed with a soft giggle.

"Why doesn't she stay out after dark?" Manjoume, for the sake of a conversation, asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, when she was a small girl, Yuzu followed a Duel Spirit out into the forest. What she didn't know was that the Duel Spirit had a tendency to gobble up whoever followed it – oh, don't worry, she's fine, as you can guess," Hayate chuckled as Judai's eyes widened in shock and concern. He's never heard of such a Duel Spirit! "Another Duel Spirit – Dryad, I believe her name is – managed to save Yuzu and lead her back home."

"This is why I disapprove of those pesky little buggers," Kazumi growled, eyes narrowing.

"Oh, you don't know how much we agree on that…" Midori trailed off, sending Judai a stern look. The brunet innocently turned his head the other way. Before anymore could be said, there was a knock at the door.

"Enter," Noboru said simply. Asuka walked into the room, Ryou following soon after.

"Ah, Madam Asuka." Midori smiled at the lovely lady, who kindly returned it, "I trust the room and spare clothes are to your likings."

"Yes, they are, thank you. You are a most gracious hostess." Asuka walked deeper into the room, "I don't want to be the bearer of bad news, but I'm afraid it's something you must all hear."

"Bad news? What bad news?" Noboru questioned, eyeing Asuka.

"Ryou." Asuka gestured to the man, who nodded his head and motioned for the town's crier to enter the room. "Would you please repeat tonight's headliner for us?"

The man nodded his head, before cupping the side of his mouth with one hand while jingling his bell with his other. He hollered, "Here ye, here, ye!" Judai flinched, rubbing his ears. Manjoume glared at the man, annoyed. "Matsumoto Yuzuki seen this night in the arms of a mysterious man with an equally mysterious woman standing by. The teal-haired unknown man, brownish-yellow haired woman, and Ms. Matsumoto slipped into the night!" Judai tensed greatly, but not because Yuzuki was 'with' another man.

'Yuu had abnormally colored hair, and that sounds kind of like it… and Johan… he has teal-ish hair… Could – no.' Judai turned his head to the side, eyes casted downwards. 'Yuu is dead, and Johan… isn't the only one man with teal hair.'

The crier stopped jingling his bell, lowering his voice, "And now for the weather. Scattered showers followed by –"

"That will do, thank you," Asuka interrupted the man, who nodded before following Ryou as the butler escorted him out.

"Mystery man and woman? She doesn't even _know_any other man or woman!" Kazumi babbled, fretting as the Yukis narrowed their eyebrows into glares.

"So you thought," Manjoume sneered, rolling his eyes, "Well, as much fun as this sounds, I'm heading off to bed." With that, he stood up and walked out the door.

"I think I will, too." Asuka turned to follow the raven-haired man, before pausing and looking back at the Yukis, "Please feel free to call me if you need help with -" Her golden eyes met Judai's brown gaze as she smiled. She even batted her eyelashes slightly, something the Asuka Judai knew would never do! "- anything." With that, she walked out, closing the door behind her. Judai had to raise an eyebrow at Asuka's strange behavior, not sure whether to be confused or scared.

'She's been acting weird all day… Well, I haven't seen her in a good while, I suppose…' Everyone changes in their life… right?

"Good heavens, Noboru, what will we do?" Midori asked, standing up to fetch herself more tea.

"Fetch me musket," Noboru answered, eyes narrowed.

"Musket?" Judai exclaimed, eyes widening. "Father, is that _really_ necessary?"

"Relax, son. It's for her own good," Noboru insisted, shaking his hand dismissively to Judai. He stood up, reaching for the long gun over the fireplace, "It'll teach that man of her's a lesson; you shouldn't steal someone else's wife!"

"Well… at least the musket's not for Yuzu…" Judai mumbled, sighing softly.

"Hayate, do something!" Kazumi hissed, elbowing the man.

"Oh, er, um!" Hayate jumped to his feet, grabbing the musket from Noboru. He laughed nervously as Noboru glared viciously at him, "The man probably had a slow news day, is all! You know how it is, when you need something to cry about!"

"Regardless!" Noboru boomed, moving away from Hayate. The man doubled over, sighing in relief, before giving a cry as the gun shot off, the bullet hitting the ground.

"W-What the – Hayate!" Kazumi gasped, staring at the man in surprise.

"I-I didn't do it! I swear!"

"Give me that!" Noboru turned back to Hayate, snatching his musket back with a glare. He looked the gun over, before his face turned slightly red. With a short, nervous chuckled, he said, "Oops! It appears I've left the safety off…"

"Oh, Noboru, what have I told you about that safety?" Midori grumbled, glaring at her husband. "You could have given Mr. Matsumoto a heart attack." Noboru turned around to see Hayate on the ground in the fetal position. He was rocking back and forth, mumbling to himself.

"Er… Hayate has a thing against guns," Kazumi covered for her husband's behavior.

"Is he going to be alright?" Judai questioned, kneeling down next to the man. "Does he need tea or something?"

"No, no, don't fret over me!" Hayate jumped back up, laughing nervously. Judai was surprised about his mood swings. "I-I'm good! I swear! Er… moving on then!"

Noboru eyed the man, carefully putting his musket away. "We are one bride short for the wedding tomorrow!" Hayate stumbled into his seat on the couch beside Kazumi, who handed him a cup of tea. "Not to mention the financial implications," He mumbled to his wife, who shivered slightly.

"Oh, the embarrassment it would create for us all!" Midori sighed, turning her head.

"At least give us a chance to find her!" Kazumi softly begged, almost desperately, "Just until down!"

Midori looked at Judai, who was staring into the flames thoughtfully.

"Very well… Till dawn."

**-x-**

Really, is there any need to argue and fight over the internet? Can't we all just get along? D: … xD Tek-Tek's bein' a hypocrite; she loves a good fight (not to mention is a total provoker) x3  
Ahem, anywho… I totally forgot I made the wedding within a week xD According to meh story, it's the next day O.o This is all happening in one night O: Oh, the humanity…!  
Hm… In other news~ :D I think I finally know how I want my _Shadow Of Infinity_ story to go~ O: Everyone who was waiting for it, thank Final Fantasy XIII~ x3 Haaah xD  
Maybe I'll join in on the fight and type Evil Johan as Jehu? xDD Holy Hell O.o According to Word, it's a real word! xDD  
Oh, let this chapter be a warning to all O: Be careful about that safety button :D *is shot*


	5. Memories Will Never Die

IS there even a safety on a chainsaw? O.o lawl xD  
**Disclaimer:** BEWARE! This story has mainly two Mary-Sues, Yuzuki and Yuko, that Tek-Tek owns! RAWR! O: … xD She doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!GX or Corpse Bride! ;D

**Duet IV:  
****Memories Will Never Die…**

"Hey!" Johan called, looking around. He lost his wife… and to make it even worse, he doesn't know her name! Yuzuki peeked at Johan from around a monument as Johan walked right pass her, "Where are you?"

"_If you ask me,"_ Ruby Carbuncle mumbled from his shoulder, _"your girlfriend is kind of jumpy…"_

"She's not my girlfriend," Johan told her, looking down at his hand, "She's my wife."

"_Mm, and I bet Yuu just _loves_ that detail…"_

"Hm? What do you mean?" Johan asked, looking at Ruby. The Duel Spirit rolled her eyes, sighing. Yuzuki, figuring Johan was distracted, turned to tip-toe away.

"_Look! There she is!"_ Ruby nearly shouted, pointing at Yuzuki with her paw. The pinkette tensed, before sprinting off. _"Quick, she's getting away!"_

"Er, right!" Johan took off after his wife. Yuzuki ran in different directions, getting lost as fast as she did chasing Yuko. She paused, though, listening for Johan. She groaned softly. He was catching up. Yuzuki looked around, seeing rows of coffins.

'Well… that's confusing.'

Who dies a second time? Still, they provided a place to hide. Yuzuki quickly ducked inside one, crossing her arms over her chest and closing her eyes, pretending to be dead. Johan walked right by her, not even casting her a glance. When he was out of ear range, she sighed in relief, before gasping when she felt something touch her leg.

"_Married, huh?"_ A pink panther-looking Duel Spirit chuckled, _"Quiet the catch, your husband is."_

'He's not my husband!' Yuzuki shoved her away, running off.

"_How rude!"_ The Duel Spirit growled, angry and annoyed, _"Johan! She went that way!"_

"Hm?" Johan turned around, just in time to see Yuzuki disappear around a corner. "Thanks, Amethyst Cat!"

"_You have your hands full with that one, Johan,"_ a white tiger Duel Spirit mumbled as Johan chased after Yuzuki.

"She's still my wife, Topaz Tiger!"Johan shouted over his shoulder, disappearing around the same corner Yuzuki did. He was unaware of the look Amethyst Cat and Topaz Tiger shared.

**-x- -x- -x-**

"_Ouch! Why are you such a – Gah!"_

"_Aww~ Why am I such a what, Johan?"_

"_Why are you such a devil? Stop pranking me! These clothes aren't cheap, you know!"_

"… _Really? Because, you know, I really can't tell."_

"… _Gah!" Johan shook his head, spraying water all around him. Yuko giggled, watching him do so with a mischievous smirk on her face. The blunet looked up at her, pouting. "How'd you even get into my house, anyway?"_

"_Isn't it obvious?" Yuko asked innocently, blinking her eyes. Johan twitched at her faked innocence. "Through your window~"_

"_Get out of my house!"_

Yuko sighed, staring up at the moonless night. She missed her large, white friend some thought was made of cheese… A soft sigh escaped her lips as the ecrunette dropped her head in her hands. What was she supposed to do? She still didn't understand what happened between her and Johan, and she _refused_ to take second to that little conniving bast-

"Hn?" Yuko lifted her head, swearing she could hear something. Standing up, she walked to the edge over to the rails and peered down. Speaking of the brat, there she was. Yuko watched, unamused, as Yuzuki climbed up the rock wall and towards Yuko, not even looking at her.

'What in the world is she doing?'

Yuzuki continued to climb up the rocked wall, looking up slightly. She saw rails and was glad for something smooth and cold to grab. She pulled herself up, reaching between the rails to take a hold of something – anything – to help her get up. Yuzuki flinched when her hand grabbed bone.

"Uh… stairs are inconvenient because…?" Yuko slowly asked, raising an eyebrow. Nonetheless, though, she reached over, grasping Yuzuki's arm and easily pulled her over the rails.

"Um… so, the exit isn't around here?" Yuzuki questioned awkwardly, face slightly pink. Yuko smirked crookedly, dusting Yuzuki off.

"Exit? You're barking up the wrong tree, my friend."

"Well, that man over there told me to take a left…" Yuzuki turned slightly, pointing to a man walking his dog. Yuko chuckled.

"I guess you learned a valuable lesson: don't take directions from a blind guy." Yuko stood back, slightly taller than Yuzuki, and rested her hands on her hips. Yuzuki looked up at Yuko, confused.

"Blind guy? I thought he wore those sunglasses to make himself look cool…"

"He has a guide dog with him!" Yuzuki's blush increased as Yuko barked an almost cruel laugh, shaking her head.

"I thought that was his Duel Spirit!" Yuzuki's voice rose slightly from both embarrassment and anger as Yuko continued to laugh at her.

"Oh, my gosh, that's rich!" Yuzuki glowered at the laughing ecruette, waiting patiently for her to stop. When Yuko was done, she smirked down at the pinkette, fixing Yuzuki's hair and brushing away invisibly lint on her shoulder. Yuzuki tensed when Yuko grabbed both her shoulders roughly, leaning back to look the pinkette over. "There you go!" She let go of Yuzuki's shoulders, patting her head. "All nice and pretty for your husband!" Yuko barked this out with hidden venom, rolling her eyes snidely and walking away from Yuzuki.

'She's… really weird.' Yuzuki sweatdropped as Yuko sat down with a huff on a bench, crossing her legs at the knees. Yuzuki couldn't really tell if Yuko hated her or liked her. Then again, if Yuko stole Judai away from Yuzuki, would the pinkette approve of the ecruette? Speaking of which…

"Shouldn't Johan be _your_ husband?" Yuzuki mumbled the question, awkwardly rubbing her arm.

"_Was_ going to be my husband," Yuko sighed dramatically, dropping her chin on her hand, her elbow on her knee, "He's actually my fiancé… so to speak, anyway."

"Hm?" Yuzuki knitted her eyebrows together, obviously confused. Yuko's cobalt eyes met Yuzuki's aqua-blue ones, and she felt the envious side of her rage green. Yuzuki's eyes were so bright and full of life, that clueless look in them making her look almost cute, especially in that lolita dress. Did Johan find her cute, as well? Did Johan ever find _her_ cute? All he ever saw in Yuko was a devil… Then again, Yuko rarely showed her weaker side.

'Maybe he's tired of making a deal with the devil?' Yuko joked to herself, 'Maybe he's ready for an angel sent from Heaven… instead of a devil that ran away from Hell…'

"Come, sit," Yuko commanded softly, patting the seat beside her, "I won't bite… I'm serious." Yuko smiled crookedly at the look Yuzuki gave her. "I'm just curious as to how you know Johan's name."

Yuzuki slowly walked over, trying not to make eye contact with Yuko's hawk-like, dead gaze. She sat beside the corpse, folding her hands in her lap. "Um… My fiancé, Judai -" The pinkette began, before her companion interrupted her.

"Judai?" Yuko perked up, looking at Yuzuki. The pinkette was surprised at the joyous look in Yuko's eyes. She obviously missed Judai. "Good, ol' Judai…" Yuko chuckled softly, casting her gaze elsewhere as a sad smile crossed her face. Small memories replayed in Yuko's mind as she thought of her brother-like brunet. She did miss him – terribly. "Ahem," the ecruette cleared her throat, unaware of Yuzuki flinched. The pinkette could see the dead muscles working in her neck and it was, to say the least, disgusting, "Anyway… You were supposed to marry Judai?"

"Um… y-yes," Yuzuki coughed out, messaging her throat slightly as she looked away from the corpse's neck. Yuko raised an eyebrow before resting a hand on her own throat. Her eyes narrowed as her fingers lightly touched the deep cut there. That's right... Slowly, Yuko turned her wrists over, looking at the cuts there, as well.

'She seems like an innocent kid… She probably hates everything grotesque and dead…' If that were true, than…

"Why did you marry Johan?" Yuko tried to keep the angry and jealously from her voice, looking at Yuzuki while raising an eyebrow. Her reaction wasn't one she expected.

"That is precisely the think I keep _trying_ to explain!" Yuzuki huffed, throwing her fists down and hitting the bench. She flinched at the pain she felt, but it only fueled her fury. "I was in the forest, practicing my vows! I didn't know that was Johan's hand sticking out from the ground!" The pinkette angrily rubbed her slightly throbbing wrists, glaring at the ground. Yuko arched an eyebrow, crooked smile on her face. The irony; Yuzuki _would_ hurt her wrists, wouldn't she?

But what she said caused the wheels in Yuko's head to churn, a devilish smirk appearing on her face for a split second. Yuzuki didn't want to be married to Johan, but Yuko did. Yuzuki wanted to be with Judai, her real fiancé, right? Then all Yuko had to do was whisk Yuzuki away and Johan was all hers!

'Now… how exactly do I do that?' Yuko didn't fret, though. She had all the time in the world – or rather, afterlife. 'Soon enough, Johan will be mine again… and you will be out of my hair and into Judai's arms.'

"There's no need to scream, you know," Yuko chuckled lightly, playing with a few stands of Yuzuki's pink hair. "I may be dead, but I'm not deaf."

"Er, I'm terribly sorry…" Yuzuki sighed softly, bowing her head. She shifted her gaze to Yuko, watching as the ecruette played with her hair, looking oddly calm and… almost caring? It made her wonder what was going through her head.

"Hm… So, how is Judai nowadays?" Was that what she was wondering? Was Yuko curious about Judai? Well, then again, they _were_ best friends… before Yuko committed suicide.

"Um… I'm not too sure. After all, I just met him today."

"Ah, so it's an arranged marriage…"

"Yes…"

"Hm…" Yuzuki shivered when she felt Yuko's cold hands touch her bare neck, running her fingers lightly through Yuzuki's silky pink hair. The pinkette didn't know what to do; she wanted Yuko to stop touching her, but didn't want to make her upset or anything. After all, Yuko was dead. Yuzuki was not… at least, she hoped she wasn't.

"Um, if I may…" Yuzuki rubbed her arm, looking at Yuko. Finally, the ecruette took her hand away from Yuzuki, resting her chin on the back of it, "W-What happened between you and Johan?" She hesitated to ask, wondering how Yuko could react. She expected the ecruette to go into a fit and be angry. To her surprise, the corpse chuckled softly, shifting her gaze to the sky above.

"Johan and I… It's an interesting story…" Yuzuki blinked her eyes, truly curious now. "I was the new girl in town, a street rat who ran away from home. I didn't have a family, I didn't have a home, I didn't have a past to care about; I basically had no problems or worries, and I liked my life just like that…" Yuko chuckled softly, "Instead of being known as the new girl in town, though, I was the local prankster. To make it even more rich, I didn't have to face any sort of punishment… well, besides a scolding and whatnot. But it was through my pranks that I met them: Judai… and Johan." Yuzuki didn't miss the almost dreamy way Yuko whispered the blunet's name.

"… It was love at first sight," She whispered softly, watching as one side of Yuko's lips curved into a smirk.

"It was. When I first when Johan, I felt my heart skip a beat, before increasing tremendously in speed. My mouth was dry, my palms were sweating… and then I realized it; I loved Johan…" Yuko chuckled softly, "and I didn't know how to show it. So, I did the one thing I was good at."

**-x- -x- -x-**

"She _pranked_ me nonstop!" Johan cried, gripping his hair tightly. Edo raised an eyebrow, smirking. He merely asked how he and Yuko met. Instead of a simple answer, he got a rant. "When I first met her, I thought maybe we could be close friends. She _seemed_ innocent enough, but oh, looks can be deceiving! Did you know, the next day, I woke up to _chickens_ in my room? _Chickens_! And where was Yuko? At my window, laughing! I tried to shoo her away, but she easily avoided me! I swear, she was… was… Gah! She was so infuriating!" Johan banged his head against the table, Edo watching with amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Chickens in your room? My, don't you know how to lock your window at night?"

"I thought of that, too. Somehow, she's still able to slip in… After two days of nothing but pranks, I started calling her a devil. I didn't know what I expected, but Yuko… she liked the nickname…" Johan lifted his head, a ghost of a smile on her face. "All her pranks, though, they didn't really bother me as much as I lead on… I actually shared a lot of laughs with Judai about them. They were different, crazier than the ones we came up with. Yuu was a genius in the world of pranking; we wanted her on our side…"

"You fell in love with her pranking?" That was different; Edo amused himself with the thought. To his surprise, though, Johan shook his head.

"No… I fell in love with the prank_ster_."

**-x- -x- -x-**

"I didn't really have a home, so I usually slept wherever I crashed. Sometimes it was a good thing, sometimes I woke up fighting." Yuko shrugged her shoulders indifferently, "I wasn't like the other kids; I had to fight to survive while they had everything handed to them." Yuzuki frowned softly, feeling sort of selfish. She remembered all the times she argued and begged for things she didn't need, but truly wanted. The pinkette had everything she ever wanted and more; Yuko had nothing. "One day, though, it got out of hand… Three thugs wanted to take me down, and I already was literally _dying_ of starvation and wound infections… I knew, that day, I was going to die… but I would go down fighting…"

"… What happened?" Yuzuki asked softly. Yuko looked at her, grinning crookedly.

"My handsome prince and brave superhero came to save the day."

**-x- -x- -x-**

"So you, Judai, and Yuko decided to kick three buff guys' asses instead of running away…" Edo laughed at the thought. "Did you all win?"

"_Hell_ no!" Johan snorted, shaking his head. "We got _our_ asses handed to us!"

"Really? I bet it was fun…" Johan shot the cheeky gray-head a glare. "What happened after?"

"Judai's parents were out of town, so we carried an unconscious Yuko to his house. It turns out she would have died thanks to her injuries and the fact that her blood sugar was dangerously low…" Johan suppressed the shiver he felt coming. "I mean, we both knew Yuko was homeless, and that she wondered the streets aimlessly, but we didn't actually think she was close to dying. Yuu was always smiling and laughing; we never stopped to think she may have needed medical help…"

"Yuko doesn't seem the type to tell people what's bothering her," Edo added his two-cent, looking at the blunet. "Even I don't know her so well, but I can tell." Johan flinched slightly.

"She isn't… She's the stubborn type who likes to bottle all her emotions up and just laugh everything off…"

**-x- -x- -x-**

"I may be ignorant and selfish, but I'm not… hm… what's the proper word...?" Yuko tapped her temple, trying to think of the word. Yuzuki blinked.

"Um… ungrateful?"

"Bingo!" Yuko snapped her fingers, grinning at Yuzuki. "I owed my life to Judai and Johan, and after I gained my strength back, we actually started talking. I got to know Johan a bit better, you know, whenever I was stopping my voice from cracking or my face from turning red. Man, I didn't know it was such a hassle to be in love. It drove me crazy, but hell, I was crazy in love with Johan."

"How long have you known Judai and Johan?" Yuzuki asked, watching as Yuko pondered the question.

"Hm… Well, I'd say for about two weeks, a week and a half, maybe?" Yuzuki's eyes widened a bit in shock. "What, you didn't actually think it was for a long time, did you?" Yuko laughed, "I barely knew them! We started doing everything together soon after and I always wished it would never end. After all, I was always the happiest with Johan…" There was a soft, almost out of character smile on Yuko's face. "Over time, my feelings for Johan got stronger, and to my surprise, he felt the same way… It's kind of funny, really…"

"What is?" Yuko looked at Yuzuki, looking her right in the eyes.

"I thought I was better off without a family or home, but that was before I… I actually knew how it felt like to have and be loved. I _did_ have a home, I _did_ have a place where I belonged… and I only ever felt like I truly had a place in the world when I was with Johan. He was my world, my everything, because I had nothing else to live for…"

**-x- -x- -x-**

"I thought I was losing it," Johan mumbled, "Yuko was constantly on my mind and I couldn't do anything about it. Then again, I didn't want to. I went out of my way to get Yuko's attention, did the stupidest things just to see her smile or laugh. Then I found out I actually didn't have to do anything special; all I had to do was be me…"

"Well… aren't you a sap."

"Shut up." Johan shot Edo another glare. "People do crazy things when they're in love."

"So I've heard," Edo chuckled, "Like, for instance, decline the offer to be mayor of the town?" Johan flinched.

"So… you've heard about that…?"

"Who hasn't?"

**-x- -x- -x-**

"Johan's father was the town mayor?" Yuzuki gasped, eyes widening. Yuko's eyes narrowed as she glared at the ground.

"Yes… and he didn't exactly approve of me." Yuko's teeth gritted together, "He called me a nobody, a loser. He said I was born alone in the world, and I would die alone. He accused me of only wanting his son's money or his body. Johan didn't need something like me; he could do better."

"H-He said such… awful things?" Yuzuki's gloved fingertips touched her lips in surprise. If anything said that to her, she would have been crushed! Then again, Yuko was much stronger than Yuzuki…

"Mm-hm…" Yuko nodded her head, "But… I couldn't say I disagreed. Johan was perfect – he still is. It wasn't his money I wanted, it wasn't his body I wanted, it was… him. I just wanted to be with Johan, for who he was. His kind personality, his love for Duel Spirits, the way his eyes seemed the dance whenever they met mine… Mm, his eyes were always his best feature in my opinion…" Yuko shook her head, "I couldn't understand it, it was just… nonsense! Johan, the town mayor's son, wanting me, the local street rat and prankster? Of course his father threw a fit."

"But… what exactly happened? Did Johan ask for you to meet his father or something?"

"No." Yuko looked at Yuzuki, her eyes filled with surprise, "It was something completely different. We weren't even officially dating, but we did everything couples did… I thought I was meeting his father for, um, courtesy or something, but Johan was always full of surprises."

**-x- -x- -x-**

"So I told my father, 'I'm going out. I'm 21,' I said, 'too old to be living with you.' And I left."

"That easy?"

"Ha!" Johan barked the laugh, shaking his head, "If only it _were_! I was his only son, and he was getting old. 'Someone has to look over the town,' he argued, glaring at me and Yuko, 'and if you think you're going to run off with this skank, you have another thing coming!'"

"He said that?" Edo was surprised.

"Psh, no." Johan rolled his eyes, "That's just the _nice_ way of putting it. All I wanted was his approval, but I knew I wasn't going to get it. But, I did it anyway."

"Did what?" Edo asked, watching as Johan grinned widely.

"I proposed to Yuko right there, in front of my father."

**-x- -x- -x-**

"N-No way!" It was the only thing Yuzuki could think of saying. Yuko actually giggled, scratching her cheek (if she were alive, Yuzuki was sure she could be blushing).

"I know, right! I was shocked! So was his dad!"

"What did you say?"

"What do you think? I said yes! I tackled him to the ground and kissed him on the lips. I was so happy!" Yuko grinned, running her hand through her hands, "His daddy, of course, didn't approve. In fact, he actually reached for his musket, hoping to scare me away. Instead, though, we both ran away…"

"To where?"

"Judai's, of course." Yuko smiled, "He was like my brother by that time, and I loved him like one. He took us in, since his parents were still out, and the only company he had was a handful of friends. We told Judai what happened, and that Johan and I wanted to get married, but wanted to keep it on the down low. So, Judai told his friends the great news and they agreed to help…"

"… But, wait." Yuko looked at the pinkette, "You said, in the pub, your _mother's_ wedding dress fit like a glove… Do you…?" Yuko chuckled.

"Johan's mother liked me. She thought of me as a daughter, and when we told her we wanted to be married, she asked me to use her wedding dress for the marriage. It was beautiful, too… I tried it on, to make sure it fit, and was surprised it did. She told me I looked so amazing in it, like a princess…" Yuko's smile faltered slightly and Yuzuki wondered if the dead could cry. From the look in Yuko's eyes, it was like she wanted to. "She wished us the best of luck and promised to keep Johan's father occupied during that day."

**-x- -x- -x-**

"Yuu had my mother's dress and I went out to buy me this tuxedo."

"Really? From the looks of it, I thought you found it in a trashcan."

"Mind you, it was a very nice tuxedo when I was alive." Johan rolled his eyes as Edo chuckled. "Everything was looking up; we were sure we had it all planned out… But then… it all slipped away…" Johan's eyes narrowed into a glare.

**-x- -x- -x-**

"Things didn't go... according to plan," Yuko sighed, bowing her head.

'Funny… Things never do…'

"You committed suicide." It was more of a statement then a question. Yuzuki was surprised when Yuko looked at her, confused.

"Suicide? Is that what everyone thinks happened?" Yuko asked, almost looking hurt. "I wouldn't commit suicide; why would I? I had everything I ever wanted: a caring fiancé, good friends that I looked to as family, and a place I belonged. Things were finally looking up for me… what would make you think I would commit suicide?"

"So… you didn't?" Yuko shook her head.

"No… I went to Judai's room to change, but…"

_Yuko turned to climb the stairs, but Johan pulled her back._

"_And where do you think you're going?" The blunet whispered in her ear, nibbling on it slightly. Yuko had to suppress the urge to shiver._

"_Johan, it's late enough as is," she mumbled, turning her head to look into his beautiful green eyes, "I need to change… and you need to leave already." A soft smirk was set on her face, watching as Johan pouted._

"_Trying to get rid of me, are you? I'm hurt."_

"_Yes, because you know me so well." Yuko rolled her eyes, pecking Johan once on the lips. "_Goodbye_, Johan!" She strained the work, clueing him in._

_Johan groaned softly, but nodded. He let go of Yuko, watching as she hurried up the stairs, before turning, "Judai! Is everything ready?"_

"_Don't you think it's better if you take some money with you?" Johan turned his head, seeing Manjoume there, leaning against the wall. "A satchel of gold and maybe even the family gems would get you fair. I mean, you don't want to leave empty handed, right?"_

"_Mm, guess you have a point there…" Johan's eyebrows knitted together in thought. He better hop to it, he guessed._

_At the top of the stairs, Yuko watched with a soft smile as Johan walked away, Manjoume following. He was a good friend, Manjoume, a bit strange at times, but they got along quiet well. Yuko shook all thoughts of Manjoume from her head, though, as she turned to Judai's room. Johan's mother's wedding dress – _Yuko's_ wedding dress – was just behind that door… With a happy hum, she literally skipped down the Yuki's hallways, reaching Judai's room in no time. She reached for the doorknob, walking in. She looked around, wondering where her dress was._

_Her dress… Yuko could barely believe she was getting married – to Johan, no less! She walked into the bathroom, trying to contain her happiness. Her happiness turned to confusion, though, when she saw her dress ripped to shreds on the floor._

"_W-What…?" Behind her, the ground creaked slightly. Tensing, Yuko turned around, ready to swing. Unfortunately, though, something cold and sharp pressed to her neck. Pressure was added as Yuko felt it slice against her throat, breaking through the skin and breaking her windpipe. The ecruette stumbled back, hands flying to her throat as she tried to breath. Her heart increased in tempo as she panicked, and to make it worse, she tripped over the marble side of the bathtub, falling into it._

_Her eyesight was getting blurry, but she managed to turn around, seeing mixed colors above her. Someone grabbed her hand, and Yuko wanted to scream when she felt something rough tear through her wrists multiple times, feeling her blood leave her and drop down on the ground – probably over her wedding dress, too._

_Oh, no… Johan…_

"S-Stop!" Yuzuki cried, covering her head. "I-I don't need to know every detail, thank you!"

"It's funny," Yuko mumbled, as if Yuzuki hadn't spoken, "The last thing I'll ever remember is being killed. And everyone assumed it was suicide? Hmph!"

"… But…" Yuzuki lifted her head an inch, just enough to look at Yuko, "what about Johan?"

**-x- -x- -x-**

"I left Yuu to get dressed, me and Judai heading out to my house to grab some money and whatnot…" Johan spoke in a whisper now, and Edo had to strain his hearing, "After, we headed out to the old oak tree next to the graveyard. The others met us there, but Yuu hadn't shown up yet…"

"You didn't even stop to check on your fiancée?"

"… I didn't actually think I needed to," Johan muttered, sighing soon after, "We waited… and waited… and waited… I got worried and said we needed to go back… And when we did, we found Yuko dead in Judai's bathtub." Edo flinched slightly.

"Really…?"

"Suicide…" Johan spat the word, "She slit her wrists and her throat. Blood decorated everything, even my mother's wedding dress, which she kindly ruined." Johan's hands tightened to fists. "I had to get out of there. Too many emotions filled me at once, so I ran. I went back to the oak tree and paced, trying to get myself under control… And that's when I died." Johan turned his head, obviously not wanting to talk about it.

"… Do you really think Yuko would commit suicide?" Some part of Johan – actually, a majority of Johan didn't. "Maybe you should talk to her about it."

"Never." Edo was surprised. "I don't want to remember that horrible memory… I just wish I could tear it up and throw it aside… Like," Johan rested a hand on his chest, bowing his head, "like Yuko did my heart…"

**-x- -x- -x-**

"I didn't even get a good look at their face, but I'll never forget the pain and hurt I felt as my life slipped away," Yuko mumbled, "I could barely feel the physical pain as I realized the emotional turmoil I was in. Johan was waiting for me, but I never came. It killed me, wondering what he was going to do when he found out I died. He'd probably think I didn't want to marry him and killed myself to get out of it." Yuko looked at Yuzuki, "Ironically, that's exactly what he thinks. Can you imagine my surprise? He's dead, just like me…"

"B-But it's so freakin' obvious!" Yuzuki actually jumped to her feet, staring down at Yuko, "Why didn't you two get married right away? You were both dead and no one was there to stop either of you!"

Yuko looked away from Yuzuki, "It isn't that simple. Johan made a dying promise to wait for someone to ask for his hand in marriage. So, Johan had to wait until someone _alive_ asked him to marry him…" Yuzuki flinched at the thought. Right, who was the idiot who proposed to Johan? "Not only that, but he's convinced I don't love him."

"… Do you still love him? Honestly…?"

"…" Yuko didn't answer, and Yuzuki could tell, by the look on her face, she wasn't going to.

"… Why don't you talk to Johan about this?"

"And bring up such horrible events?" Yuko shook her head, "No, I'd rather leave it be. If Johan thinks I committed suicide… then so be it." Yuzuki wanted to argue, but couldn't. Yuko's voice said it all; she sounded so broken.

**-x- -x- -x-**

"So just like that, you're going to let her get away?" Edo questioned, staring down at the blunet. Johan looked up at Edo, defeated.

"What more can I do? I don't want to hurt her, despite how deeply she's wounded me. I just… want to move on with my life – or rather, afterlife." Johan stood up, rubbing the back of his head. "I… I need to go back and find my wife…" Without another word, Johan ran off, faster than Edo thought he would.

The gray-head watched him go, frowning, "… Idiot." If his time with Yuko was so precious, why did he just give up on her without getting the full story? It barely made any sense to him!

… Then again, sometimes love didn't _have_ to make sense.

**-x-**

zOMG! I scared myself! o.o I thought I deleted the rest of this chapter, but thank Ra, I didn't! *breathes a sigh of relief* Anywho, sorry for the long wait D: Tek-Tek's been too addicted to a new game: Mabinogi ^^; She needs to stop playing it -.- Bad Tek-Tek! Now yer actin' like your friend and neglecting crap! … So then! :D Hey, if you have a Mabinogi, tell meh~ O: It'd be more fun with loads of people! xD Though, be forewarned: Tek-Tek ish still a newb xD


	6. Papillion

**Disclaimer:** BEWARE! This story has mainly two Mary-Sues, Yuzuki and Yuko, that Tek-Tek owns! RAWR! O: … xD She doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!GX or Corpse Bride! ;D

**Duet V:  
****Papillion**

It was quiet between Yuko and Yuzuki. Each was lost in their own world, and the only noise that could be heard was Yuko's soft humming and Yuzuki breathing.

"There you are!" A new voice interrupted the two, literally startling Yuko and Yuzuki would of their daydreams. They looked over, seeing Johan beaming at Yuzuki while holding a small box in his hand. He hummed, though, when his green eyes met Yuko's blue ones, "Oh, and you found Yuu, too."

Yuzuki expected there to be an awkward silence, but Yuko didn't allow one. She smiled at Johan, though it was a small one, and stood up. "Isn't the view _beautiful_, you two?" She stood up, walking over to the rails and leaning against them. "It takes my breath away~" She sighed dreamily, giggling softly.

Yuzuki didn't miss the way Johan stared at Yuko, an almost unnoticeable smile on his face. He quickly shook it off, though. "It would if you have any," Johan teased, trying for a smirk. Yuko turned to him, sticking her tongue out immaturely. The pinkette was confused; didn't people who 'break up' act awkwardly around each other?

"Before this day can continue merrily, I think introductions are in order."

"Well, that would be very helpful," Johan agreed to what Yuko said, taking her seat beside Yuzuki. The pinkette looked down at her hands, fiddling with them.

"So then! Since no one is volunteering, why don't I start off?" The ecruette pulled herself onto the rails and sat there, "The name's Yuko. No last name, just plain ol' Yuko."

"I'm Johan Andersen," the blunet spoke next, taking Yuzuki's hand gently and kissing her knuckles, "Pleasure to meet you." Yuzuki couldn't help but to blush. Johan looked down at her, her hand still in his. His green eyes were sparkling with so much life; it seemed unfair for him to be dead.

'To die so young, when there's so much in life you haven't experienced… What a tragedy…'

Yuzuki searched Johan's eyes, as if looking for something. Yuko was right; his eyes _are_ his best feature. Such a beautiful shade of green, unlike any she's ever seen… But no matter how bright they shined, it didn't change anything: Johan's eyes still showed he was dead. Judai's brown eyes never looked so dull, despite the smile on Johan's face.

'Or… maybe it's because I'm comparing Johan to Judai?'

"And you are?" Yuzuki flinched when Yuko spat this question out, eyes slightly narrowed into a glare. She was trying to be nice, but the ecruette didn't exactly like how chummy Yuzuki was getting to Johan, and vice versa.

"O-Oh! My-My name… is Mat-Matsumoto Yuzuki, and um…" Yuzuki cursed herself for stuttering. Why was she suddenly embarrassed?

"Yuzuki…" Johan mumbled the name, reaching forward to brush his fingers against Yuzuki's red cheek. Yuzuki's blush increased when she felt the blunet's cold fingers touch her warm cheek. She tried to look away but Johan's eyes were just too mesmerizing.

'She's falling for him…' Yuko thought sadly to herself, frowning, 'And she doesn't even know it…' Maybe she didn't have as much time as she thought?

Yuzuki froze when she noticed Johan leaning down, pulling away from him and taking her hand back. Johan frowned. "Look… I'm really sorry about what happened to you, and I would like to help… but I need to get back home."

'I need… to get back to Judai.'

"This is your home now," Johan told her gently, resting a hand on her knee. Yuzuki sighed softly, resting her hand on Johan's and peeling it off her knee. He didn't get it. "Oh, I almost forget." Johan leaned back, grabbing the box from his lap and holding it to Yuzuki, "It's a wedding present." He grinned.

'A wedding present?' Yuzuki wondered, taking the box. She looked at Yuko, who was staring absentmindedly up at the sky, before looking back at the box. Blinking, the pinkette shook the box a bit, causing Johan to gasp softly. Yuzuki held her ear to it, hearing something meow quietly inside. Confused, she opened it. The pinkette gasped at what was inside. A Siamese cat greeted her, having beige and light brown thin-fur. The cat had a thick golden collar around her neck, right eye blue and the left a golden-brown. The cat had on a maroon with golden trimming vest, wearing golden bracelets with both her left ear pierced twice.

"M-Magicat?" Yuzuki couldn't believe it! Magican smiled, nodding her head.

"_Hello, Yuzu!"_

"I-I thought Mother ripped your card to pieces!" Magicat jumped out of the box, Yuzuki moving to hug her beloved Spellcaster cat.

"_She did, and because of that, I came here."_

"So… you're dead, too…" It was more of a statement than a question, one that Yuzuki whispered sadly. Magicat mewed softly, nodding her head just as gloomily. "Still, it's good to see you again!" Yuzuki hugged her tightly, looking at Johan. He was still grinning, watching Magicat and Yuzuki. "Thank you, Johan."

"Anything for you, Yuzu…" Yuko scuffed lightly, wrinkling her nose. Magicat jumped on Johan, who laughed wholeheartedly and scratched her behind the ear. Yuzuki watched Johan with a soft smile, petting Magicat's body. "Mother never approved of Magicat jumping at her… But then again, Mother never approved of anything…"

"Why's that?" Yuko spoke up, reminding them she was there.

"Mother always wanted a life where she didn't have to lift a finger. In order for her to get that life, she needed complete dominance. When she found out I was a lost-cause, she gave up on me. Instead, she took everything she thought was useless and scrapped it. Magicat was the last thing she took from me before we became rich, like she always dreamed…" Magicat mewed softly again, rubbing against Yuzuki to comfort her.

"… Do you think she would have approved of me?" Johan asked, gently taking Yuzuki's chin in his fingers. The pinkette shivered, yet was oddly content. It was something about Johan's cold fingers brushing against her warm skin that seemed to soothe her.

"You're lucky you'll never have to meet you," Yuzuki said softly. That's when an idea struck her. "Well, actually… Now that you mention it, I think you should." Yuzuki smirked softly. Yuko raised an eyebrow, wondering where that smirk came from.

'… If Johan can't tell Yuzu is up to something, I'll strange him.'

"In fact, since we're… you know…" Yuzuki trailed off, standing up as to not have to look at Johan. Despite wanting to get back home, she found herself feeling guilty about lying to him. "You should definitely meet her. Oh, and my father, too! We should go and see them right away!"

And to make it all worse, Johan believed her.

"That sounds like a plan!" Johan exclaimed, standing up. Yuko glared viciously at him. Yuzuki noticed the glare and flinched. So, Yuko knew she was lying to Johan? That was fast…

'He's lucky he's dead! The idiot!' So Johan would tell when she was up to something, but not when Yuzuki was? Foolish rainbow-loving, unicorn-chasing, girly little – 'Wait just a moment…' It was Yuko's turn to smirk. Maybe this was that break she needed?

"Where are they buried?" And through all this, Johan was still oblivious. He walked over to Yuzuki, smiling brightly. Yuzuki looked away, trying to fight down the guilt eating her up.

'I need to get back to Judai…'

"Well," the pinkette rubbed her arm, "that's the thing…"

"Hm?" Johan blinked his eyes, confused.

"They're not from around here," Yuko filled the clueless corpse in, grinning crookedly. Johan looked at her and felt his sixth sense screaming. Yuko was up to something…

"Where are they?" He asked skeptically. Yuko resisted the urge to throw him off the balcony. Johan's eyes shifted from Yuko's face to Yuzuki's. He watched as the pinkette scratched her cheek, pointing up. "Oh, they're still alive…"

'… So does that mean we're in Hell?' Yuzuki figured if she pointed in a random direction, Johan would catch on.

"Um, yes… Yes, they are…"

"Oh, that is a problem…" Johan cupped his chin in wonder, thinking about what they were going to do now. Yuko had an idea, though. She tilted her head up, humming loudly. Well, loud enough for Johan, Magicat, and Yuzuki to look at her.

"I spy with my little eyes…" Yuko said softly, looking at them, "… a missing one –" she poked beside her right eye, "- and a flock of red hair." She ran her fingers through her bangs, giggling softly. Yuzuki was confused. Johan thought it over, before snapping his fingers.

"Oh! Of course!" The blunet explained, causing Yuzuki to jump. "But no… we couldn't really…"

"Oh, yes, we could." Yuko pouted at him.

"Well… but what if…"

"Do you honestly think they'll say no?" Yuko's eyelids closed halfway as Johan chuckled softly, scratching the back of his neck.

"If you put it that way…"

"What?" Yuzuki asked, looking between the two. Johan and Yuko stared at each other for a second; sharing some sort of secret Yuzuki didn't know about, until Johan looked away and to Yuzuki.

"Amon and Jim."

**-x- -x- -x-**

Yuzuki was confused as to whom the two were, but Johan explained it to her. Apparently, Amon was a scientist while alive, working nonstop and barely getting any sleep. One day, he fell asleep on an experiment and his whole house caught on fire. Amon didn't give it a second thought, though, because he woke up and went right back to work… only this time, he was working in the afterlife. Jim was a friend of Amon's, and had come to visit when he saw Amon's house on fire. Jim ran inside to save the scientist, but ended up dying as well.

"They're the reasons I left my old hometown," Yuko mumbled, crossing her arms behind her head.

"What?" Yuzuki turned to her, confused. Yuko looked at the pinkette.

"They were my best friends, the only people I would listen to. They died, though, and… well…" Yuko trailed off for a second, gathering her thoughts together. "I couldn't handle it, I guess. There were so many memories that I didn't want to remember, so I just packed up what little things I had and skipped to the next town over."

"I thought you said you have no past to remember?" The pinkette pouted slightly. Yuko chuckled nervously.

"Well… It's easier to forget what pains you then to deal with it." As soon as she uttered those words, though, she flinched. Johan did, too. Yuzuki gulped slightly when an awkward silence followed the ecruette's sentence.

"Ahem," Johan broke it first, clearing his throat, "we're here." Yuko ran on ahead, disappearing inside the tall house. Yuzuki quickly followed after, Magicat holding onto her head a bit tighter, as to not fall off. Johan trailed after at a slower pace.

"Oh, Jim! Amon!" Yuko sang their names, practically skipping around. She came to a stop, though, hands on her hips. In front of her was a large wall of very sturdy-looking books. "Well… looks like we're going to have to climb." She shrugged, before Johan smirked, tapping her shoulder.

"Or… we can take the stairs," the blunet chuckled, indicating to a stack of books that looked a bit like stairs. Yuko pouted.

"Well… that's convenient…" Johan led the way up the 'stairs', seeing more books in their way. "Oh, this is ridiculous!" Yuko cried, kicking a stack of books down. Yuzuki watched as they slide down and hit something… or rather, some_one_.

"Ouch!" A voice shouted from under the books, "Friends! You mind watching where you're kicking things?" A head surfaced from under the books, glaring halfheartedly up at them with one good eye. "I swear, every time you two come, you always have to break something… and that something is always something on _me_!" He huffed, pulling himself from the books and dusting off. He reached down, grabbing his cowboy hat and shaking the dust off of it.

"Why so serious, Croc Boy?" Yuko laughed, stepping on a large book and sliding down. She hit another book on the way, though, and flew forward, right into a stack of books that were standing right next to the man, who wasn't even paying attention.

"Hey, Jim!" Johan shouted, trying to warn the man. Jim grumbled something under his breath, waving his arm in greeting. He looked up, though, just in time to see the books fall on him.

"Oh, great…" With a short _Oof!_, he fell to the ground, crushed under all the books. Yuko giggled, crawling over to him on her stomach and picked one up, seeing Jim's dazed expression. Jim shook his head, turning to look at Yuko.

"… You, my friend, are a pain in the ass," Jim grunted, thought there was a teasing edge in his voice. Yuko giggled again, sitting up on her knees and pulling the books off the man. Jim stood up, reaching down for Yuko's hand. She gave it to him and he easily pulled the corpse to her feet, resting his other hand on his hip, "I swear, I can never get any sleep when you're around, Vampire Girl."

"Haven't I told you to stop calling me that, Croc Boy?" Yuko pouted. Jim smirked.

"It makes us even."

"Psh, I think it's a sign."

"A sign?"

"Yes, you sleep too much."

"Not." Jim rested a hand on Yuko's head, to which the ecruette growled lightly. Yuzuki watched in wonder. Didn't Yuko notice she was still holding Jim's hand?

"They're close friends," Johan mumbled, taking Yuzuki's hand gently and helping her down, "They're, um… friends with benefits, I guess you could say…"

"Oh…" Yuzuki didn't press the topic.

"Hm?" Jim looked over at Johan and Yuzuki, dropping Yuko's hand. "I see you got yourself a new friend."

"She's my wife, actually," Johan corrected, indicating to his hand. Jim raised an eyebrow, looking at Yuko. The ecruette shrugged, thought she didn't look pleased. Yuzuki was starting to wonder if there was someone who didn't know about Johan and Yuko.

"Well, it's nice to meet you." Jim held his hand to Yuzuki, who took it. "Any friend of Vampire Girl –" cue glower from Yuko, "- and Johan is a friend of mine! And my friends call me Jim!"

"It's, um, nice to meet you, too." Yuzuki smiled at the man. "I'm Yuzuki…" Jim nodded his hand, releasing Yuzuki's hand.

"Ney, Croc Boy." Jim turned his head to look down at Yuko, "How do you find one mad scientist in these parts?"

"Very carefully. I swear, interrupt him at the wrong minute, and he'll try to poison you!"

"P-Poison you!" Yuzuki exclaimed, eyes going wide. "What do you mean, try to poison you?"

"Well, it's quite simple. He puts poison in my drink, but keeps forgetting that I'm already dead!" Jim laughed wholeheartedly, unaware of how Yuzuki paled. How was that funny? She didn't understand! Still, Jim gestured for them to follow him as he led the way. Johan stood beside Yuzuki, face blank with his hands in his pockets, as the two watched Jim and Yuko laugh and talk animatedly.

"Um… are we close, Jim?" Yuzuki interrupted the two, fidgeting slightly. Johan looked sort of scary; actually, he looked really dead. He didn't move (aside to walk), barely blinked, and didn't speak. It was kind of awkward to stand beside him when he gave off such bad vibes.

"Hm?" Jim looked back at Yuzuki, grimacing slightly when he noticed the zombie-like Johan. "Er, yes, we are. " The group walked between two large bookcases, into a big, open space. "In fact, here's the man himself: Amon!" Jim gestured up to a man with fiery red hair pulled into spikes, eyes dray and rimmed with frameless glasses. Yuzuki pulled a face when she noticed how a piece of his head was missing, his brain visible.

"Not now, Jim! I'm in the middle of something!" Amon snapped, scratching his brain while his pencil flew across a piece of paper.

"There you are!" Yuko beamed, "And why am I not surprised to see you still working?"

"Hm?" At the sound of Yuko's voice, Amon looked up from his work and peered down at the ecruette, "Well, well, look who decided to visit." Amon smirked, resting his pencil down and standing up from his desk. "Yuko and Johan… Oh? There's another one?" The redhead stared at Yuzuki, eyebrow raised. "Johan, if you're going to have an affair, shouldn't you make it less obvious?"

"Yuzu's my wife, Amon, not Yuu," Johan growled softly, obviously annoyed. "And besides, would I ever cheat on my wife?"

"Well, technically, you are," Amon mumbled under his breath, looking off to the side innocently.

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing," Amon chuckled, looking back down at them, "Now, what might you lot need that is so important, you insist on interrupting me?"

"We need to go Upstairs – to the Land of the Living," Johan explained, pointing up.

"The Land of the Living?" Amon question, walking around his desk, down the small spiral steps leading towards them. "Johan, why would you want to go up there when people are _dying_ to get down here?" Jim and Yuko chuckled at the pin, but Johan and Yuzuki were serious. Yuzuki wanted out and Johan wanted to 'meet' her parents.

"Please, sir, we beg of you," Yuzuki pleased, clasping her hands together, "It would mean so much to m…" The pinkette caught herself, looking at Johan, "us."

"Hm… It's just not natural…" Amon mumbled, crossing his arms.

"Oh, come now, Amon! Lighten up!" Jim laughed, slapping the redhead's back. Amon growled, glaring at the man. "Surely there's something you can do!"

"… Or maybe there isn't," Yuko sighed, turning her back to Amon as she crossed her hands behind her head, looking up, "Oh, well. I guess we came to the wrong man… Sorry for the trouble. We'll be leaving now." Yuko smirked as Amon fumed slightly.

"Do you _doubt_ my genius, Yuko?" The redhead demanded with an angry edge in his voice. "Of course there's something I can do! And I can prove it!" Amon stormed away, looking for a book. Yuko looked back, smirk still on her face as she giggled. Jim shook his head, rolling his eye. "Jim!"

"Hm?" The spiky-head turned around, just in time for a large and heavy-looking book to hit his face. "Ouch!"

"Fetch the preparations!"

"First fetch _me_ a first-aid kit; you broke my nose!"

"As if you are bleeding! Now, turn to page 2205!"

"See? What did I tell you?" Jim grumbled, glaring at Yuko. The ecruette held a hand to her mouth, trying to hide the fact that she was giggling. "It never misses." Still grumbling to himself, Jim opened to the page, reading it over. With another grunt, he ran around the place, fetching this and that (all of which looks disgusting to Yuzuki), whatever was listed that was needed. Amon returned from wherever he disappeared to, walking up his stairs and behind his desk with a beaker. "There, _Your Highness_." Jim glared at the redhead, dumping everyone on his desk.

Amon hummed, looking up at the man. He blinked his eyes, before bluntly asking, "What in the world happened to your nose?" That did it; Yuko laughed out loud. Jim covered his nose self-consciously, frowning.

"Yes, I wonder, too…" Amon deemed it unworthy of his time. He shooed Jim away, taking the things and following his book's instructions. Yuko seated herself on a stack of books, crossing her legs at the knees.

"Jim, let me see that." Yuko motioned the man over. Jim gave her a suspicious look, before walking towards her and kneeling in front of the ecruette. Yuko moved his hands from his nose, looking it over. Out of curiosity, Yuzuki watched the two. She couldn't help but to shiver as she heard Jim's nose crack disgustingly, Yuko setting it back in place. "There, all better." Yuko pat his feet, grinning widely.

What happened next shocked Yuzuki. Jim cupped Yuko's face in his hands, leaning forward and pressing his lips to hers. The pinkette's face turned bright red as she quickly looked away, to Johan. His eyes were locked onto what Amon was doing, and Yuzuki could tell if he knew what was going on between Jim and Yuko. She peeked at them, seeing Yuko resting her head against Jim's chest, the man with his arms around her tightly.

"Are you going to be okay?" Jim whispered softly, lightly running his fingers through Yuko's hair. The ecruette didn't answer. Instead, she buried her head deeper into Jim's chest. He sighed, resting his head on hers. "I'm sorry, about the kiss…" Again, Yuko didn't answer. Jim sighed softly, turning to look at Amon. He was stirring a grainy silver substance in his beaker with a dead lizard, mindlessly skimming his book. Yuzuki pulled a face as she eyed the liquid questioningly. Were they supposed to _drink_ that?

"There…" Amon dropped the lizard inside, it disintegrating almost instantly. He lifted the beaker up in the air, it shining slightly… before he gulped it down, burping soon after. Yuzuki sighed in relief. "Now than, what was it you lot wanted?"

"A way to return to the Land of the Living," Johan reminded the man, sweatdropping.

"Oh, yes, that's right. It's through here somewhere…" Amon turned the pages in his book, pausing at one, "Here it is: Call of the Haunted!" The redhead hummed softly, cupping his chin. "Well… Oh? Is that a Magicat?" He asked, peering at the Spellcaster on Yuzuki's head. The cat mewed softly, untrustingly.

"Well, um… yes," Yuzuki answered, wondering what Amon wanted with Magicat. He held his hand out.

"May I see her?"

"_No,"_ Magicat grumbled under her breath, lowering herself closer to Yuzuki. Yuko perked up, pulling away from him. Jim dropped his arms from around the ecruette, turning to stand up straight.

"Yes!" Yuko jumped to her feet beside Jim, racing over to Yuzuki. She took the cat and handed her to Amon, smile plastered on her face. The pinkette could only blink, wondering what just happened. Magicat glared at Yuko, but she only smirked at the Spellcaster.

"Thank you. Now then, who's going?"

"The newlyweds," Yuko answered instantly, gesturing to Johan and Yuzuki. "If you two don't mind, I would like to stay here for a bit."

"You're always welcome here!" Jim cut in, grinning widely. Johan's gaze hardened a bit. Yuzuki stared intently at Amon, watching as he stroked Magicat's back. Suddenly, the redhead squeezed the Spellcaster's stomach, causing the cat to shriek. She turned and scratched Amon's face, jumping away. Still, Amon's results were the same: Magicat laid a golden egg.

'… I'm not even going to question that.' Yuzuki sweatdropped.

"You two ready?" Amon looked at Johan and Yuzuki, who both nodded. "Great. Now, when you're ready to return, say 'papillion'."

"Papillion?" Johan repeated with a soft chuckle.

"Exactly." Amon smirked, cracking the egg open. A greenish-gray fog came from it, lowering over Johan and Yuzuki. In a matter of moments, the two were gone. Just as soon as the two disappeared, Yuko sighed deeply, falling to the ground.

"I cannot _stand_ her...!"

"Only because she's married to Johan," Jim mumbled, taking a seat beside her.

"... So?" Yuko grumbled immaturely, "Johan was supposed to be _my_ husband..."

"Ever stop to think maybe you're so deep in your own past, you've forgotten how to move on and let Johan go?" Amon questioned indifferently, reading though his notes.

"I'll never let Johan go." The two males paused what they were doing to look at her, "Johan made a dying promise for someone to ask for his hand in marriage. I made a dying promise to make sure _I_ was that one Johan married to." Yuko's eyes narrowed as she clenched her hands to fists. "And I'll do _anything_ to achieve that goal..."

"... Hm," the redhead hummed softly, thumbing through his book. "Well... I supposed I _could_ do some reasearch on the matter..."

"You would?"

"I said 'could', not 'would'..." Nonetheless, Yuko jumped to her feet, throwing her arms around Amon in a hug.

"Thank you, Amon! You're the greatest!"

Amon sighed, patting her back, "I guess I have no choice now, do I?" Jim rubbed the back of his neck, turning his head.

**-x-**

If anyone cares, _Papillion_ is French for 'butterfly'; it's the deck Johan uses in the manga :3  
Oh, speaking about cards, Magicat ish a real one :3 And she's so cute! x3 Though, she shouldn't be appearin' in a GX story ^^; lawl xD  
Let it be told nao! O: Tek-Tek has no idea how Amon/Adrian acts -.-; She also knows Jim says 'friend' a few times and reminds her of her friend who says 'friend' all the time xD Eh, inside joke I dun feel like explaining O:  
I also know Jim only calls Asuka 'Tomorrow Girl', which started the shipping between them o.o; And since I love Mary-Sues and making people mad, I gave Yuko a similar nickname :3 Ooh! Eat it! xD


	7. Moonlight

**Disclaimer:** BEWARE! This story has mainly two Mary-Sues, Yuzuki and Yuko, that Tek-Tek owns! RAWR! O: … xD She doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!GX or Corpse Bride! ;D

**Duet VI:  
****Moonlight**

Yuzuki gasped softly, staring up at the large moon. It was so beautiful.

"What's the matter?" Johan asked, taking her hand gently in his. Yuzuki didn't push him away.

"It seems like it's been forever since I've last seen the moon," the pinkette mumbled, eyes never straying too far from her target.

Johan hummed softly, "It's amazing… You never realize how special the little things are, until it's gone…" Yuzuki nodded her head in agreement, completely speechless. The blunet turned to her, pulling Yuzuki close and resting his hand on her waist. "Care to dance?"

"In the moonlight?" Oh, the idea sounded lovely. Yuzuki thought it over with a small smile on her face.

"Of course," Johan chuckled, offering his other hand. Yuzuki took it, following his lead as the two danced. He was a good dancer, and as she stared into his eyes, Yuzuki found that she was forgetting everything that's ever happened. So what if she was now married to Johan? So what if Judai was supposed to be her husband? So what things didn't go according to plan? Dancing with Johan made her forget about the outside world. All that mattered was Johan and Yuzuki.

Suddenly, the heel of Yuzuki's shoes caught on to something, causing the girl to stumble about. Johan's arms flew around her waist, holding her steady while bending over her. Almost instantly, Yuzuki's arms wound around the blunet's shoulders, pulling herself closer to him.

"Oh?" Yuzuki blinked open her eyes, staring at Johan's shoulder. She leaned back to look up at his face, her hands unconsciously sliding down Johan's arms and trailing back up. "You're so muscular, Johan…" Yuzuki blushed when she heard herself say this, looking away out of embarrassment.

Johan chuckled softly, resting his head against hers. Yuzuki's blush increased as she slowly turned her head to look at him. Johan's eyes met hers, his beautiful celadon green eyes… How can someone so handsome die so young? It was unfair! In the short amount of time Yuzuki met Johan, though he was a bit… _persistent_ when it came to her being his wife, Johan was… Johan was fun to be around. It was like nothing in the world mattered when Yuzuki's eyes met Johan's.

The next thing Yuzuki knew, though, was Johan's lips on hers in a sweet kiss. The pinkette's eyes flew open in shock as the blunet pulled away, though he wasn't looking at Yuzuki. Instead, he was looking off to the side.

"I'm terribly sorry," Johan mumbled, pulling Yuzuki to her feet. His arms dropped to his side, but he didn't move away from her. He still stood so close they were almost touching. Yuzuki stared dumbly at him, slowly raising a hand to her lips. Despite Johan being dead, the kiss itself was pleasant. It wasn't disgusting or moldy, like she thought it would be. It was real and genuine, and for some reason, it left her wanting more.

"J-Johan…" Yuzuki whispered, bringing a hand to caress his cheek. Johan glanced back at her, frowning.

"You're not disgusted? A _dead_ man just kissed you…" Johan looked away from the pinkette, resting a cold hand on hers. He didn't pull it away, nor did he take it in his hand. He just laid his hand on hers, enjoying the warmth Yuzuki had that Johan would never regain.

'To be alive again…' Johan closed his eyes, heaving a sigh' What I wouldn't give…'

Johan's eyes opened, though, when he felt warm lips touch his cold ones. Yuzuki was kissing Johan. Johan had to blink a few times, not believing it. Yuzuki was kissing Johan? Still, he didn't question nor did he pull away. Johan pressed his lips against Yuzuki's, closing his eyes. With his hand still on hers, he used his other one to wrap around the pinkette's waist, pulling her closer. Yuzuki was so soft, so warm…

Yuzuki was so _alive_…

Why was that bugging him? Johan wondered as Yuzuki pulled away, breathing heavily. That's right; Yuzuki still needed to breath. Yuzuki was still alive. The blunet took her appearance in, her silky bright pink hair, her flushed red cheeks, and he could very faintly feel her beating heart against his chest. The pinkette opened her eyes, seeing Johan's eyelids were halfway closed.

Johan was sad.

Why? Yuzuki asked herself, eyebrows slowly knitting together. Did she do something wrong?

_Of course you did!_ A voice shouted from the back of her head. _You kissed a dead man! He's DEAD, Yuzuki!_

Who cares? Yuzuki retorted to that voice, resting her head against Johan's chest. The blunet rubbed her back slightly, wrapping his arms around her soon after. Yuzuki returned the favor, closing her eyes as she enjoyed the feeling of him, of Johan.

_He's DEAD! He HAS no feelings! He's a zombie! Go back to Judai! Judai! Judai is who you belong to! What about your parents' plan?_

"My parents…?" Yuzuki whispered, opening her eyes.

"Hm?" Johan looked down at her, holding her so he could see her face.

"Oh! My parents! I should go ahead and… prepare Mother and Father for the big news," Yuzuki mumbled, slowly separating from Johan. As soon as Yuzuki was out of his arms, Johan felt so cold. But how could a corpse feel anything but coldness? "I'll go ahead and Johan… will you wait here for me?" Yuzuki took Johan's hand, looking up at him. He smiled, raising Yuzuki's hand to his lips and kissing her knuckles.

"Yes, of course." Yuzuki's heart started to beat faster, but she wasn't so sure why. Johan looked so sad, so pain-filled; it made her feel extremely guilty. Johan watched as Yuzuki ran off towards town, an unreadable expression on his face. Too many emotions filled him at once: sadness, emptiness, loneliness… he even felt forgotten and depressed. Why?

'And to make it all worse,' Johan sighed, turning his head and closing his eyes, 'I'm starting to see the similarities between Yuzu and Yuu…' Will he ever be able to forget about his past lover?

**-x- -x- -x-**

Judai sat in his room, staring down at the picture of himself, Johan, and Yuko. He couldn't get it out of his head. There were no way his two best friends were the culprits, right? They were… Well, Judai didn't want to think about it. Sighing to himself, the brunet sat back on his couch, staring up at his ceiling. What was he to do? His parents refused to let him go out and help search for his missing bride. He hated having to stay in his house and not do a thing to help!

The brunet jumped when he heard something on his window. It sounded like… knuckles tapping on glass? Turning his head, Judai was surprised at what greeted him. Yuzuki stood on the other side of his window, hugging herself while shivering. He rushed over, opening the window and letting the poor girl in. Yuzuki heaved a delighted sigh as the warmth of Judai's room grabbed her. She didn't realize just how cold she was.

Judai could only stare at Yuzuki, not wanting to speak a word. He was too afraid that if he spoke, he would wake up and all of this would have been a figment of his imagination. Yuzuki looked at Judai, smiling at the look of pure shock on his face. Judai's brown eyes, like chocolate, were so hypnotic.

"Judai…" Yuzuki breathed his name, taking a step towards him. That was all Judai needed.

"Yuzu!" Judai exclaimed quietly, grabbing the girl by the waist and pulling her close to him. He smiled to himself as he hugged the girl, taking in her scent. Oddly, it didn't smell as nice as it did earlier. The pinkette shivered when Judai hugged her, his body head radiating from him and clinging to her.

"Judai…" Yuzuki whispered his name, hugging him tighter.

"You're so cold, Yuzu," Judai mumbled, pulling the girl deeper into his room. He gestured to the couch as he ran to his bed, grabbing the comforter and coming back. Judai pulled Yuzuki close to him, wrapping the comforter around them both. Yuzuki squirmed slightly, before moving to sit in Judai's lap, hiding her red face against his shoulder. Judai didn't mind; he smiled and held her close. The two sat in silence for a while, Judai just holding Yuzuki in his arms. "Where have you been, Yuzu?" The brunet asked moments later.

"Where to start…" Yuzuki retorted softly, sighing as she closed her eyes. "But… I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not? Everyone's been looking for you, Yuzu. We were all so worried! ... _I_ was so worried…" The pinkette opened her eyes, looking up at him.

"You were… worried about me?" Yuzuki asked him softly. Judai nodded his head, eyes showing all he's been feeling in the pass couple hours. His concern when he heard Yuzuki went missing, his confusion as to why she left, his sadness to know she might be with another man… Did Judai really care enough to be so emotional about where she had been? After all, the two barely knew each other!

"Yes. Of course I was, silly." Judai smiled at her, resting his head against hers.

"Judai…" Slowly, Judai's warm lips met Yuzuki's, sending a spark to flow to the back of her mind. She completely forgot about Johan, about Yuko, about everything. Judai pouted all his emotions into that one kiss, so much so that it was making Yuzuki's head spin. All she could do was kiss him back.

**-x- -x- -x-**

Johan heaved a sigh, staring up at the moon. He was a patient man, sure, but what could possibly be taking Yuzuki so long?

"_This is the voice of your conscious."_ Johan wanted to roll his eyes. _"Listen to what it is I'm saying."_ Ruby was on the back of Johan's shoulder, her nails gently digging into his jacket as she whispered these things in his ear, _"I have a bad feeling about that girl."_

"Ruby, knock it off, will you?" Johan mumbled, reaching back and grabbing the four-eared cat by the scruff of her neck. Ruby meowed in annoyance, pouting as Johan continued to hold her like that, the two coming face-to-face. "Yuzu went to go see her parents. Just. Like. She. Said."

"_Mm-hmm, and I'm the Dark Magician Girl."_ Johan's eyes narrowed in annoyance at Ruby's sarcastic remark. _"Why isn't she back yet?"_

"I'm sure there's a… perfectly logical explanation as to why she's taking so long." Again, Johan heaved a sigh. He sat back down on the ground and leaned against a tree, crossing his legs. He didn't even feel the coldness of the snow as he rested Ruby on his lap, stroking her back.

"_Sure there is. Just like how you're back in the Land of the Living, and how you're still 'alive' instead of tossing and turning in your grave,"_ Ruby mumbled, rolling her eyes.

'Besides the fact that I was buried alive in a hole?' Johan decided to keep this little bit of information to himself.

"_Everything has a perfectly logical explanation."_ Johan hated to admit it, but the Duel Spirit had a point…

"Everything does… I just don't know all the answers." It was true. Johan didn't know why he felt bad about taking Yuzuki as his wife… Maybe _that_ was the reason: he was _taking_ Yuzuki as his wife, as if Yuzuki didn't have a choice in the matter.

'She asked _me_ to marry her, though…'

But Johan knew, deep down inside of him, that it was all wrong. He might as well be taking Yuzuki's life!

"_But I bet Yuzuki has a perfectly logical explanation as to why she is taking so long."_ Ruby smirked as Johan twitched. The Duel Spirit was getting to him.

"I'm quite positive she does," Johan retorted, eyes slightly narrowed.

"_Then why don't you go ask her."_

"Maybe I will."

"_Maybe you should."_

"And I shall." With that, Johan stood up and followed Yuzuki's footprints in the show. Ruby smirked, trailing after him.

**-x- -x- -x-**

"Yuzu…" Judai mumbled softly, looking the girl deep in her eyes, "I have to confess something…"

"Hm?" Yuzuki hummed softly, tiling her head. Judai smiled crookedly, resting a finger on her lips.

"Let me finish." Yuzuki giggled quietly. "This morning, I absolutely hated the idea of an arranged marriage. I hated the idea of my parents forcing me to marry someone I didn't know on such short notice." Yuzuki was a bit sad to hear this, but Judai wasn't done yet. "Then I met you, Yuzu, my wife-to-be. And… I couldn't wait for our wedding. It couldn't come soon enough." Judai smiled at her, "Something about you, Yuzu, just attracts me, like a moth to a fire…"

"Judai…" Yuzuki was speechless. She could hear his heart beating slowly, evenly. He wasn't nervous one bit; he was confident. He really did care for Yuzuki. The brunet leaned down, claiming the pinkette's lips again. This time, his tongue pressed against Yuzuki's lips, begging for entrance. Yuzuki parted her lips, slipping her tongue into his mouth. They kissed for a few moments longer, before Judai broke it.

"I was scared you'd never come back…"

"Yes, that _would_ be a tragedy, wouldn't it, old friend?"

Judai and Yuzuki gasped, both jumping to their feet. Johan was leaning against the wall beside the brunet's window, arms crossed with his eyebrows narrowed. Judai was speechless.

"J-Johan…!" Judai laughed softly, breaking into a large grin. "Johan, it's great to see you!"

But Johan wasn't happy to see Judai. No, Johan found himself despising his old friend with such a passion, it was almost unheard of.

"Comfy, you two?" Johan practically sneered, walking closer. Yuzuki gulped slightly, taking a step back. Johan looked deadly… no pun intended.

"Johan?" Judai mumbled, confused. But as the blunet got closer, Judai gasped. He was shocked! "J-Johan… yo-you're…" Judai could barely finish his sentence, staring at the man's missing skin, Johan's bones seeming to glow in the darkness of Judai's room.

"Dead? Yes, Judai, I am." Johan glared at Judai. The brunet was confused.

"But… how?"

"Why does it matter?" Johan spat, circling the brunet. Judai tensed, watching the man closely. Johan had always been the better fighter, much stronger than Judai, and boy, did Johan look like he wanted to duke it out! "I'm only here to take back what's mine."

"What's yours?" Judai repeated, blinking his eyes. He couldn't believe his ears! This wasn't the Johan he knew!

"Judai…" At the call of his name, the brunet turned to look at Yuzuki. In that split second, Johan jumped. He pushed Judai to the ground, leaping over him and grabbing Yuzuki. The blunet covered her mouth as she opened it to scream, his hand muffling the sound.

"Yuzu?" Judai sat up, staring at the two in confusion.

"She's mine now, Judai," Johan growled, "Yuzu asked _me_ to marry her!"

"What?" Judai looked at Johan's hand, surprised to see Yuzuki's golden ring there. "N-No way…"

"Judai!" Yuzuki shouted, but Johan's hand only muffled it. Judai stared at Yuzuki, at a loss of words. His face said it all, though: he was hurt, lost, and confused.

"Papillion," Johan grunted. Clouds of thunder seemed to appear as Ritual Ravens cawed violently outside.

"Judai!" Yuzuki cried again, wrenching Johan's hand away from her mouth and reaching for the brunet. But it was too late: the Ritual Ravens flew in through Judai's open window, flocking around Johan and Yuzuki. They flew faster and faster, before disappearing as rain started to pour outside, lightning crackling down nearby. Judai stared where the two had disappeared, speechless.

**-x- -x- -x-**

When I made Jim call Yuko "Leisure Girl", it got me thinking... Then I realized something and changed it to "Vampire Girl"! x3 I might explain it later... Maybe a little Jim story ish in order? O: What happened to Val when she went to South Academy~ x3 I've been thinking about it, actually... Ah well, only time will tell xD


	8. Tears To Shed

**Disclaimer:** BEWARE! This story has mainly two Mary-Sues, Yuzuki and Yuko, that Tek-Tek owns! RAWR! O: … xD She doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!GX or Corpse Bride! ;D

**Duet VII:  
****Tears To Shed**

Jim's head was on Yuko's lap, his eyes closed with his arms crossed over his stomach. Yuko was mindlessly running her fingers through his hair as she stared off into space, Jim's hat on her head when it happened.

"You _lied_ to me!"

Yuko jumped at Johan's sudden growl, looking forward to see Johan and Yuzuki had returned, though Johan looked beyond anger. The blunet had a tight grip on Yuzuki's upper arm, squeezing it as he glared fiercely at the pinkette. Poor Yuzuki could only stare up at Johan with wide, scared eyes.

'Uh-oh…'

"You lied to me so you could two-time behind my back – with _Judai_, nonetheless!"

"I-I'm sorry -!" Yuzuki found herself blurting out, not sure what to say or do. She never would have thought Johan would be this angry! In fact, Yuzuki thought it was impossible for the easy-going Johan to be infuriated!

"Why, Yuzu?" Johan demanded, eyes narrowing even more. "Why would you do that?"

"Do something!" Jim hissed out quietly to Yuko, sitting up and staring at the sight before him. The ecruette nodded her head, standing up. She pulled Jim's hat off her head and placed it on his as she walked forward.

"Johan," Yuko mumbled as she approached the man, "Maybe you should calm down."

"Stay out of this, Yuu!" Johan snapped, now turning his glare to her. "Why do you always have to get into my business?"

"Why?" Yuko repeated softly, knitting her eyebrows together, "Because I'm your friend, Johan!" She was surprised, to say the least. Johan had never yelled at her before… well, not like this.

"Yes, you're my friend. Now stay out of my business!"

Yuko was getting annoyed now. Her eyes narrowed before she slapped Johan across the face, causing the blunet to turn his head.

"Calm down, Johan," Yuko growled softly, grabbing Johan's wrist and forcing the man to let go of Yuzuki. The pinkette stumbled away from them, holding her arm gingerly. Talk about having one heck of a death grip! That was going to leave a bruise…

"… Just when I thought things were going well, it blows up in my face," Johan mumbled quietly, a dark edge in his voice. He turned to look down at Yuko, "And here you are, tell me to calm down? I'm _sick_ of it all! I'm sick of being dead! I'm sick of being forced to 'live' in this Gawd forsaken place that lies somewhere between being alive and being dead! I'm sick of waiting for someone to get me out of here! But mostly, I'm sick of _you_, Yuko!"

"Um –" Yuzuki stood up and tried to add her two cents, but neither would let her.

"_You're_ sick of _me_?" Yuko swallowed her sadness and turned it to anger. Those words Johan spoke; they pierced and wounded her 'heart' deeply. "_I'm_ sick of dealing with _you_!" Yuko was lying through her teeth, but the words just seemed to roll off her tongue and out her mouth before Yuko could stop them, "You and your damn moodiness! Your stupid desperation to find a wife! Your… your… I'm just sick of you, period!"

"That's not what I meant by doing something," Jim mumbled to himself, frowning deeply. He had to wonder if Johan could hear the hurt and anguish in Yuko's voice, hidden behind faked anger and forced foul words. Jim could hear it, loud and clear, and judging by the way Yuzuki flinched, he bet she could tell, too.

'Johan… What are you doing?' Yuzuki wondered, staring at the fight before her. 'You're mad at _me_! Don't… take it out on Yuko…'

_No!_ A voice in the back of Yuko's mind screamed. _What are you saying? Take it back! Take it all back! You have to – please! _It's just one little fight, right? They could get over it, right? Yuko wanted to believe this, but judging by the angry fire burning in Johan's eyes, she felt her chance slipping away.

'No… What have I done?' Yuko's eyes widened a bit as her teeth and fist unclenched. Realization struck her then, and it made her wonder… Why was everything she believed in fading away like a mirage?'Johan… I don't mean any of this!' He had to understand…!

To Yuko's horror, he didn't.

"If you're so sick of me, then why don't you leave!" Johan shouted, though it was more of a demand than a question. Johan wanted Yuko out of his afterlife… That thought struck the ecruette hard. The man she gave her heart and soul to didn't care about her anymore…

"You… want me to leave?" Yuko whispered softly, barely above a whisper. A dream Yuko could never recover, her memories had gone blank, her pain became dull and her 'heart' cracked when Johan answered.

"Since you're already dead, you can't commit suicide to avoid your problems." Yuko flinched at his cold words. "But you can continue to ignore them. Just walk out, Yuko… and never look back."

"Johan!" Both Jim and Yuzuki gasped, shocked by how serious the blunet looked. Yuko lowered her head, her bangs shadowing her face. She bit her bottom lip hard enough to bleed (that is, if she had any blood left) and clenched her hands to fists, both shaking from the pressure she was adding to them. No… Yuko wouldn't cry. No matter how close she felt them coming, or how badly she wanted to cry, Yuko wouldn't. Or… maybe it was because she couldn't?

'Tell me, Johan… Tell me the reason why. After all the times we've had together, after all the deep and meaningful things we said to each other, how can you do this to me…?' Yuko could almost feel her heart breaking and the tears behind her dead eyes… Dead… 'Is it because I'm dead? Or… because you think I killed myself to get away from you?'

It's not like that, Yuko wanted to say. She felt her bottom lip quiver slightly as her shoulders gently shook. I didn't kill myself… Johan, I loved you… Why would I kill myself? Please… don't you still love me?

'… Who am I kidding?' Yuko scuffed slightly, turning her head stubbornly to the side. 'You have that… little _pest_ to hold and care for…' Will Yuko never again feel the warmth of being embraced by Johan ever again? Will it vanish without a trace as well? 'Oh Johan… you'll never truly know how much I love you…'

"… Fine," Yuko finally spoke up, barely loud enough for anyone to hear. Yuko inhaled deeply, trying to steady her voice. Why did this hurt so much? Is this how it feels to have a broken heart? She was dead, though – Yuko _had_ no heart that could be broken. Technically, Yuko had no feelings, either. "If you want me to leave, then so be it."

'Johan, you will never know… within this endless pain we - or, maybe it's just me? - feel, there's a belated regret that was never said… You can continue believing I killed myself, because… I don't want to be hurt. If I tell you I was murdered, you… probably won't believe me. It's already etched in your mind…'

"Yuko…" Jim mumbled, watching as the ecruette walked away, not looking back. He took a step after her, but a hand stopped him. Surprised, Jim saw Amon there. The redhead looked Jim dead in the eye and shook his head. This was something Johan and Yuko had to figure out for themselves. Heaving a heavy sigh, Jim took a step back, dropping his gaze to the ground.

As Yuko walked away, she could feel her chest heaving greatly with each step she took. The ecruette kept expecting the blunet to run after her, to stop her from leaving, but Johan didn't move. Instead, Yuko could feel his glare on her back. He couldn't wait until she was gone. When Yuko disappeared around the bookshelves, she took off.

All throughout this, Yuzuki had watched with wide eyes, completely speechless. Did Johan say all this because he believed Yuko killed herself to get away from him? Why was it Judai, Yuko's 'brother', could tell Yuko wouldn't commit suicide, but Johan, Yuko's fiancé, couldn't? Yuzuki turned her head to see Amon and Jim glaring at Johan, the blunet staring after Yuko. Even Amon and Jim knew suicide wasn't Yuko's way to go!

'Johan, why are you so blind?'

Feeling eyes on him, Johan looked around. He was mildly surprised to see Amon and Jim angry while Yuzuki looked a bit disappointed. Annoyed, he snapped, "What?"

"… Nothing," Amon sighed, turning and walking away. Jim shook his head, turning it away from Johan. Finally, Johan met Yuzuki's gaze.

"That was an awful thing you did, Johan," Yuzuki whispered softly, watching as Johan flinched slightly. "How could you cast aside your best friend, someone who was to be your fiancée, so cruelly?"

"The same why she did me," Johan answered without missing a beat. He turned his gaze to the ground, eyes narrowed slightly, but not quiet glaring. Yuzuki felt a bit annoyed by his childish behavior.

"Is it because you believe she killed herself?" The pinkette growled, glaring at him. "Johan, Yuko –"

"What would you know about us?" Johan demanded, staring down at Yuzuki. Normally, the pinkette would've easily been intimidated, but she felt courage unlike she's ever felt before in her life. Grasping that courage, she replied.

"Yuko told me –"

"- Lies," the blunet interrupted her, rolling his eyes. "She was probably defending her own self. It's what she does; she only cares about herself."

"That's not true!" Jim snapped, glaring heatedly at Johan. "Yuko is a more selfless than she leads on to be. But then again, you wouldn't understand. You know nothing about Yuko."

"I loved her!" Johan said through gritted teeth, "I was her fiancé!"

"I loved her, too, Johan!" Yuzuki gasped softly as Johan did a retake. Jim took a deep breath, before starting again. "I've known Yuko for a long time, long enough to know Yuko would never, and I repeat, _never _commit suicide! And if you actually gave a damn about her, you would know, too!"

"So then what happened to her?" Johan asked, still angry, Yuzuki noted to herself that he didn't comment on that last bit Jim said. Said man noticed, too. He snorted, shaking his head.

"You should be asking her that question, not me." The two would have probably glared at each other for the remains of their afterlife, if not for the ground shaking. Somewhere where in distance came a yelp, before all was silent. Jim, Johan, and Yuzuki blinked, confused,

"Jim! Help! I'm buried under an avalanche of books!" Amon cried pitifully. Yuzuki blinked, wonder if he was for real. Jim sighed, shaking his head.

"I'm coming!" He called, before glaring at Johan one more time. "You better figure out where Yuko belongs in your afterlife, or…!" Johan's steady gaze met Jim's, before the man walked away with a huff.

"… Where Yuu belongs in my afterlife…" Johan mumbled to himself, scratching his head. He sighed deeply, rubbing his eyelids over his eyes. What was wrong with him? How could he left their petty argument get so far? Granted sure, he was mad at Yuko, but what he said… it was uncalled for. He barely believed he snapped at the ecruette like that, but he needed something to take his anger out on. Yuko had been his target, since she stepped in the line of fire. But, despite what he said, Johan knew Yuko would be back, After all, the ecruette just couldn't stay away from him. They were connected, as both best friends and…

'Once upon a time ago, lovers…" Johan opened his eyes, staring almost longingly after where Yuko disappeared through. 'Yuu… I'm so sorry, for everything… but things are different now…'

… Right?

"Er… Johan," Yuzuki mumbled, fiddling with her fingers. After thinking about it, the pinkette realized why she liked Johan so much; he looked a bit like Judai. Despite how alike Johan and Judai looked, though, she saw how different the two were personality wise, and the more Yuzuki thought about it, the more she found herself wanting the brunet over the blunet.

"Hm?" Johan tilted his head towards her, indicating he was listening.

"You and I… we're too different to be in this kind of situation." Johan turned around to face the pinkette, who continued to fiddle with her fingers, gaze to the ground. A small smile formed on his face. He remembered all the moments Yuko felt a bit shy or nerves; she would look just like Yuzuki did, though, the ecruette would be chewing on her bottom lip. The smile disappeared, though, when Yuzuki continued talking, "I mean," Yuzuki looked up at Johan, "you're dead."

Johan flinched, though it went unnoticed by Yuzuki. He was dead… Why did he have to die? Johan sighed softly, running his hand through his hair. Nevermind that, why did Yuzuki insist on pointing out the obvious? It wasn't like Johan wanted to be dead; he rather enjoyed being alive! He missed the warmth of the sun, being able to say how he felt without feeling so fake, to walk without fear of his leg snapping off, or his eyeball popping out! The list could on, too, but it was too late for him… As for Yuzuki…

"You should have thought of that before you asked me to marry you."

_Asked me to marry you_… Yuzuki was sick of hearing those words! Her teeth gritted together as she clenched her fists, before retorting, "Why can't you understand that it was a mistake? It's not _you_ I want to marry; it's Judai! I would never marry you!"

The look on Johan's face was one of pure shock. He couldn't believe Yuzuki just blurted that. Yuzuki couldn't believe it, either! Her eyes widened a bit as she realized what she said. She didn't mean it like that! It was just that Yuko wanted to marry Johan, but Yuzuki had been the one to beat her to it – by accident! Not to mention Yuzuki still had Judai waiting for her…At least, she _hoped_ Judai was still waiting for her.

"… Everyone always liked Judai better than me," Johan mumbled, his eyes casting downwards. "I was always Judai's replacement. Despite us being so alike, Judai came across more loveable than me. It'd always hurt, because I was nothing to anybody – nothing but Judai's shadow…"

'I was nothing to anyone but Yuu… She'd always favor me over Judai… Oh Yuu, you'll never be able to know how much I still want you… How much I still love you…'

But let's face reality: Yuzuki wasn't Yuko. No, despite how alike they looked, Yuzuki was like everyone else Johan knew; she preferred Judai over him. Could Johan never have anyone he could call his own? "… I can't say I'm surprised to hear you say that." Johan turned his back to Yuzuki, head bowed as his hands clenched to fists. This pain of feeling unwanted and unloved… Is this how it feels to have a broken heart? It's almost exactly how he felt when he saw Yuko's dead body.

"Jo –"

"Just go." Yuzuki stared at Johan's back, desperate to try and say something to make him smile. When nothing came to mind, Yuzuki was forced to leave. She sighed softly, walking away. She rested a hand on a bookshelf, debating whether to bite her tongue or not.

In the end, she spoke up, "Yuko said she had everything she ever wanted: a caring fiancé, good friends that were like family, and a place she belonged – with you." Johan flinched slightly, but Yuzuki didn't stop, "She was mentally beating herself up as her life left her; the physical pain was nothing compared to the thought of her leaving you like that, by death. You were waiting for her, and she didn't come. You should have heard her, Johan; she sounded so broken and - excuse my pun - dead. It was like Yuko was _nothing _without you," Yuzuki stressed the word, waiting for Johan's reaction.

The blunet didn't know how to feel. Emotionlessly, he asked, "Why didn't she tell me this?"

"… Because," Yuzuki turned, walking away, "she didn't want you to remember such a horrible event. If it meant you were happy, then what was the point of her telling you something dreadful?"

'If it meant my happiness… Yuu continued to let me believe she killed herself? She thought I was happier not knowing the truth?' Johan heaved a sigh, shaking his head. 'Selfish little devil…'

**-x- -x- -x-**

To be angry or sad, that is the question… and it came with a rather easy answer.

"Argh!" Yuko cried out, kicking a bucket over and sending it flying. Yuko would rather be angry.

"_Oi!"_ Amethyst Cat shouted, narrowly dodging the bucket, _"Watch where you're kicking things!"_

'If Johan can be dead without me, I can be dead without him, too, right?' The ecruette paced angrily, teeth gritted together. But then again, why couldn't he just get it already? Yuzuki wasn't the one he was meant to be with – it was Yuko!

"… Oh, who am I kidding?" Yuko mumbled pitifully, falling against a wall and looking up at the moonless sky. "I didn't mean anything I said, Johan. I should have held onto you tighter, I never should have let you go. I shouldn't have walked away; I should have stayed and told you the truth." Yuko hit her fist weakly against the wall, "I was stupid, I was foolish, I was lying to myself when I said I didn't need you… Oh Johan, I'm nothing without you…" The corpse slid down the wall, covering her face with her hands. "But…what am I compared to Yuzuki…?"

"_Interesting question…"_ Yuko looked to see Topaz Tiger walking towards her, taking a seat beside the ecruette. _"What _are_ you compared to you compared to Yuzuki?"_

"What _aren't_ I compared to Yuzuki?" Yuko retorted, looking down at the ground,"Yuzuki's _alive_ – what more could Johan ask for? She has these warm cheeks that turn red whenever she's embarrassed, glossy bright blue eyes, and… a beating heart…" Slowly, she raised a hand to her chest, where her heart had once beaten against. Oh, how she wished it would again…

"_Those girls are ten a penny,"_ Amethyst Cat snorted, shaking her head as she walked over to Yuko's other side, _"You've got so much more."_

"Please share," Yuko mumbled dully, casting the pink cat a look.

"_You got… You got…"_ Amethyst Cat mauled it over, looking a bit stumped. Yuko heaved a sigh, closing her eyes. Topaz Tiger grimaced softly and glared at Amethyst Cat. The Beast returned it, before saying the first thing that came to mind, _"You've got a wonderful personality."_ The cat grimaced and wanted to smack herself. Topaz Tiger did it for her, with his tail. Yuko merely shook her head, eyes still closed. Her personality was nothing compared to Yuzuki's. It was as she thought; Johan was tired of dealing with a devil.

'All I want is Johan, but he wants Yuzuki, who in terms wants Judai… Oh, why can't we go back in time and change our history?' Amethyst Cat and Topaz Tiger shared a look, grimacing.

_[Topaz Tiger:]  
__What does that wispy little brat have that you don't have double?_

Topaz Tiger asked, nudging the corpse's cheek with his muzzle. Yuko opened her eyes halfway, a pout on her face, as she stared ahead of her.

_[Amethyst Cat:]  
__She can't hold a handle to the beauty of your smile_

Amethyst Cat walked across the ecruette's lap, her pink tail curving around Yuko's cheek, as if to get her to smile. Yuko wasn't in such a mood.

_[Yuko:]  
__How about a pulse?_

Yuko grumbled moodily, frowning deeply.

_[Topaz Tiger:]  
__Over-rated by a mile_

_[Amethyst Cat:]  
__Over-bearing_

_[Topaz Tiger:]  
__Over-blown_

_[Amethyst Cat & Topaz Tiger:]  
__If he only knew the you that we know_

It was true; Amethyst Cat and Topaz Tiger were Yuko's Duel Spirits,that is, before they all died (the two Duel Spirits in the fire that also took Amon and Jim's lives). Needless to say, the two Beasts knew the ecruette better than most. They knew the _real_ sentimental and emotionally scarred Yuko, not the loudmouth, attention-grabbing Yuko she played off as. They knew the Yuko the corpse refused to show anyone; it was too painful.

It didn't matter, though. After all, Yuko wanted Johan's love, not pity.

Sighing, Yuko stood up and turned to go. Amethyst Cat jumped on a ledge in front of the ecruette, her purple gaze meeting the corpse's blue one.

_[Amethyst Cat:]  
__Johan may be wearing that silly little creature's ring_

_[Topaz Tiger:]  
__But she doesn't play piano_

Topaz Tiger added from behind Yuko, who dully turned to look at him.

_[Amethyst Cat:]  
__Or dance_

_[Topaz Tiger:]  
__Or sing_

Yuko looked between the two Beasts, who both shook their heads and spoke in unison.

_[Amethyst Cat & Topaz Tiger:]  
__No, she doesn't compare_

The ecruette sighed, rolling her eyes.

_[Yuko:]  
__But she still breathes air_

Yuko retorted, ducking under the ledge Amethyst Cat was on. Topaz Tiger raced towards Yuko, running around Yuko to stand in her way.

_[Topaz Tiger:]  
__Who cares?_

He questioned, steady golden eyes meeting Yuko's. The ecruette grimaced, having a quick remembrance of the past.

_[Amethyst Cat:]  
__Unimportant_

The pink cat grunted, rolling her eyes.

_[Topaz Tiger:]  
__Over-rated_

The white tiger agreed, nodding his head.

_[Amethyst Cat:]  
__Over-blown_

_[Amethyst Cat & Topaz Tiger:]  
__If only he could see  
__How special you can be  
__If he only knew the you that we know_

Yuko looked between the two Duel Spirits, frowning. She admired their persistence, but it only reminded her of Johan's determination to marry Yuzuki. Yuko grimaced at the thought.

'Oh, Johan…' Yuko's gaze fell to the ground for a moment, before she lifted her head to look up at the moonless sky. It looked alone and empty without it, despite the many stars seeming to try and make up for the loss of the moon. A bittersweet half-smirk, half-smile appeared on her face. She found the scene ironic; in fact, as soon as she realized how moonless the night was and how distant Johan seemed to be, Yuko found the night an evil omen. It made her wonder if the sky was purposely reflecting her life for the whole dead to see.

Amethyst Cat and Topaz Tiger flinched at the almost sadistic look on Yuko's face.

_[Yuko:]  
__If I touch a burning candle, I can feel no pain  
__If you cut me with knife it's still the same  
__And I know her heart is beating  
__And I know that I am dead  
__Yet the pain here that I feel_

Yuko raised her hands to her chest, sighing deeply. It was still weird; she could sigh and 'breath' all she wanted, but her chest seemed to refuse to move. Yuko had no blood, no heart, no emotions… Then why did she feel so much pain? It hurt too much to even put into words…

_[Yuko:]  
__Try and tell me it's not real_

Yuko smirked at how pitiful she was. It was pathetic.

_[Yuko:]  
__So it seems that I still have a tear to shed_

How was it the one person who lifted her so high, the one that made her soar above everyone else, could make her fall and nearly cry? Why was it that Johan was the only person who could make her feel so melancholy and sorrowful?

Yuko suddenly felt weak in the knees. She stumbled to the closest wall, leaning against it. Why did she feel so drained of energy? The ecruette raised a hand to her face, sliding down the wall to rest on her legs. Yuko closed her eyes, feeling trapped and defeated.

_[Amethyst Cat:]  
__The sure redeeming feature  
__From that little creature  
__Is that she's alive_

Yuko lifted her head to look at the pink Duel Sprit, seeing the two Beasts pacing towards her. They frowned when the corpse stared dully at them.

_[Topaz Tiger:]  
__Over-rated_

_[Amethyst Cat:]  
__Over-blown_

_[Topaz Tiger:]  
__Everybody knows that's just a temporary state,  
__Which is cured very quickly when we meet our fate_

No matter what Amethyst Cat and Topaz Tiger did or said, Yuko knew they couldn't cheer her up. After all, as much as Yuko wanted to try and get over her sadness, it would mean to try and get over Johan. The ecruette wasn't sure if she was ready for that, to get over someone she was hopelessly devoted to. The two Beasts could see the hesitation in Yuko's blue eyes, egging them to continue and try to lighten the mood up.

They didn't know how useless it was, though. After all, no one can ever truly forget their first love.

_[Amethyst Cat:]  
__Who cares?_

_[Topaz Tiger:]  
__Unimportant_

_[Amethyst Cat:]  
__Over-rated_

_[Topaz Tiger:]  
__Over-blown_

_[Amethyst Cat & Topaz Tiger:]  
__If only he could see  
__How special you can be  
__If he only knew the you that we know_

Amethyst Cat laid her head on Yuko's lap as Topaz Tiger leaned against Yuko's side. The corpse smiled slightly, appreciating their concern over her sadness. She ran her fingers through Amethyst Cat's fur and rested her head against Topaz Tiger's shoulder. Despite how close the two were to her, Yuko felt so cold and empty. She remembered, on those dark and cold nights, Johan would hold her tight and never let go. Call her a hopeless romantic, but Yuko always felt so warm in Johan's arms. It didn't matter where they were or even if he were freezing, Johan would hold her tight.

Yuko wished, just one more time, Johan would hold her again.

_[Yuko:]  
__If I could touch a burning candle, I can feel no pain  
__In the ice or in the sun, it's all the same  
__Yet I feel my heart is aching  
__Though it doesn't beat, it's braking  
__And the pain here that I fell  
__Try and tell me it's not real_

Yuko's voice cracked slightly as she inhaled deeply. Still, despite try her hardest, a single tear slipped from her eye. Yuko was a bit surprised to feel it sliding down her cheek, raising a finger at catch it.

_[Yuko:]  
__I know that I am dead_

The ecruette whispered softly, staring at the tear on her finger with different emotions filling her up.

_[Yuko:]  
__Yet it seems that I still have some tears to shed_

Yuko tilted her finger down, letting her tear fall to the ground. An emotionless smile appeared on her face. It was the first time Yuko had cried in so long.

**-x- -x- -x-**

Tek-Tek's keyboard died ._.; She's using the On-Screen Keyboard for spaces; she had to type the rest of this story with one hand! Dx  
… lawl xD Ah, the downfalls of writing. If you don't have a working space bar, you have to work twice as hard ._.;  
Still, I wanted to type my story – and I did O: Rawr! xD


	9. A Change Of Plans

**Disclaimer:** BEWARE! This story has mainly two Mary-Sues, Yuzuki and Yuko, that Tek-Tek owns! RAWR! O: … xD She doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!GX or Corpse Bride! ;D

**Duet VIII:  
****A Change Of Plans**

"It's true!"

"Lower your voice, Judai!"

"And stop with your fruitless lying!"

"But I'm not!" Judai heaved a sigh, trying to calm down. "I'm being serious! I saw him – Johan! He was in this very room – my room!" Judai paced his quarters, ignoring the distasteful looks his parents were giving him. "And-And Yuzu! Yuzu was here, too! With him – Johan! They were together!" The brunet turned to his parents, eyes wide, "I mean together-_together_! Yuzu's married to a corpse – to Johan!"

Did Judai's parents believe him? Of course not! They only understood one thing.

"_Yuzuki_!" Midori hissed, eyes narrowed, "She was in your _room_?"

'That's not the point!' Judai wanted to shout, but couldn't. His mother continued to rant to herself, calling Yuzuki a scoundrel and many other bad things Judai didn't want to hear.

"Mother…!" Judai whined softly, slumping forward.

"Come on, Judai, you should sit down," Rei coaxed from his side, leading the brunet to his couch. "You're shaking like a leaf." Funny; Judai barely noticed. He was still fixated on a two things: one, Johan was 'alive', and two, Yuzuki – his fiancée – was married to him! "Let me fetch you a blanket."

"Fetch him a straight jacket!" Midori growled, slapping Rei's hand harshly away from Judai's arm, "He's gone completely mad!" Judai wanted to glare at his mother. So she _had_ been listening to him. "Let's go, Noboru, Rei!"

"Perhaps being confined to his room will calm his nerves. He's _obviously_ stressed out." Noboru rolled his eyes as the three walked out of Judai's room, Rei sending the brunet a sympathetic look. Midori grumbled her agreement to what Noboru said, pulling out a key. Unfortunately for Judai, his room was one that locked from the outside. The brunet watched as his door closed, listening as the keyhole locked.

With a soft growl, Judai stood up and looked around. His room was tensely quiet (or maybe it seemed so because he was a bit paranoid?), save for the rumbling of thunder from outside. Since Johan and Yuzuki left, it started to rain – no, _pour_ nonstop! Wait… his _window_! Of course! Racing to his window, the brunet threw it up. He shivered as the cold wind blew against him, ruffling his hair and sending a cold chill down his spine. Ignoring how the rain felt like bullets on his skin, Judai walked out and looked around. How did Yuzuki appear on his balcony? Looking to the side, he figured it out. Yuzuki had shimmied up his drain pipe.

A bitter smile appeared on Judai's face. It was Johan who taught the brunet how to climb things, Yuko being the one who taught him. In fact, everything Judai ever learned outside of his father's work was from the two; every loving memory Judai ever bothered to recall were with Johan and Yuko. He trusted them –they were like his siblings! And it was this very reason why he had to question Johan's ways. Why did Johan marry his fiancée, instead of his own? Did something happen between Johan and Yuko?

'I bet it's because Johan still thinks Yuu killed herself…' Judai sighed softly. 'He always viewed the world half empty…'

Still, it was another thought for another time. Judai turned back towards his room, mentally mauling something over. With a hum, he hurried towards his bed. For better protection against the rain, the brunet grabbed his quilt and wrapped it multiple times around his body. Sure, maybe he looked a little silly, but this way, no one would recognize him. Judai shimmied down the drainpipe, running through the rain and towards his destination. Once he reached the outskirts of town, he saw it: the large church building where his wedding tomorrow would have been held at. Crossing the bridge, he ran up the steps. Once Judai reached the large wooden door, he grabbed the equally large metal knocker and slammed it down a few times.

"Mamma mia!" Cronos exclaimed quietly, marching towards the door with a huff, "Who would come at _this_ time of night-no ne?" Grumbling things under his breath, the blonde Pastor opened the door, turning his tired eyes to glare at the brunet covered from head to toe. Judai mumbled a greeting, pulling the quilt from his face and stared up at the man. Cronos looked a little confused and surprised, but more annoyed. "Signore Yuki," the older man grunted, "what are you doing here-no ne? You should be at home, frustrated with grief – or rather, be doing what _normal_ people would be doing at this time of night: sleeping-no ne!"

"Master Cronos," Judai shook his head free of any water that managed to seep through, raising a hand to 'fix' his hair, "I have to ask you something…" Judai used the same hand 'fixing' his hair to scratch the back of his head, eyes shifting around nervously.

"And it couldn't wait till morning-no n e?" Cronos asked almost sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"It couldn't," Judai answered without missing a beat. "Please!" The brunet bowed to Cronos, who watched the brunet curiously. "I have to know, or I'm going to implode!"

"That sounds like a lovely notion-no ne," Cronos chuckled softly, taking a step back to close to door in Judai's face. A bit irritated, Judai nearly shoved the door open, causing Cronos to stumble about with wide, blue eyes.

"You're the only one who would now what's waiting for us on the other side – beyond the grave!" At that, the Pastor grew serious.

"A grim topic for a groom-to-be," Cronos mumbled darkly.

"Oh, it's a groom, alright." Judai couldn't accept it. Why would Johan, his best friend, a man he trusted very much, take his bride? Granted sure, he didn't know Yuzuki was his bride, but what about Yuko? Why was he acting so strange? He was pale – _deathly_ pale – and he had an almost unrecognized look on his face, one the old Johan would never give Judai! Does death change a person so drastically? "I have to know…" Judai lifted his head, his brown eyes meeting Cronos' blue ones, "Can the living marry the dead?"

Judai watched as the older man's eyes widened for a second, before narrowing, "What on earth are you talking about-no ne?"

"Please," Judai begged softly, "it's Yuzu. She's married to Johan – a corpse!"

**-x- -x- -x-**

The next thing Judai knew, he was back in front of his house, Cronos' hold on him painfully hard.

"_Judai_?" Midori was surprised to see her son outside her door.

"He's speaking in tongues of unholy alliances-no ne! His mind has come undone, I fear-no ne!" Cronos drawled dramatically, shaking his head in mock disappointment.

"It's not true! Let me go!" Judai growled, trying to free himself from the Pastor. The man shoved Judai into the house, Midori catching her son's arm tightly as to not let him run off.

"Thank you, Master Cronos. Thank you so very much." Midori nodded her head in a grateful manner, stepping back to allow Ryou to close the door. She rounded on her son, the back of her hand catching Judai's cheek and sending him to the ground. Rei gasped as her hands flew to her mouth, staring at Judai with wide eyes. Judai gritted his teeth, a bit irritated. "Take him to his room!"

"I'm not lying! I swear!" Judai told his parents, ignoring his stringing cheek. It was a small injury, one he was used to. After all, whenever Judai did something his parents didn't approve of, they would pass judgment on him dreadfully.

"Leave it, Judai," Ryou hissed softly, helping the brunet to his feet. Rei grabbed Judai's arm, Ryou at the other, before the two escorted Judai to his room. The brunet had to resist the urge to glare at his parents; instead, he glared at the floor. For once in their lives, why couldn't they believe him?

"Seal the room and bar the windows! See to it he doesn't escape!" Noboru called after the three, glaring at his son's back. "Such a disappointment he turned out to be…"

"Will the mortification's never cease?" Midori sighed, thoroughly embarrassed by Judai's actions. "It will be _years_ before we can show our faces in public again!"

"What's with the ruckus?" Manjoume yawned as he stepped into the room, looking around tiredly.

"Are you people trying to take the dead?" Asuka appeared beside him, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. The two Yukis quickly explained to the two what happened, before Midori asked dramatically.

"What will we do now?"

"We will continue as planned," Noboru answered simple, waving his hand in a dismissive manner to his wife's attitude, "with or without Yusuki."

"_Yuzuki_," Midori corrected.

"Whatever." Noboru rolled his eyes.

"I can't believe she'd cast aside a man like Judai," Asuka mumbled, shaking her head as she approached the two, "After everything he's been through, you would think she'd be a bit more grateful. It's almost a crime! I mean, if Judai were _my_ groom, I would never let him go." Asuka clenched her hands to her chest, bowing her head and closing her eyes, "I would consider myself lucky to have a great man like Judai, and I would lavish him with everything I could – money, gold, riches befitting royalty!" Manjoume wanted to roll his eyes at Asuka's dramatic way of putting it, but she was doing a fairly well job. Midori and Noboru gave the duo an envious look.

"Manjoume is a fortunate man to have you, Asuka," Midori sighed softly, shaking her head. Both Asuka and Manjoume choked.

"What?"

"Excuse me!" Asuka nearly fainted! "Forgive me sudden cry, but we are not… married." The blonde had to suppress the urge to shiver. Herself and Manjoume, a couple – a _married_ couple? Oh, how the thought send cold jolts down her spine. No, there was only one man she wanted, and by George, she would _have_ that one man…! "But I wish there was a special man in my life… It's like they say; money doesn't buy happiness. When one is alone, wealth counts for nothing."

Midori and Noboru looked at each other the same time Asuka and Manjoume did. All four smirked, thinking the same thing: Hook, line, and sinker.

**-x- -x- -x-**

Judai kicked at his door again, taking his frustration out on it. It was nearly dawn now, and Judai couldn't sleep a wink! The thought of Yuzuki needing his help drove him insane! It was clear by the look on her face that Yuzuki didn't want to be with Johan, and that she needed Judai – er, his help, anyway! Just as the brunet was going to kick the door again, the knob turned. Instantly, Judai lowered his foot and jumped away from the door. He clapped his hands behind his back, faking innocence.

"Marvelous news, Judai," Noboru said as he and Midori walked into their son's room, "It appears there's going to be a wedding after all."

"You found her?" Judai asked, incredulously.

"Make haste, my son. Our relatives will be arriving at any moment," Midori continued, ignoring Judai's question, "We must have you looking presentable for Ms. Tenjouin." Judai almost fell to the ground.

"A-Asuka…?" Judai mumbled slowly, blinking his eyes. Did his mother… just say…?

"She will make a fine wife." Midori turned to Judai, smirking slightly, "Ten times the woman Yusiku –"

"Yuzuki," Judai corrected, but was ignored.

"– was –" Judai twitched.

"_Is_…" Johan was the one dead – not Yuzuki. At least, that's what Judai hoped.

"- and _far_ more richer."

"Y… You can't make me do this…" Judai shook his head. The shock was too much…! First he learned about Johan, than about Yuzuki being married to Johan, and now he was supposed to marry Asuka, someone he saw more as a sister than a bride?

"We must." Judai flinched.

"Please!" Being married to his sister… It didn't matter if Asuka was more beautiful than Yuzuki; what mattered was that Judai loved _Yuzuki_, not Asuka! "There has to be another way!"

"Without your marriage to Ms. Tenjouin, we'll be forced penniless into the streets!" Noboru grunted as Judai grimaced.

"But... Yuzu…" Judai looked at the ground, frowning.

"Matsumoto Yuzuki is _gone_, child."

"You shall marry Tenjouin Asuka later this day." His parents walked to the door, looking back at Judai with a glare.

"According to plan!" The two shouted, before slamming the door shut.

**-x-**

o.o; Reeallly short D: Ah well… xD Well, this is what happened in the Land of the Living; I have something else planned for the Dead ^^;  
Yosh, I also believe this one is better than the original, but wanna know what sucks? Everyone knows what's gonna happen and is less likely to Review/Fave xD Ah well… Mkay, I should have the next chapter out in a jiffy~


	10. The Magic Of A Piano

**Disclaimer:** BEWARE! This story has mainly two Mary-Sues, Yuzuki and Yuko, that Tek-Tek owns! RAWR! O: … xD She doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!GX or Corpse Bride! ;D

**Duet IX:  
****The Magic Of A Piano**

"It's just over here," Edo said, hands in his pockets as he walked up the steps of the pub. A timid Yuzuki followed, head bowed. For the last few minutes, the pinkette had wandered all over town, lost. She didn't know where she was going, didn't know up from down, or left from right! That is, until finally, Edo found her. "Here we are!" Edo's sudden cheerfulness caused Yuzuki to jump. She stared at the man with wide eyes, but he only smiled brightly at her. He opened the door and allowed Yuzuki to walk in first.

"Um… thank you." Yuzuki nodded her head to him, walking into the pub.

"You're welcome," Edo chuckled, following after her. The sound of a piano echoed in the empty place, touching Yuzuki's heart by the sound of it – and apparently Edo's, too, judging by the way he heaved a soft sigh. The melody was so soft and so sad, full of anguish and misery, that it couldn't help but to be beautiful.

"Edo, if you don't mind, I could use your help in the kitchen," Tome called from behind the counter, waving the gray-head over. Edo hummed and nodded his head, walking over towards the woman while waving to Yuzuki. The pinkette weakly returned it, having second thoughts about being alone with the one playing the piano: Yuko. Awkwardly, Yuzuki rubbed her arm and walked over to the ecruette.

"Hi…" Yuzuki mumbled once she was standing behind Yuko. Yuko closed her eyes, choosing not to reply. "Um… may I take a seat?" Yuko turned her head away from the pinkette, though one of her shoulder rose and fell in a shrug. Yuzuki sat down at the edge of the piano seat, watching as Yuko's hands moved gracefully across the keys at her end, creating her melody. "I'm sorry."

'What are you sorry for?' Yuko asked herself. Her 'heart' heaving as she sighed softly. 'I'm the one who should be sorry. I knew you were going back to the Land of the Living to see Judai, and just because I wanted Johan all to myself, I let him go with you. I was hoping he could catch you two in the act and come running back to me… I really am a selfish person…' Yuko felt guilty. She actually _wanted_ Johan's plans to blow up in his face, so he could be Yuko's and _only_ Yuko's. 'I risked Johan's happiness because I wanted him to be happy with _me_…'

"I'm sorry for appearing so suddenly and stealing away the man you love." Yuko almost scuffed a reply, but kept her mouth shut. "And I'm sorry that, because of me, you and Johan are at a disagreement. If I had things my way, I… I wouldn't be here," Yuzuki heaved a sigh, bowing her head as her shoulders slumped forward, "I would be with Judai, and you would be with Johan…"

'Is that what you think?' Anger slowly built inside the ecruette, 'Johan would still be waiting for someone _else_ to ask him in marriage. _I_ would be rotting away here, with… without him…'

"So, I'm sorry for ruining your plans… and your chances at happiness with Johan." Yuko hit a wrong key, sending her song off a bit, but it went completely unnoticed by Yuzuki, "As you can guess, things today haven't gone… according to plan."

'Do they ever?' A bittersweet smirk appeared on Yuko's face as she chuckled quietly. Of course not; plans are made to be changed, just as rules are meant to be broken and schedules were made to be altered. Things never go according to plan because everything has to change; nothing can ever stay as is. Hearing the chuckle, the pinkette turned to look at Yuko, who still didn't say a word. So, Yuzuki turned to look at the ecruette's hands. She watched the keys Yuko played, and when the corpse paused, Yuzuki would pick up where she left off. At her end of the piano, the pinkette played, matching Yuko's keys almost perfectly.

This caused Yuko to twitch. The ecruette looked at Yuzuki from the corner of her eye, trying not to sneer. When Yuzuki paused, Yuko picked up and continued her song. When Yuzuki got the keys, she followed. Yuko's eyebrow twitched again as she started to her serious. Her hands flew across her side of the piano, nearly slamming them down when she realized how easily Yuzuki was keeping up. The ecruette's anger went completely unnoticed by the pinkette, who smiled innocently at Yuko. The corpse smirked as the two continued to out-due the other. It probably would have gone on all night, if it weren't for Yuko's slip-up. The song was nearly done, but the corpse's hand unfortunately slipped. Yuzuki took the chance to finish the song herself, giggling softly as she smirked triumphantly.

"It appears I am victorious." Yuko growled at the slight cockiness in Yuzuki's voice, eyes narrowing in a challenging manner.

"I demand a re-match." It may have sounded immature, but Yuko wasn't play around. Yuzuki nodded her head and decided to start off. Yuko smirked when she recognized the song and swiftly took over to gain the upper hand. Edo and Tome walked out of the kitchen and into the room, watching the two without amusement. They saw the look of pure frustration and hate on Yuko's face and grimaced slightly.

To them, it was obvious this little battle of the pianos meant something more than just what Yuzuki thought.

**-x- -x- -x-**

"Enough!" Yuko's sudden cry of frustration as she stood up and slammed her hands on the piano keys scared Yuzuki. The pinkette jumped up as well, stumbling away from the ecruette. She wasn't so sure why she jumped, though. Was it because of Yuko shouting or because of the ugly, devastating sound she decided to make?

'What did I do?' Yuzuki shivered as Yuko turned her cobalt eyes on her, glaring viciously.

"I _get_ it already, dammit!" Yuko spun around to face Yuzuki, who was holding herself up by her hands on the ground. The ecruette gritted her teeth as her hands clenched to shaking fists. "You can play the piano! You can keep _up_ with me on it – hell, you can play _better_ than me! Why not? Let's give you that damn little piece of information! Is there anything else you wish to prove that you are better at me: singing? Or hey, maybe even dancing!"

'Maybe I'm not as special as I think I am.' It wasn't that Yuko was angry at Yuzuki; she was angry at herself. 'Maybe, all this time, I've been fooling myself into thinking I was any good. Yuzu's an expert at the piano, like I _thought_ I was! Maybe Yuzu can dance better than me – and sing better, too! No wonder Johan likes Yuzu so much more than he does me!'

Yuko felt it again; her chest seemed to churn uneasily at the thought. Yuzuki slowly stood up, watching as Yuko's angry expression melted away to a pained one. The ecruette's hands unclenched as her sighed softly, turning back to the piano. The pinkette's heart panged sadly when she thought she saw Yuko's eyes glisten. Was she going to cry? Yuko's fingers curled back into a fist as she slammed it against the side of the piano, beside the keys. Yuzuki flinched softly, frowning.

'I have to accept it,' Yuko tried to coax herself, heaving a sigh. 'Johan doesn't want me – he doesn't need me. He… no longer cares about me. No matter how much it hurts to lose the one I love, I have to get use to being alone.' It's reality: once Johan and Yuzuki were properly married, they'd both disappear from Yuko's life because Johan's dying promise would be fulfilled, while Yuko's one would never be. She would be stuck in Limbo, forever.

And forever was a long time…

If Yuko thought a lifetime without Johan was bad, how about an eternity without him? An eternity of nothing but those around her, an afterlife without Johan… Maybe, in the long 'future' awaiting her, Yuko could move on. After all, she still had Jim, who she once upon a time ago loved, or maybe even Edo, who seemed to be a lot of fun to be around.

'But neither boy could ever fill the gap in my heart that only belongs to Johan…' Yuko was foolish to give her heart to someone who was able to break it so easily, she was foolish to make Johan her everything, because once he left, Yuko would have nothing. Nothing but the painful memories of what she and Johan once had.

Yuzuki backed away from Yuko, noticing how the ecruette wasn't listening to her. The pinkette had apologized, even though she had no idea as to _why_ she was apologizing. Edo and Tome both frowned, watching as Yuko's shoulders shook softly and her hands trembled.

"Give her time, dear," Tome mumbled, resting a hand on Yuzuki's shoulder, "Yuko is still coming to terms about Johan…"

Edo nodded his head, "It's going to be hard for her to fully get over him," he sighed, closing his eyes, "After all, how do you forget your first and only love?"

Yuzuki blinked, staring at Edo questioningly.

**-x- -x- -x-**

Johan stepped into the pub, rubbing the back of his neck. He couldn't say he was surprised to see Yuko there, playing the piano. It was where she always was whenever she wasn't with Johan. Though, he _was_ surprised to hear her singing. Curiously, he stepped closer to the ecruette, listening as she sang softly.

_[Yuko:]  
__Make my wish come true, let darkness slip aside  
__Hiding all my hope, mocking what we treasured  
__Battles we can win if we believed ourselves  
__Hang in for the light, waiting for that dawn  
__Fate will not leave you, hate will not heal you  
__If I pray, then maybe peace shall come…_

Johan flinched when he heard the sadness impeded in Yuko's voice. He stood behind her now, watching as she played with a frown. From the corner of her eye, Yuko saw the blunet. Her chest heaved again, filling the corpse with an uneasy feeling, but she pretended not to notice him. Yuko concentrated solely on her music, closing her eyes.

'Your wish…?' Johan tiled his head in wonder. What was Yuko's wish? Imagine, all Johan wanted to do was apologize for his behavior, because he realized how much he really needed her now, more than ever. After all, whenever Johan needed some kind of support, Yuko was always there. And when Johan needed advice, Yuko was the one giving it to him. Yuko was like Johan's other half; he needed her to keep him strong and standing on his two feet. But still, despite all that, it was the guilt that was eating the blunet up. He had to set things right between himself and Yuko, because if he didn't, it would continue to kill him (no pun intended).

Still, Johan's feelings for Yuko stirred deep within him. He sighed softly, taking a seat beside her. Yuko lifted her head a bit higher, eyes still closed. Johan opened his mouth to speak, though stopped himself when Yuko inhaled softly. She started to sing.

_[Yuko:]  
__Make my wish come true, let darkness fade to light  
__Show me there's still hope; show me it's not over  
__Battles we can win since struggles lie within  
__Tell me we can change, I still need you dearly  
__Love will not leave you, hate will not heal you_

"Stop…" Johan whispered softly, grabbing Yuko's wrist. Yuko blinked open her eyes, turning to look at him. Johan's eyes showed his sadness and pain, "Your voice… It's beautiful, as always, but… it hurts too much to listen to…"

"… Is that supposed to help me?" Yuko asked bitterly, stealing her hand back. "What do you need me for? I'm nothing but… a selfish devil." The ecruette stood up and walked away from the piano, heading towards the door. She felt hollow and empty, yet her hand felt different; it was tingling from where Johan had touched her. Yuko rubbed her wrist, closing her eyes and savoring the feeling. It was light and warm… kind of how she felt right now.

"That's not true." Yuko's eyes slowly opened as she lowered her head. She saw Johan's arms around her stomach, holding her to him tightly. No wonder this feeling felt so familiar; it was that feeling she'd been yearning for. "I _do_ need you – now more than ever…"

"But you said…" Yuko whispered softly, turning her head to face the blunet. He was hiding his face in her shoulder, whispering in her ear.

"I didn't mean any of it. I'm sorry for snapping at you." Johan frowned, lifting his head to look at her, "I was just so angry and frustrated. I was lying when I said I didn't need you in my life, and that I was sick of you." Yuko turned her head, eyes losing the gleam they had only a few seconds earlier. "I really do need you, Yuu. I need you here, beside me. You're… my best friend, and you've always been there to help me. I need you now more than ever, Yuu…"

A bittersweet smile appeared on Yuko's face as she closed her eyes. She rested a hand on her shoulder, the one opposite of Johan's head was on, and sighed. Johan lifted his head an inch, raising his hand and laying it on top of hers. "… You need me, do you?" Yuko mumbled lowly, "As your best friend?"

'Funny… Your actions say otherwise…'

"Yes…" Johan scolded himself for acting on instinct rather than listening to what his brain told him. He was probably sending Yuko mixed messages, something he didn't want to do.

_Dance with her. You know she likes that…_

Should Johan continue to that little voice in the back of his head? Johan took a step back, gripping Yuko's hand with his tighter and spinning her around. Yuko's eyes blinked opened at the unexpected action, losing her balance. Johan chuckled softly, pulling the ecruette close and wrapping an arm around her waist. More on instinct than anything else, Yuko raised a hand to lay on Johan's shoulder and rested her head against his chest. Slowly, Johan moved to a song only he could hear, swaying Yuko with him.

"Do you remember how we first met?" Johan asked, closing his eyes. Yuko hummed a quiet laugh.

"Which one? There was that time I threw a chicken at you, the time Amber Mammoth chased me up a tree, before uprooting it, the time I shoved poison ivy down your pants –"

"Wait a minute, that was _you_?" Johan exclaimed, halting in his steps to send Yuko a glare. The ecruette made a face that clearly said "oops"; she bit her bottom lip and looked off to the side innocently.

"Um… No?"

"I thought Judai did that! I shoved him into a lake full of crocodiles as vengeance!"

"And I told him to throw a bee hive at you, making you jump into that same lake~"

"Thank the heavens it was winter! I nearly had frostbite!" Yuko moved her hand from Johan's shoulder to her mouth, trying not to laugh out loud. Johan continued to glare at Yuko, before bursting out laughing. For some reason, Yuko started laughing, too. Her sides were hurting as she backed away from Johan, clutching them as she doubled over. Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes as she nearly fell to the ground. Johan quickly grabbed her up in his arms, holding her close.

The laughter stopped then, though a smile was still on her face. She felt perfectly at ease in his arms, as she always did. The tears slowly fell down her face, quietly and peacefully. Johan sighed out softly, clearing his throat.

"You were always so crazy…"

"You, too…" Yuko lifted her head to look into Johan's eyes, seeing the smile on his face as well. Johan pulled them both upright, reaching up and whipping Yuko's tears away. His hand cradled her cheek, his thumb sweeping across it.

"I really am sorry for yelling at you," Johan whispered, tilting his head to the side an inch as his smile took an apologetic hint to it. Yuko had to look away. It was almost too painful and unbearing to look at.

"I know… And I'm also sorry for yelling at you, as well."

"So you forgive me?" Her 'heart' ached as she closed her eyes, feeling Johan's hand drop and wrap around her waist. She had to let go, no matter how hard it was or how much it hurt.

'Am I a fool, Johan, for loving you so dearly?' Yuko chuckled quietly, 'I don't need anything else, because all I need is you. Why, Johan? Why can't you just stay with me…?'

Still, Yuko _did_ say she wanted to be held by Johan one more time… Maybe this was a sign?

"Yuu?" There was no choice in the matter; Yuko had to let him go. Johan's mind was already made up, and once it was, it was hard to change. Never once in Yuko's mind did she actually think he could move on, and it breaks her 'heart' because Johan seems much more happier with Yuzuki.

"Of course, Johan." Yuko looked up at Johan, slipping out of his arms and holding his hands in hers. She closed her eyes, feeling the tears behind them building up. "I forgive you."

Yuzuki watched from behind the counter, frowning. She could see it; Edo could see it, Tome could see it… why couldn't Johan? Yuko was almost desperately in love with him.

**-x-**

D: Poor Yuko…  
Oh, that song of Yuko's? It's "Serah's Theme" from Final Fantasy XIII – course, I changed the lyrics around a bit… xD Yosh, Tek-Tek fails, we all know this :b  
She also just finished watching Season 4 of YGO!GX ;~; After watching it, she's learned to love Cronos a lot – he's actually an awesome teacher! xD  
IDK if it's Cronos or Chronos; everyone says one, YGO!Wikia says something else… and since YGO!Wikia is FTW (and is where she gets all her other info from), Tek-Tek went with Cronos xD  
Mkay, well, that's all for now, folks! :D Baibai~


	11. A Wedding!

**Disclaimer:** BEWARE! This story has mainly two Mary-Sues, Yuzuki and Yuko, that Tek-Tek owns! RAWR! O: … xD She doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!GX or Corpse Bride! ;D

**Duet X:  
****A Wedding!**

Trumpets blowing, saxophones going, everyone in high spirits… Yuzuki nearly forgot about the sentimental moment that happened between Johan and Yuko. The duo themselves seemed to have forgotten it, too, because they danced and goofed off as they normal did, as if nothing had ever happened. Yuko would switch between dancing with Edo and Jim, smiling widely, while Johan coaxed Yuzuki into dancing with him. He had apologized for what he did to her, and Yuzuki couldn't find it in herself to not forgive him. After all, Johan was only doing what he thought was… right (no matter how twisted it seemed to Yuzuki).

"Whoa!" Yuzuki cried softly as she slipped, falling towards the floor. Johan quickly wrapped his arms around the pinkette's waist, feeling her from hitting the ground. He smiled nervously.

"Sorry, Yuzu," he chuckled softly, pulling her up right and holding her at the waist, "Pardon my enthusiasm."

Yuzuki returned the smile. She loved how Johan's green eyes gleamed, showing how much fun he was having, "I like your enthusiasm…" She admitted softly, a small blush appeared on her face. Johan's eyes shined even more as his smile turned to a grin. The moment was ruined, though, as a loud bell rang over all the noise, causing everyone to freeze.

"A new arrival!" Tome cried as everyone cheered. Apparently, they loved new arrivals. Everyone who wasn't originally in the room appeared suddenly from different entrances, calling about happily and wonder who the new person was.

"Hurry up, hurry up-de aru!" Napoleon grumbled as his bugs scattered about, picking him up and running to where he wanted to be, "Drinks for everyone-de aru!"

"Welcoming comity, coming through!" Tome called as she shoved people aside, Yuko followed with Zaiko, a helper. "My name is Tome," the lady took the man's hand, patting it as she smiled, "_Miss_ Tome."

Wondering why the man's black hair seemed familiar, Yuzuki raised her head up higher to try and peer over the crowd. She gasped softly when she recognized who it was, "Daitokuji…?" Yuzuki grinned as she walked over to him, Johan raising an eyebrow as he watched her, "Daitokuji, it's so good to see you!"

"Hm-nya?" Daitokuji turned around, coming face-to-face with Yuzuki, who gasped again – only this time, in shock.

"I'm so sorry…" The man's pale skin was proof enough – Daitokuji was dead.

"Actually, it's alright-nya." Daitokuji grinned widely, "I haven't felt so good in years-nya!"

"Hurry up, you pests-de aru! Can't you see that the gentleman is parched-de aru?" Napoleon scolded his bugs, who hurried to serve Daitokuji a drink.

"Everyone must be worried sick…" Yuzuki frowned softly, "How are they?"

"Well," Daitokuji grabbed his drink, taking a sip of it as he left the pinkette in suspense, "they're still wondering where you ran off to-nya." Daitokuji took another sip of his drink, before speaking again, "Oh, and Judai…"

Instantly, Yuzuki perked up, "Yes, how is he?"

"Er, well…" Daitokuji scratched the back of his head, "he's getting married this evening-nya."

"_What_?" Yuzuki did a retake, shocked. "Married to _who_?"

"I believe her name is… Asuka-nya?" Yuzuki grimaced.

'You mean the hag that snapped at me?' Oh, Yuzuki remembered her well.

"But that's impossible!" Maybe Judai _wasn't_ waiting for her, after all. "How could he…?"

"Cheer up, girly!" Yuko's sudden cry scared Yuzuki out of her skin! "You still got Johan!" The ecruette slung an arm around Yuzuki's neck, chugging down the rest of her drink.

"But… I thought…" Yuzuki looked at Yuko, confused. Her grin toned down to a small smile.

"Consider this my blessing, because I wish you and Johan a happy afterlife together…" Yuzuki stared at her with wide blue eyes, but Yuko laughed out loud and turned away from her, back towards Jim, "Hey, friend! Mind ordering me another drink?"

"Only if you'll drink it with me~" Jim sang, smirking widely.

"Alright! You got yourself a deal!" With that, Yuko slandered off, back to Jim. Yuzuki frowned, bowing her head. She had to wonder if this was how Yuko had felt; as if someone had punched a hole in her chest and shattered her heart.

"I think it's for the best-nya…" Yuzuki turned to Daitokuji, "Maybe you should pick up the pieces and move on." The blackhead offered the pinkette a tender smile, but Yuzuki wasn't in the moon to smile. Instead, she sighed softly and stood up. Wordlessly, she headed towards the door.

'On the contrary,' Yuzuki thought bitterly to herself, 'it's not so simple.'

Johan watched her go, confused, "Yuzu?" He turned to follow, but Yuko grabbed his arm and stopped him. The blunet turned to her, eyes knitted together.

"She needs some space," Yuko said, dropping her hand. Johan stared at her for a second, "Trust me, Johan. When she's ready, she'll come back." Yuko winked, flashing him a soft smile. Johan halfheartedly returned it, nodding his head.

"I'll take your word on it then." Johan walked over beside Yuko and took a seat, ordering a drink. Yuko grinned and knocked her mug against Jim's, chugging it down. Johan watched the two for a second, his smile slowly disappearing. "So…"

"Hm?" Yuko perked up, turning to him. Her grin melted away when she noticed Johan's grim look.

"When were you planning on telling me you were murdered?" Yuko choked on her drink.

**-x- -x- -x-**

Judai sighed softly, fixing his coat to better hit himself more comfortable.

"Judai…" Rei spoke softly from his door, frowning, "We're leaving for the church soon…"

"Yesterday," the brunet mumbled, "I thought my wedding would be happy, because I actually started to like Yuzu… And now, I feel like I'm caught in a tide, being swept out to sea…"

"The sea leads to many places," Ryou spoke up, fixing Judai's tie, "Chin up, Judai. Thinks will get better."

'Of course,' Judai closed his eyes, 'after all, how can they possibly get worse?'

Wordlessly, Judai followed Rei and Ryou to the carriage. Time mattered not as the wedding went on. Only when it was Judai's turn to speak the vows did the brunet realize he wasn't dreaming. He was, indeed, getting married to Asuka.

"With this hand, I will lift your sorrows. Your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine. With this candle, I will light your way in darkness. With this ring, I ask you to be mine…" The words rolled unpleasantly off Judai's lips as he slipped the ring on Asuka's finger, barely being able to look at her.

'As if I have a choice…' Asuka smiled brightly up after she examined the ring (which was meant to be for Yuzuki) on her finger. Even if Asuka looked lovely in her pure white wedding dress, it only made Judai ache. Asuka may have been beautiful, and she may have been ten times the woman Yuzuki was, but Asuka wasn't Yuzuki.

And yes, it was that simple.

"I now pronounce you man and wife-no ne." Cronos looked at Judai, "You may kiss the bride-no ne." Judai turned to Asuka, resisting the urge to sigh. He brushed her veil back, leaning down to kiss Asuka. There was no spark, no fireworks in the back of Judai's mind (as there had been when he kissed Yuzuki) when his lips touched hers.

'Oh, Yuzu… I'm so sorry…'

**-x- -x- -x-**

"I'm too late," Yuzuki sighed softly, covering her face with her hands. As to not get lost again, the pinkette rounded around the pub, to where the many coffins were at. Despite how sad she felt, Yuzuki couldn't cry. Maybe she didn't know Judai enough _to_ cry, or maybe she actually didn't love him as much as she thought… Maybe she was too miserable and in shock to cry. For whatever reason, though, Yuzuki's blue eyes were cleared of any tears. And before she could ponder why, someone's voice sounded from beside the door she sat by.

"Yuu, what am I going to do?" It was Johan. "She just ran off without saying anything…"

Yuzuki peaked through the crack in the door, seeing Johan pacing the kitchen with Jim, Tome, Yuko, and Zaiko inside.

"Cheer up, friend! She'll come around!" Jim tried to encourage the blunet, but failed. Yuko rolled her eyes playfully.

"Are all men like this?" She 'whispered' to Tome, though loud enough to be heard by everyone.

"Completely clueless?" Tome retorted softly, scuffing, "Yes. I'm afraid none of them are very bright." Tome and Yuko shared a giggle.

"They get something stuck in their head and you can't do a thing with them!" Zaiko chirped happily, acting innocent.

"Okay, we get the point!" Johan cried, though, there was a smile on his face.

"The jokes dying out very fast," Jim chuckled softly. Amon sudden appeared at the other door, walking into the kitchen. He had a troubled look on his face and was holding a large book in his hands. Fearing it slightly, Jim quickly ducked behind Johan. The blunet sweatdropped as he looked back at the older man. Jim was crouching behind him, hands on Johan's shoulders as he peered over at the redhead.

"Oh, yes, Jim, you don't look at all noticeable…"

"Shut up," Jim grunted to what Johan said, glaring at him. Johan managed a soft laugh.

"Yuu, I think I found something…" Yuko tensed.

"Really? What is it?" Amon looked up from his book, looking at the ecruette.

"There's a complication with the marriage between Johan and Yuko."

"What?" Johan spoke up, walking over towards the redhead with Yuko not too far away. Jim, on the other hand, stayed _far_ away from Amon. Instead, he opted to help Tome and Zaiko.

"The laws are binging only until death due you part." Amon looked at Johan, frowning. "And death has already parted you."

Johan flinched as he grimaced. "If she finds out, she'll leave…!"

Much to Amon's surprise, Yuko said, "There had to be something we can do to prevent it!"

The redhead stared at Yuko, confused. They shared a message with their eyes, before Amon looked down at his book, "Well, there _is_ one way…" He flipped through the pages, "But it'll requite the greatest sacrifice…"

"What? What is it?" Johan asked anxiously, hating how Amon was beating around the bushes.

"We'll have to kill her."

"What?" Johan took a step back as Yuko gasped softly. Yuzuki gasped, too! Where they really going to kill her? Surely there was a twist!

"Yuzuki would have to give up the life she had forever. She would need to repeat her vows in the Land of the Living and drink from the Wine of Ages."

Jim flinched this time, "Poison…" How could he forget? It was the same vile thing Amon always decided to sneak into his drink, and the thing tasted horrible! Yuko read the words on Amon's page, frowning.

"It'll stop Yuzu's heart forever… and only then," Yuko turned her head a bit, lowering her voice, "will she be free to give it to you, Johan."

Johan gently smacked his face, running the same hand through his hair. He was so close! Why did this have to happen? The blunet closed his eyes, falling against the wall. He sighed softly, feeling suddenly weak in the knees. Johan lowered himself to the ground, bowing his head. "I could… I could never ask Yuzu to do such a thing…"

"W-What?" Yuko took a small step back, surprised, annoyed, and a bit angry. "But why not? After everything you've been through, you deserve to pass on!" Johan looked up at her, his eyes darkly staring into hers. Yuko grimaced slightly, looking away.

"Let's face it," Johan spoke up, an angry edge in his voice, "if we all had a choice, would we want to be dead?" Amon, Jim, Tome, Yuko, and Zaiko flinched, looking away from each other and trying not to make eye contact, "We didn't ask for our house to set on fire, we didn't ask for that cart to come out of nowhere and crash into us, we didn't ask to be stabbed through the chest, or even be murdered." That last bit confused a few people, namely Tome and Zaiko. Before they could question it, though, Johan went on, "So how do you expect me to ask Yuzu to die for me? She's alive; she's everything _we_ want to be…" Johan heaved a sigh, bowing his head and closing his eyes. "If I ask her… it's like taking her life…"

"… You don't have to ask her." Everyone turned around, surprised to see Yuzuki there. She smiled awkwardly, walking over to Johan and holding her hand out. Wordlessly and astonished, Johan took it. He thought for sure Yuzuki would jump at the chance to go back to her precious Judai. "I'll do it."

"Yuzuki," still holding Johan's hand, the pinkette turned to look at Amon, "if you choose to do this, you can never go back to the Land of the Living." Yuzuki hesitated for a bit, looking around. Her blue eyes met Yuko's darker ones. The ecuette smirked and winked at her. "Do you understand?"

'Go for it… Be happy enough for the both of us, Yuzu…'

Yuzuki, seeming to hear Yuko's silent praise, helped Johan to his feet and smiled at him. "I do." Johan returned her smile with one of his own. Things were finally starting to look up for him.

Yuko crackled dramatically, rubbing her hands together and catching everyone's attention. "Then we have some planning to do. Let's get this wedding started!"

**-x- -x- -x-**

"Gather around! Gather around, everybody!" Yuko called from the town's square, smiling brightly. Duel Spirits and undead people alike walked closer to the trip, confused and curious. "It's finally the day Johan got himself married – to Yuzuki!" Yuko gestured to the two, who both looked a bit bashfully. Almost instantly, the townspeople cheered, punching their fists in the air, yowling from the top of their lungs, and shouting their congratulations for the two. Yuko chuckled, motioning for them to simmer down. "So we've decided to do this thing properly! Gather everything you can and follow us! We're moving this wedding party upstairs!"

"Upstairs?" People chattered amongst themselves, sounding excited.

"I didn't even know we had an upstairs!"

"_Sounds creepy!"_

"_Let's go!"_

"A wedding, a wedding, we're going to have a wedding…" The townspeople whispered softly, energetically, as they hurried to get everything they could.

"A wedding!"

"Yuzu!" Jim called, waving the pinkette over, "We need your help over here!"

"I'm coming!" Yuzuki turned to Johan, smiling brightly. He returned it with a grin, leaning down to kiss her cheek and squeeze her hand. Johan could hardly contain his excitement, and it made Yuzuki giggle. With a little wave, the pinkette raced off towards Jim. The blunet turned to walk another way when Yuko spun him around, looking Johan up and down. She hummed in distaste, pouting.

"No, no, and no!" She cried dramatically, smirking as Johan stared at her with a questioning eyebrow raised. "This simply will not due! You can't get married looking like that!" With a soft whistle, spiders suddenly appeared from above, sliding down on silky white threads.

_[Yuko:]  
__My spiders think you're very cute  
__But goodness, boy, you need a suit  
__But have no fear, they're quiet adept and  
__Will have you looking lovely, lovely, lovely, lovely  
__Lovely, lovely, lovely yet_

Yuko winked as her spiders landed on Johan, gentling ticking him with their feather-like touches.

_[Spiders:]  
__A little stitch, a little tuck with tender, loving care  
__A little thread will fix you up and we've got plenty as you see  
__And personally guarantee good quality repairs  
__A little here, a fix of this, we're going to do our very best_

Before Johan knew it, tough, his once tattered and torn tuxedo was neatly fixed. He looked at the repairs, and could barely tell the different from when he once bought it!

_[Spiders & Yuko:]  
__When everybody sees you, they will all be quiet impressed  
__They will all be quiet impressed_

"Alright," Yuko spoke up, looking around at the spiders, "do you think you can start making Yuzu's dress while I help out?" The spiders nodded their head, hurrying congratulating Johan as they scurried away. Yuko nodded her head, turning to help elsewhere. Before she could get far, though, Johan picked her up and spun the ecruette around in a hug. "Whoa! Johan! Getting a little air-sick up here!"

Johan chuckled as he set Yuko on her feet, pulling her to him in a tight hug, "Thank you, Yuu," Johan whispered, squeezing her, "For everything."

Yuko brought her arms around him, returning the hug loosely. She didn't want to get too attached to him, after all. "Don't mention it." Yuko pulled back, grinning with her eyes closed, "You would have done the same thing for me." Before Johan could reply, Yuko continued, "Now, don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Johan and Yuko laughed at that, before Yuko slowly pulled out of Johan's grasps. "And don't forget to drop me a line every once and again, okay? Don't forget about me, Johan!" Yuko waved as she sprinted off, disappearing into a crowd.

"How could I ever forget you, Yuu?" Johan called after her, not caring if she could or couldn't hear him. Around him, people started to chant and sing.

_[Undead:]  
__A wedding, we're going to have –_

**-x- -x- -x-**

_[Tome:]  
__A wedding cake is no mistake, it must be quiet sublime!_

Tome almost squealed as she stirred the substances, Jim and Zaiko surrounding the pot. Jim dropped his finger in, savoring it.

_[Jim:]  
__We're missing something_

Jim commented, but couldn't exactly put his finger on it.

_[Zaiko:]  
__Try some dust!_

Zaiko reached for the ingredient, pouting it in. Tome sighed softly.

_[Tome:]  
__I wish I had more time_

_[Zaiko:]  
__Perhaps there's something I can do  
__These bones might help a bit_

"Hey, Jim!" Jim yelped as Yuko slapped his head, knocking him forward and dipping his head right into the pot. Tome and Zaiko grimaced. "Have you seen Yuzu?"

"No, I haven't!" Jim growled softly, leaning back to glare at her, Yuko snorted a laugh, pointing at his face. Confused, Jim touched it and gasped.

_[Jim:]  
__My nose!_

He cried nasally, hiding his missing body piece with his hands.

_[Yuko:]  
__Sorry_

Jim glared at the corpse again, ready to strangle her. Tome shook her head, pulling Jim's hat out of the pot and place it back on his head, batter and all. Yuko laughed harder as the messy goop made a weird noise, falling down his face. Jim twitched, before suddenly pinning Yuko to the wall. With an evil smirk, he pinned her hands above her head and used his freehand to tickle Yuko senseless. Tome ignored Yuko's cries for help as she laughed out loud, dipped her finger into the mix and savoring it. She expected it to be disgusting and dreaded the idea of starting over, but was surprised when it made her (dead) taste buds tingle.

_[Tome:]  
__Wait a minute, that's it!_

Blinking her eyes in wonder, Zaiko almost flavored it. Yuko successfully pulled away from Jim and hurried back to the pot, watching as Zaiko savored the batter.

_[Zaiko:]  
__Voila!_

Yuko reached into the pout, pulling Jim's nose out and shoving it back in place. Jim groaned, shaking his head.

"Great. I'm going to be smelling cake batter for the rest of my afterlife…!"

_[Yuko:]  
__A little that_

_[Jim:]  
__A little this_

_[Jim, Tome, Yuko, & Zaiko:]  
__The perfect cake is hard to miss  
__A wedding, a wedding  
__We're going to have a wedding!_

"Yuko!" Edo pulled the ecruette's arm, dragging her away. "Come on, stop goofing off! You need to help Yuzuki with her wedding dress!"

"But of course," Yuko rolled her eyes, "what's a bride without her dress? Where is she?"

Edo stopped walking, nodding up to the high rooms of the pub, "There." Yuko nodded her head and headed up there. Edo pulled her back. "You sure about this?" He asked softly, a small frown on his face.

"Well, it's not like we can back out now." Without looking at Edo, Yuko pulled out of his grasp and hurried upstairs.

**-x- -x- -x-**

_[Duel Spirits:]  
__Huzzah! Huzzah! We're going to have a wedding_

Johan smiled as Second Goblin and Giant Orc threw their clubs and fists in the air, a bunch of Warriors, Beast, Beast-Warriors, and Winged Beasts joining in on the cheering.

_[Duel Spiris:]  
__Hurray! A wedding! Hurray!_

_Let's all give out a cheer because the groom is getting married today!_

_[Johan:]  
__Hurray!_

Johan joined in, laughing. The many Duel Spirits flocked him, standing side-by-side with one another as they punched their weapons and whatnot in the air.

_[Duel Spirits:]  
__One thing you can surely say is we will stand beside  
__Until the very end, we will defend our newly wedding bride  
__Our bride-to-be, our bride-to-be, our lovely new bride  
__Huzzah! Hurray! Huzzah! Hurray!  
__The bride is getting married today!_

**-x- -x- -x-**

"Thank you, Yuko…" Yuzuki mumbled as said ecruette fixed the veil on her head, looking up at her. Yuko grinned.

"Don't thank me. I'm just glad Johan finally found someone who he can tell the world to – er, who _means_ the world to him… Well, you know what I mean," Yuko laughed softly, grabbing a pair of scissors and snipping at a loose threat. She leaned back and admiring the dress. When Yuko safely rested the scissors aside, Yuzuki hugged her.

"Still… thank you." Yuko awkwardly hugged her back, "I don't deserve the good treatment you're giving me…"

"Come on, now's not the time for negativity." Yuko coughed, pulling away, "It's your wedding day!" She took Yuzuki's hand, leading her outside. "Knock 'em dead, girly!" Yuzuki blinked her eyes.

"Uhh…"

"You smartass, you know what I mean!" Yuko and Yuzuki laughed, before calling out to everyone else, "Ladies and gentlemen! Duel Spirits of all types and attributes!" At the sound of Yuko's voice, everyone turned to look at her, "May I present to you Matsumoto Yuzuki, our lovely new bride!"

"Oh!"

"_Here she comes!"_

"Johan!" Edo spun the blunet around, just as Yuzuki walked out. As Johan stared up at the pinkette, his mouth slowly dropped. He'd have to remember to thank Yuko later. The beautiful silky dress nicely hugged Yuzuki's figure, much better than her old attire had, and without over doing it like Yuko's dress, either!

"Pick up your jaw, Johan," Yuko teased, doing it for him. Johan turned to her, seeing her wink at him, before looking up at Yuzuki.

_[Duel Spirits & Undead:]  
__Ohhh, the bride is here  
__Our groom's been waiting for this day for many a year  
__For this day, for this day  
__Our hopes and our pride  
__His bride is here  
__Here comes the bride  
__Here comes the bride  
__Here comes the bride_

Yuko moved her fingers, motioning for Yuzuki to spin and show off her dress. Embarrassed, Yuzuki did as she was told. She did a little twirl so everyone could fully see her dress, blushing brightly under her veil. Jim tapped the pinkette's shoulder, smiling softly. Yuzuki turned to him, seeing Jim holding his hands behind his back.

"Congratulations, Yuzuki." Jim pulled out a lovely bouquet of roses, baby breathes, and lilies to completely Yuzuki's attire.

"Thank you, Jim." Yuzuki smiled as she took the bouquet, lifting it to her nose to smell them. She hummed happily, before looking back up at him, "It was great meeting you…"

Jim grinned crookedly, nodding his head, "Likewise."

_[Duel Spirits & Undead:]  
__For this day, for this day will last forever  
__And all of our friends will work together  
__To make it the perfect day he's always dreamed  
__Our hopes and our pride  
__Our groom and his lovely bride_

Yuko disappeared into the kitchen, almost falling over from the sight of the large cake in front of her.

"Whoa… talk about a sugar rush!" She grinned widely. "I can hardly wait…!"

"Jim, Yuko's _your_ responsibility," Tome giggled as Jim faked a look of annoyance.

"Aww! Why do I have to babysit her?"

"Hey!" Yuko shoved Jim, looking at Tome. The plump burnette finished placing the waxed figurines of a husband and wife, smiling at her work with pride. "Alright, the cake's done!" She called for help, to which Warrior Duel Spirits appeared. They easily picked the cake up and walked off, Jim, Tome, Yuko, and Zaiko following. Outside, the crowd picked up Johan and Yuzuki, who both gasped.

_[Duel Spirits & Undead:]_

_We're going to have a party like nobody's ever seen_

The crowd sang as they headed towards the gate Amon had been working on for them all to get to the Land of the Living.

_[Duel Spirit & Undead:]  
__The Living in the land above will not know where they've been  
__The Land above (the Land above)  
__The party of (the party of)  
__The bride!  
__Here comes the bride  
__On her glorious day of days  
__Up to the Land of the Living to celebrate!_

Johan turned around, expecting to see Yuko nearby. To his surprise, he saw the ecruette sitting alone at the stairs of the pub, staring longingly up at the sky. He frowned, feeling guilty. Didn't he promise Yuko they'd be together forever and ever; for all of eternity?

'Am I having second thoughts?' Johan shook his head, closing his eyes. He grimaced when a picture of Yuko entered his mind, 'Why is this happening…?'

**-x-**

Hey, look, fail chapter O: Tek-Tek ran out of ideas, I think ._.; Well, she had a brainfart xD Something like that :b  
I leave the reason why Yuko didn't tell Johan she was murdered to you – because I can't think of one ._.; I say trust, but IDK how to fit it in xD Yosh, yosh, fail authoress :b  
Anywho, there's one more chapter (with a special guest star OC that Tek-Tek randomly decided to add~ :D) before the epilogue~ AND THEN COMES _HATE THAT I LOVE YOU_~ x33 Bwahaha! xD


	12. Something To Cherish

**Disclaimer:** BEWARE! This story has mainly two Mary-Sues, Yuzuki and Yuko, that Tek-Tek owns! RAWR! O: … xD She doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!GX or Corpse Bride! ;D

**Duet XI:  
****Something To Cherish**

Judai wanted to crawl under a rock and die. His relatives were like his parents – no fun and filled with scorn. He wondered if anything _good_ would happen on the supposedly most joyous day of his life!

And to get his wish, the fireplace in the room suddenly exploded in a burst of green flames, taking everyone by surprise. The room glowed an eerie green color and was tensely quiet, the living being unaware of the dead filing in quietly.

Yuko smirked as the undead giggled quietly and elbowed each other immaturely. They made faces and hunched over the living, looking vicious and scary as they crept up closer. Those opposite of them gasped softly, not believe what they were seeing! Yuko smacked the back of Johan's head hard, popping his eyeball out.

"Yuko!" Johan hissed, covering his eye socket. Yuko sneaked up behind Noboru, ducking under Jim and dropping Johan's eye in his soup. Noboru blinked, spooning the eye up.

"There's an eye… in me soup," Noboru said mindlessly, not even processing what he said. Almost instantly, everyone turned around and screamed. The corpses laughed as the living jump up, flipping the table over in their haste to run away. Yuko picked up Johan's eyeball, brushing it off slightly. Johan growled.

"Give me that!" He said huffily, taking it back. Yuzuki chose not to say anything, though she did turn slightly green. She watched as the living ran into each other, looking like ants whose hill was disturbed.

"Look at them scramble," Edo chuckled beside Yuko, shaking his head.

"They look like chicken's whose heads have been cut off," Jim added from behind him, equally amused. He grunted softly as someone ran into him, falling to the ground. Jim looked down at the man, before smirking evilly. "Boo." With another scream, the man scrambled on his hands and knees, ducking under the table. The man screamed again, this time being chased from under the table by Ebon Magician Curran and White Magician Pikeru.

"Oof!" This time, someone ran into Yuko. The ecruette shook her head, rubbing the back of it as she glanced at who it was. She flinched, though, as the woman screamed at the top of her lungs and ran away. "Hey, wait! Where are you doing?" Yuko called after her, smirking. "And how did you just _know_ I love a good chase?" With that, she ran after the woman with a cackle.

"Whoa!" Judai jumped as Jim grinned down at him, grabbing the brunet's hands and spinning him around.

"Why so tense, friend? Let's have some fun!"

"Uh, Tenjouin…" Manjoume mumbled, backing away from the advancing zombies," I think it's about time to change the plans…"

"What plans?" Edo asked, popping up beside him. Manjoume gave a shriek, shoving the man to the side in his haste to run away, "Oof! Hey, that's rude!" Edo called after him, pouting. "Some manners…"

"Noboru!" Midori exclaimed as she and her husband slowly climbed up the stairs, watching the mayhem before them with wide eyes, "Who invited these people? They must be from _your_ side of the family!"

"Certainly not!" Noboru grunted, looking for Ryou. He needed _someone_ to fetch his musket, but unfortunately for him, the butler was busy… 'entertaining' Yuko. "Why, is my grandfather saw this, he'd be turning in his grave!"

"Noby…." A voice boomed being him, causing the man to tense. He and his wife looked over their shoulders, seeing a skeleton that greatly resembled Noboru standing there. "Where do you keep the sake?" The skeleton asked, shaking his empty cup.

Midori and Noboru stared at him, before screaming their lungs out as they quickly headed for some place to hide. Yuko chuckled as she rejoined Johan and Yuzuki, who were both shaking their heads at her immaturity. "So, do we know how to throw a party or what?"

Yuzuki flinched slightly when she heard something crash. "I'll have to do with 'or what'," She answered, causing Yuko to pout at her. "I wonder who's going to pay for the damages."

"I hope they have insurance," Johan mumbled, causing Yuko to smirk.

"Yes, of course they do. After all, you've heard about _zombie_ insurance, correct?" Johan glared at her playfully, elbowing the ecruette as the trio walked out of the house. They were unaware of a familiar set of eyes staring after them.

"Yuko…" Manjoume whispered, surprised. to see her.

"Johan?" Judai's eyes widened.

"Yuzuki…!" Asuka's eyes narrowed as she glared. Johan, Yuko, and Yuzuki weren't the only undead people running amuck; the town was in chaos! The town crier continued to shout how the dead was walking with the living, running around as the other citizens tried to stop the undead from 'eating their brains' and whatnot. The trio flinched softly as one lady kicked away an undead, taking a fighting stance.

"Whoa… She's not afraid," Yuko mumbled, blinking her eyes.

"Huh?" Three heads turned to the left, seeing Edo staring at the woman with wide blue eyes.

"Edo?" Yuzuki questioned, before the gray-head quickly ran after the woman. The trio looked at each other, before running off in different directions: Johan after Edo, Yuko after Jim and Yuzuki after Daitokuji.

**-x- -x- -x-**

"Jim, where are you going?" Yuko asked the man as he and a crowd of undead surrounded a few of the living. He had this weird look in his eye, staring at a small boy with mixed emotions. The small boy was hiding behind a tall woman, who stared at the corpse in fear. The boy, however, stared at Jim with a curious look. Before the woman could stop him, the boy walked forward, towards Jim.

"No…!" The woman reached a hand to stop the boy, but was quickly stopped herself by those around her. Yuko watched as Jim kneeled down to be face-to-face with the approaching boy, reaching to pick him up when he was within arm distance. He stood back up, offering the boy a small smile. The boy's eyes got big and water as he mumbled two words.

"Uncle Jim?" Jim broke out in a grin.

"Hey there, nephew," Jim chuckled as he pulled the boy close to him in a hug. Yuko's mouth dropped.

"You're an _uncle_?" She exclaimed louder than necessary, quickly adding, "Man, you're older…" under her breath. Jim pouted softly, casting the smirking Yuko a look.

"… You're just jealous because I have an adorable nephew and you're alone," He huffed playfully, watching as Yuko scuffed sarcastically.

"Oh, yeah, you got me there." Still, his comment caused those around him to 'aww'.

**-x- -x- -x-**

Johan was about to burst… with laughter.

"Back!" The blonde lady shouted, punching Edo in the face and to the ground… for the umpteenth time,

"Ouch…" Edo mumbled sarcastically (also for the umpteenth time) as he stood back up. He broke out in a grin, holding his arms out. "Sweetie pie!" He cried dramatically (again), advancing on the woman. The blonde twitched, smacking Edo upside the head.

"You zombie freak!"

"Ouch…" Edo shook his head, though his grin was still on his face. "Buttercup!" Johan laughed harder as the blonde smacked him again.

"You bug-eyed, old man-looking zombie… _thing_!" The blonde was running out of insults, and apparently out of energy, because she just shoved Edo back. The gray-haired corpse chuckled.

"My shooting star…" Edo took the blonde's hand, looking deep in her eyes, as he mumbled this meaningfully. The blonde blinked her eyes a bit, before her face turned a shade of pink.

"E-Edo…?"

"Hoshi." Edo's grin increased as his eyes seemed to spark with some sort of life that was unnatural for their kind. The blonde, Hoshi, raised her free hand to her mouth, shocked.

"E-Edo… is that… but…" Hoshi was speechless, to say the least. "You've been dead for nearly a month…" Edo chuckled, wrapping his arms around Hoshi's waist and dipping her under him, leaning over the blonde. Hoshi's face turned even more red as she instantly wrapped her arms around Edo's neck.

"Frankly, my dear," Edo leaned close to Hoshi's face, resting his cold forehead against her heated one, "I don't give a damn."

"… That's new." Johan jumped at the sudden voice of Yuko, turning swiftly to see her blinking at Edo and Hoshi. "I didn't know Edo was hitched." The ecruette looked blankly at Johan, masking her jealousy and sadness quiet well. "Did you?"

Johan flinched softly, hearing Yuko's misery loud and clear. "N-No…"

"Hm…" Yuko looked away from the two, walking off towards Jim, who stood a few steps away. Yuzuki came running into the picture, seeming to screech to a stop as she stared at Edo and Hoshi.

"… That's different," Yuzuki commented, pointing to the two and looking questioningly at Johan. The blunet shrugged, managing a pretty convincing smile. "Well, I guess that explains a few things…" Yuzuki mumbled to herself, chuckling nervously as Johan gave her a look.

"Anyway, friends," Jim spoke up as he and Yuko neared the duo, "we're here for a wedding, not a vacation."

"Oh, um, yes," Yuzuki nodded her head, looking at him. "I supposed we should be heading towards the church…" She indicated to the now peaceful citizens and undead moving towards the church, news about the wedding spreading like a wildfire.

"Yes, yes, we should be," Yuko nodded her head, smirking, "and since you two are the ones wedding, you should be at the _front_ of the line, not the back!" As if on cue, Daitokuji appeared with his carriage, grinning widely as them.

"Do any of you need a ride-nya?" He asked jokingly, chucking soon after. Beside him, Pharaoh purred what seemed to be a laugh as he crawled into the man's lap, making room for Yuko and Jim to squeeze in beside Daitokuji.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Edo asked as he and Hoshi walked over to Johan and Yuzuki, smirking at the surprised couple, "Do you have room for two more?"

"Of course we do!" Yuko shouted the answer, motioning for them to get into the carriage already. "C'mon! You don't want to be late for your own wedding, do you?"

"Oh, uh, right!" Johan ran over to the carriage door, holding it open for the other three to get in, before quickly climbing in himself. Daitokuji chuckled, holding the reins for Yuko.

"Would you like to drive-nya?" Jim's already pale face became paler as Yuko grinned wickedly.

"Of course!"

"Oh, dear gosh…" Jim tightened his hold onto the side of the carriage, Yuko being in between him and Daitokuji. The ecruette took the reins and hit them against Sapphire Pegasus hard.

"_Hey!"_ The Winged Beast neighed heatedly, though he took off at full speed. From inside the carriage, Edo, Hoshi, Johan, and Yuzuki were scrambled in a pile, groaning softly. All four sweatdropped when they heard Yuko cackle dramatically as she drove like a man woman.

"… Only Yuu," Johan mumbled softly, to which Edo and Yuzuki nodded to, both laughing (though Yuzuki a bit more forced and nervously than Edo) while Hoshi blinked her eyes, a bit lost.

**-x- -x- -x-**

"Back, you demons from Hell-no ne! Back to the void from whence you came-no ne!" Cronos cried out, shooing the undead away. "You shall not enter here-no ne!" Everyone sweatdropped as they walked right pass him and into the church.

"Keep it down, will you?" Edo smirked as he, Hoshi, and Jim walked in.

"We're in a church." Cronos stared at them in shock, before falling to the ground, unconscious. As people took their seats, Johan waited at the head of the church. In front of him was everything needed for things to (for once) go according to plan, all of it set on a table with Amon standing at the other side of the table, flipping through his book as he looked for the correct page. Instead of sitting, Yuko leaned against the wall and watched with a soft smile. Today was the last day she could see her beloved Johan.

'No,' Yuko corrected herself, 'Johan is _Yuzu's_ beloved now…'

"Psst~ Deary~" Tome 'whispered' to Yuko, waving her over. Yuko turned to her, before snapping her fingers as she called what her job was. She was supposed to be playing the traditional 'Here Comes The Bride' on the piano! With a nervous chuckle, the ecruette hurried over and started the tune. As soon as she did, everyone turned their heads back to watch as Yuzuki walked into the church, holding onto Edo's arm.

"Nervous?" The gray-head asked, smirking.

"A little…" Yuzuki admitted softly, though there was a smile on her face.

"That's normal, I suppose. After all," Edo paused, patting her shoulder and stepping back," I've never been married." Yuzuki sent him a look, though it melted away when she noticed Edo staring at Hoshi. A small smile touched her face at the sight, though at the same time, made her sad. After all, Edo was dead and Hoshi was not. Edo grinned at Yuzuki, before taking a seat beside the mentioned blonde. Johan turned slightly towards Yuzuki, holding his hand out for her to take. She smiled and took it, walking up the small steps to stand beside him. Yuko stopped playing then, turning to look at them.

"Dearly beloved – and departed – we are gathered here today to join this corpse and this woman in marriage," Amon announced for all to here, indicating to Johan and Yuzuki. Yuko hummed softly, turning her head. It quickly snapped back towards the door, though, when she saw a familiar mob of two-toned brown hair.

'Uh-oh…'

Judai stared into the church, surprised at what he saw, "Yuzu?" A corpse turned and shushed him, before turning back to the wedding.

"Living first," Amon mumbled, gesturing to Yuzuki. She nodded her head, turning to face Johan. The blunet turned to her, smiling encouragingly.

"With this hand," Yuzuki raised her right hand, "I will lift your sorrows."

"Er, uh… Hey, Judai!" Yuko whispered, grabbing the brunet's wrist and pulling him off to the side of the room. She managed to give him an awkward smile, "How's life?"

"Yuu?" Judai stared at her with wide, brown eyes. "Will the surprises ever cease?" Still, Judai pulled her in for a hug, holding her tightly. Yuko stumbled back a step, surprised. She felt Judai's grip on her tighten, as if to get her to react. Slowly, Yuko hugged Judai back, resting her head against his shoulder. But the reason Judai tightened his hold was he realized how cold Yuko was: deathly cold.

"Now the dead," Amon said, looking at Johan. The blunet nodded, holding his right hand up as he faced Yuzuki.

"With this hand, I will lift your sorrows."

"Yuu, what's going on?" Judai asked as he walked towards Johan and Yuzuki for a closer look.

"I-I wouldn't do that!" Yuko tried to stop him, but to no prevail.

"Your cup will never empty," Johan reached for the Wine of Ages that was set on the table beside him, "for I will be –" he poured a decent amount into the cup Yuzuki was holding, his eyes catching a familiar set of dark blue. He chanced a look, almost gasping when he saw Judai with Yuko. "I will be…" Johan choked slightly, his eyes meeting Judai's. "I… will be…"

"Johan…?" Amon questioned, raising an eyebrow as he noticed the blunet hesitating.

"I will be your wine," Yuzuki said for him, tilting the cup for a sip. Johan closed his eyes, resting his hand on the cup and pulling it away. Everyone gasped as Yuzuki stared at Johan, confused and almost hurt.

"He's having second thoughts," Hoshi mumbled, tilting her head. Johan frowned as he glanced off to the side, meeting Yuko's gaze. She, along with everyone else, was confused as to why Johan stopped Yuzuki.

"No…" Edo caught Johan staring at Yuko, "He's feeling guilty."

"About damn time, too," Jim huffed halfheartedly.

It was like someone splashed cold water on him; when Johan's eyes met Judai's, he understood. He understood the pain and hurt Judai was feeling at the thought of his fiancée being taken from him. Johan had those feelings when he found Yuko dead in her bathtub.

'But… Yuu was murdered.' If that were true, then why was Johan with Yuzuki, and not with the one he loved? Was he really so selfish that he'd stoop so low? Why was he stealing his best friend's fiancée? Why? Because he wanted to be free? Freedom came with its own price – for instance, Yuko. She could never be free – so she's told him. When Johan asked why she never told him he was murdered, she also confessed about her dying wish.

"_Don't get me wrong, Johan. I'm happy for you, sure, but… it's just… My dying wish was to marry you. And don't give me that look! I don't want you do anything stupid after you found yourself a new girl! Marry Yuzu and… be happy for the both of us…"_

If Johan was to complete his dying wish, he would never again see Yuko. His 'heart' ached at the mere thought. Was it true? That he was still in love with Yuko? His feelings for her didn't die when he did? He'd been trying to get over Yuko, but now that he's realized there was no reason to, Johan…

"I can't…" Johan couldn't go through with it.

"What's wrong?" Yuzuki asked, staring at Johan with a puzzled look. Johan opened his eyes, looking at Judai and Yuko over Yuzuki's head. The ecruette blinked her eyes, a bit amazed to see just how clear his green eyes were. It was like Johan just awoke from a very deep and long slumber. Yuzuki turned her head to see what Johan was looking at, but the blunet stopped her by resting a hand on her cheek.

"_This_ is wrong..." Johan shook his head, ashamed by the way he behaved earlier that day, "Do you remember the song Yuu and I sand back in the pub? It was our life – before we died. When I saw her dead, I didn't know what to think. I remember, before dying myself, thinking that she never loved me and that she only wanted my money. I was drowning in my own self-pity that I completely forgot why I asked her to marry me…"

"W-Why did you ask… her?" Yuzuki asked, almost breathlessly. Johan managed a crooked smile.

"I loved her… and she loved me. It wasn't forced upon her, like I'm forcing you to, but it came naturally – from the heart. Our feelings of trust and friendship, however short it was, turned to love and acceptance. We wanted to be with each other… like how Judai wishes to be with you." Johan dropped his hand, causing smirking at his two best friends. "Isn't that right, Judai?" The blunet waved said brunet over, causing Yuzuki to gasp. She spun around quickly, just in time to see Judai rushing over to her. When he reached her, the brunet pulled the pinkette close to him and held her tightly.

"Yuzu!" Judai exclaimed, voice full of relief.

"J-Judai!" Yuzuki quickly returned the embrace, inhaling Judai's sweet scent.

Their happy reunion, however, was cut short by a sarcastic voice from the entrance.

"Oh, how touching!" Manjoume spat as he and Asuka entered the church, "And I promised myself I wouldn't cry!"

"Our young lovers, together at last," Asuka smiled without humor as she and Manjoume approached Judai and Yuzuki, completely unaware of the looks Johan and Yuko gave the two, "surely they can live happily ever after…"

"But you forget." Manjoume pulled Judai away from Yuzuki, shoving the brunet towards Asuka, who geld him close in a death grip.

"Judai is _my_ husband!" Yuko's blood ran cold (metaphorically speaking) as she finally regained her ability to speak.

"You…" Yuko growled, glaring at Asuka. The blonde looked fairly surprised.

"Yuko?" Asuka questioned, unbelieveably.

"You… bitch!" Yuko suddenly lunged at Asuka, who gasped and loosened her grip on Judai. The brunet pulled away just as Yuko grabbed Asuka, pulling her to the ground and into a cat fight.

"Get! Off! ME!" Asuka cried, kicking Yuko in the gut. The ecruette grunted, standing back up and holding her stomach.

"What's going on, Yuu?" Johan asked, taking his eyes off of Manjoume to look at the ecruette, confused.

"This… this… Her!" Yuko jabbed her finger in Asuka's direction, eyes still narrowed into a glare, "She killed me!"

"_What?_" Everyone gasped, staring at Asuka. The blonde picked herself up, glaring at Yuko.

"This… _thing_ is obviously delusional!" Asuka denied, pointing right back at Yuko." I did no such think! Why would _I_ kill her?"

"Of course…" Manjoume mumbled, eyes widening slightly, "It all makes sense!"

"What?" Johan growled, rounding on him, "Are you in on this, too?"

"Hey, me killing you was with purpose! Asuka killed Yuu for no reason!" Manjoume had no idea how deep he was digging his own grave.

"You _what_?" Judai stared at Asuka and Manjoume, not sure how to react, what to say, or even what to think!

"Don't call me 'Yuu'!" Yuko spat, glaring heatedly at Manjoume, "Only my friends can! You, on the other hand, shouldn't even _utter_ my name!"

"Did you hear that?"

"They killed them…"

"Johan and Yuko were killed by them!"

"Murderers!"

Duel spirits, living, and undead alike stood up and glared at the two who just admitted their crimes. Manjoume quickly swiped a sword from a Warrior Duel Spirit as Asuka grabbed Judai's arm, the raven-head holding the blade to the brunet's neck. Johan, Yuko, and Yuzuki tensed on the spot.

"Sorry to cut things short, but I'm afraid we have to leave," Manjoume growled, dragging anyone to get closer.

"Take your hands off of him!" Johan demanded, taking a step forward. Manjoume chuckled, holding the sword out at Johan.

"Do I have to kill you a second time, Johan?"

"Leave him alone, Manjoume!" Yuko took a step after Johan, Yuzuki by her side.

"_I've had enough of this!"_ Amethyst Cat pounced towards the black-head, but Manjoume quickly moved out of the way, kicking her in the side. Magicat scratched at Asuka's legs, her claws digging in her skin. The blonde shrieked before she kicked the Spellcaster to the side. It was all the distracted Judai needed, though, because he shoved pass the blonde and turned to Manjoume.

"I got this one, Johan!" The brunet called, grabbing the sword a Warrior tossed to him, "Consider it revenge for killing my best friend!"

Asuka backed away from the two as they clashed swords, backing into a gold wall. Or so she thought.

"I'm not done with you," Yuko grunted, grabbing Asuka's hair and pulling the blonde around. She quickly let go and watched her fly.

"You…!" Asuka picked herself off the ground, glaring at Yuko," You cheap bitch!"

"Bring it, hag!" With a cry, Asuka raced forward with Yuko meeting her halfway. Yuzuki watched both fights with wide blue eyes.

"Johan…" The pinkette mumbled, looking at the corpse. Johan's eyes didn't stray too far from Judai's fight with Manjoume. "What's going on?"

"… I never told you who killed me, did I?" Johan sighed softly, "In fact, I never told anyone… Manjoume killed me. I was alone at the old oak tree, trying to get my thoughts straight. He came out of nowhere with a knife and…" Johan raised a hand to his chest, "Well, you can guess what happened next." Yuzuki resisted the urge to shiver.

"But… what about Yuko?" Yuzuki asked, flinching when Asuka got the corpse good with a right hook. "She didn't get a good look at who killed her…"

"Well, she probably didn't know it was Asuka, anyway – she didn't know her name back then," Johan answered, "But I don't get it…"

"Why did you kill Johan!" Judai demanded to know, holding Manjoume's sword off, "And why did you kill Yuu, too?"

"I killed Johan _because_ he was marrying Yuu – _my_ Yuu!" Manjoume grunted, kicking Judai away from him, "Yuu was to be _my_ wife, not that little mama's boy! I killed Johan because I wanted her all to myself!"

"Then why did you have Asuka kill Yuu!" Judai swung his sword around, barely missing Manjoume's side.

"I didn't! You think I _knew_ Asuka was trying to kill her! If I did, I would have stopped her!"

"Then why?"

"Why did you kill me?" Yuko's fist contacted with Asukas's jaw as she used her legs to kick the blonde off of her. "What did I ever do to you that was so horrible, you stole my life from me?"

"It was an accident!" Asuka growled, whipping the blood from her mouth, "I thought you were marrying Judai!"

"W-What?" Yuko was speechless. Asuka killed her over a stupid misunderstanding! Since the ecurette was distracted, Asuka could easily catch her fist and fend the corpse off.

"The signs were all there – you were at Judai's house, you and him were so friendly, every time I saw you two together, he couldn't stop grinning, and you were engaged! I assumed it was to Judai – you were trying to marry _my_ fiancé!"

"Judai was never yours to begin with!" Yuko head butted the woman, pulling her legs out from under her, "Judai only ever saw you as a sister! And you _killed_ me for no reason because of it!"

"It was an accident! What do you want me to do, apologize?" Asukas asked sarcastically, grunting when Yuko punched her in the face.

"Hey, Judai!" Manjoume smirked, "Want to know why I always beat you at everything?"

"Why?" Judai asked, figuring he'd humor Manjoume a bit.

"Easy." Manjoume jabbed his sword at Judai's face, taking him by surprise. The brunet jumped backwards, tripping over Topaz Tiger and falling to the ground. His grip on his sword loosened in the process and as he hit the ground, it clattered away. "It's because I cheat. Goodbye, Yuki Judai!"

"No!"

"Judai!"

The brunet closed his eyes, waiting for the immense amount of pain that was yet to come. He flinched he heard the sound of metal slicing through flesh, but didn't feel any pain. Confused, his brown eyes flickered opened. He flinched a few times, taking in the sight of Johan standing in front of him with Manjoume's sword in the blunet's stomach. Manjoume gasped, taking a step back. Johan smirked, pulling it out and pointing it at the black-head.

"Touché," Manjoume mumbled bitterly, catching Asuka as Yuko shoved her towards him.

"Get out," the curette growled, standing beside Johan.

"Oh, we'll be leading, alright…" Asuka grunted, circling around them and towards the table. Yuzuki hurried to Judai's side, helping him to his feet. "But first, a toast," the blonde giggled cruelly, picking the cup up and holding it out to Johan and Yuko, "to Johan and Yuko; always the bride and groom, but never husband and wife." Yuko flinched as Johan growled. "I may have killed you on accident, _Yuu_, but I never liked you to begin with." Asuka smirked. "You were always so… worthless."

"Take that back!" Jim decided he's had enough. He stood up, ready to kick some ass and take some names – even _if_ it was Asuka's! He wasn't alone, either. Edo stood up, looking angry, with Hoshi by his side. Tome and Zaiko each grabbed a butcher's knife as they and the others prepared to fight.

"Wait!" Amon shouted, stopping everyone, "We're bound by their rules! We're among the living…!" He informed them regretfully, also wanting to help in their plot of vengeance.

"Well said," Asuka giggled, tilting cup up and taking a drink of it. Manjoume slowly inched his way out of the church, disappearing into the night. Asuka walked to the closest exit, reaching for the knob when it happened. Suddenly, she gasped. Her hands flew to her throat as she gagged and choked, unable to breath. Edo chuckled then, smirking darkly.

"Not anymore…" As if to confirm this, Asuka turned to them with wide and dead eyes. Her face was pale and her lips were blue, her chest no longer moving.

"Mm, it seems you have a point," Amon chuckled, taking a step to the side, "She's all yours." And that was all the undead needed to hear. The angry mob cornered Asuka, who desperately tried to open the door to make her escape, but it was no use.

"Allow me." Tome smirked, opening the door with ease and bowing everyone in. She closed the door behind her, raising her butcher's knife so it reflected against the moonlight. It gave her eyes a dark and murderous gleam. "New arrival~"

"… Yikes," Yuko mumbled, rubbing her nose. "Do you think she really deserves what's coming to her?"

"Who cares?" Johan grunted, turning to her and pulling the ecruette close. "Yuu, I'm so sorry… Why co'ldn't I see that it was you all along?" He sighed softly, resting his forehead against hers and closing his eyes. "Everything I did, it was all wrong. I… I could make up all the excuses in the afterlife, but I only need to ask one question…" Johan opened his eyes to look deep in hers, frowning, "Could you ever forgive me?"

"You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear that, Johan," Yuko replied, wrapping her arms around Johan's neck. They shared a smile before Yuko pulled him in for a long-awaited kiss.

"Judai rubbed the back of his head awkwardly as Yuzuki smiled at the two, "… What about Manjoume?" The pinkette asked, looking at the brunet.

"I'll track him down and throw him in jail, if it's the last thing I do." Judai's eyes narrowed, "I can't believe he killed Johan…! But…" His eyes softened as he looked down at Yuzuki, "Let's forget about that for the moment." Judai smiled, holding Yuzuki close. "I thought I was never going to see you again!"

Johan smiled at the two, walking away. Yuko hesitated to follow, though, as she stared back at Judai and Yuzuki. Yuzuki, feeling eyes on her, pulled away from Judai and turned to look at the two. She saw her golden ring glimmer form its place around Johan's finger, and remembered why she returned to the living in the first place.

"Wait," Yuzuki mumbled, pulling away from Judai and walking after Johan, "I made a promise…"

"You kept your promise." Johan turned back to Yuzuki, pulling her ring off his finger, "You set me free… Now I can do the same for you." He took Yuzuki's hand, placing the ring in her palm and curling her fingers around it.

"Consider it a permanent divorce," Yuko joked, slinging an arm around Yuzuki's neck and poking her cheek.

"That's right." Johan nodded his head, holding his hand out to Yuko. "Because my heart is set on someone else… but only if she'll take me back."

"She never left you." Yuko took Johan's hand, walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck, resting her head against his chest. Johan wound his arms around Yuko's waist, holding her to him.

"You two cherish the moments you have with each other," Johan said, looking at Judai and Yuzuki. Slowly, in the moonlight, they faded away, "Because you never know what you have until it's gone."

"And in the end, you'll only desperately want it back," Yuko added softly after, her voice seeming to echoing as the two completely disappeared. Judai smiled, happy for his friends.

"Rest in peace, you two…" The brunet mumbled out loud, resting a hand on Yuzuki's shoulder. "Say, Yuzu… Let's skip the formalities, shall we?"

"Huh?" Yuzuki looked up at Judai, confused?

"Yuzu, will you marry me?" Judai asked, grinning goofily as he tilted his head to the side.

Yuzuki giggled softly, answering his question with a kiss.

**-x-**

o.o; The Epilogue is next~ O: Oh! I have a poll on my page that'll determine the length of the chapters for HTILY. Um… So, Tek-Tek types in her Word document at a font of Century Gothic, point 9. Re:CG are all short chapters; they're, like, 8+ pages. The old HTILY chapters were 15+ pages – long chapters. So, the poll determines if Tek-Tek cuts her chapters in half or not xD Eh, something like that…  
Dudes and dudettes, tell me why, the other day, I had this kickass nightmare that makes me wanna make a horror story for Spiritshipping? o.o; Well, it's also got some other 'Shippings, too (though it's mostly yaoi), Colosseumshipping being another one... Hey, maybe even some Selfshipping… xD Eh, I might or might not make it, depending in whether or not I can come up with a decent plot o.o; I got the name for it, though~ :D Andersen Institution xD Ooh~ Take a guess at what it's about O: *cuz Tek-Tek barely knows o.o;*  
Oh! **Tek-Tek does not own Hoshi! She belongs to Kira-chan - Akira The Wolf Girl! Sorry, Kira-chan~ I like randomly stealing yer OC and adding her into my story(ies) xD Dun get too mad ;~;**


	13. Epilogue:Herstory

**Disclaimer:** BEWARE! This story has mainly two Mary-Sues, Yuzuki and Yuko, that Tek-Tek owns! RAWR! O: … xD She doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!GX or Corpse Bride! ;D

**Duet 0 (Epilogue):  
****Herstory**

_**[They say history repeats itself in the most mysterious of ways…]**_

"What…?" Wide blue eyes stared at her clock, surprised. "I'm _late_! Oh, man!"

_**[And those who cannot learn from the past are doomed to repeat it…]**_

"C'mon, Jay! Wake up! We're gonna be late to class again!"

"When will he _ever_ learn? Staying up late, dueling, is a –"

"Not now, Chumley! Jaden – Wake! Up!"

"I'm up, I'm up…" Brown eyes slowly flickered open as a yawn escaped his lips, "Geez, calm down, will ya?"

_**[And it's true; history **_**does**_** repeat itself…]**_

"Haha! You were late again!" A large grin appeared on his face as he leaned against the wall, waiting for his fellow classmates.

"_Please stop laughing at – ouch!"_

"Hm?" He blinked his celadon green eyes, confused, "Crys? You alright?"

"… _Never better."_

"You better hurry; you know how the media gets when you're late to a tournament," He chuckled, hearing her grumbles of acknowledgement.

"Yo, Jesse!"

"Hm?" The teen turned to see his friends racing towards him.

"Ready for class?"

"Sure…" Jesse shrugged indifferently, before speaking into his phone, "Hey, I gotta go, Crys. Call me later, okay?"

"_Um, alright. I have to hurry and… find a ride to the place… thing…"_

"Have fun~"

_**[First as tragedy…]**_

"There's rumors going around that Valkyria Muto is going to make a 'special' appearance at Duel Academy."

"You better not screw up, Chazz."

"You know the plan."

"So don't let us down."

"Yeah…" His gray eyes looked away from his brothers, frowning softly. "Don't worry about it. I know exactly what I'm doing…"

_**[Second as farce.]**_

**-x-**

Tragedy: calamity; an event resulting in great loss and misfortune; drama in which the protagonist is overcome by some superior force or circumstance; excites terror  
**- Sorta explains this story (to a point xD)  
**Farce: a comedy characterized by broad satire and improbably situations; a comedy which aims to entertain the audience by means of unlikely, extravagant, and improbable situations  
**- Exactly what ****Hate That I Love You**** is xD**

CAST!  
Victor Van Dort – Matsumoto Yuzuki/Valkyria Muto  
Emily – Johan Andersen/Jesse Anderson & Yuko/Shazza  
Victoria Everglot – Yuki Judai/Jaden Yuki  
Nell Van Dort – Matsumoto Kazumi/Lalita Pegasus  
William Van Dort – Matsumoto Hayate/Yugi Muto(?) xD [Something like that :b]  
Lady Maudeline Everglot – Yuki Midori  
Lord Finis Everglot – Yuki Noboru  
Lord Barkis Bittern – Manjoume Jun/Chazz Princeton & Tenjouin Asuka/Alexis Rhodes  
Pastor Galswells – Cronos de Medici/Vellian Crowler  
Elder Gutknecht – Amon Garam/Adrian Gecko  
Mayhew – Daitokuji/Lyman Banner  
Paul the Head Waiter - Napoleon/Jean-Louis Bonaparte  
Bonejangles – Yuko/Shazza  
Hildegarde – Saotome Rei/Blair Flannigan  
Emil – Marufuji Ryou/Zane Truesdale  
Mrs. Plum – Tome/Dorothy  
Helper – Zaiko/Sadie  
Black Widow – Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat  
Maggot – Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle and Topaz Tiger

Ohh~ People who read the original HTILY, notice the new name~ :3  
Tek-Tek changed the names of a few characters – they're minor changes xD  
The reason I didn't write Yugi as Hayate is cuz… well, there's really no reason for Yuzu's dad to be Yugi o.o;  
See, Tek-Tek's got two stories for HTILY in her mind: the dub version and the sub version xD  
Since Tek-Tek's story has already gone far, and since her plot pretty much revolves around Val being Yugi's kid, she can't really change that without screwing up her story ._.;  
In the subbed version, Yuzu's a normal kid who likes dueling – and has absolutely no skills at handling boys xD Tek-Tek actually has a different plot for her sub version, but really doesn't think she'll get around to writing it :b Tek-Tek jus likes messin around with Jap names xD  
And yes, I did purposely but "Herstory" instead of "History" O: Why? Cuz HTILY is Val's story – and she's not a dude o.o; lawl xD  
**The Prologue of HTILY shall be out ASAP O:**


End file.
